RETOUR A LOS ANGELES
by finisthere
Summary: 6 ANS après la victoire contre la Force. Buffy est restée à Los Angeles avec toute l'équipe. A part Faith, qui est partie très rapidement vers d'autres aventures...
1. Chapter 1

_**Nouvelle fanfiction sur Buffy et Faith, par contre ne vous attendez pas à ce que leur relation évolue super rapidement ! Ca va prendre un peu de temps quand même, cette histoire est aussi un peu plus noire que les précédentes. Voilà vous n'aurez qu'à me dire ce que vous en pensez et si vous voulez la suite évidemment !**_

_6 ANS après la victoire contre la Force. Buffy est restée à Los Angeles avec toute l'équipe. A part Faith, qui est partie très rapidement vers d'autres aventures, le conseil l'ayant appelé pour d'autres missions, les laissant pratiquement sans nouvelle. Buffy, Willow et Kennedy travaillent désormais pour Angel. Buffy a une petite maison à elle et un petit ami, Willow et Kennedy habitent ensemble..._

Cordy finissait ses papiers, avant de ranger son bureau et d'éteindre les lumières. Elle allait partir lorsque le téléphone sonna. Elle soupira, hésita un instant puis se décida à aller répondre une dernière fois.

C : Allo !

_Ouah ! Queen C, toujours la même à ce que j'entends !_

C (étonnée): Faith !

_Et ouais, en personne !_

C : Eh bien , si je m'attendais ! Qu-est-ce que tu deviens ?

_Je suis de retour à LA, pour des vacances, alors je me demandais si je pouvais venir squatter une chambre à l'hôtel pendant mon séjour ?_

_C :_Pour toi il y a toujours une chambre, évidemment !Tu seras là quand ?

_Dans la nuit, je pense._

C : Oh ! Ok, je te alors je te prépare ça de suite et je laisserai les clés de l'appart sur le comptoir, le code de la porte de l'hôtel est le 9624. Je pourrais pas t'attendre par contre, mais il faut qu'on se voit demain ok ?

_Pas de souci C, à demain alors et merci !_

C : A demain, bye !

Après avoir raccrocher, Cordelia était encore sous le coup de cette nouvelle, Faith revenait dans le coin !

_Eh ben, si je m'attendais ! Ouah, j'en connais qui vont faire une drôle de tête ! J'ai hâte de voir ça !_

Riant toujours dans ses pensées, elle partit préparer la chambre pour Faith, une fois fait elle déposa les clés sur le comptoirs et partit.

…_.._

Au même moment dans un night club de LA.

Willow : Ca va Buffy ?

Buffy : Oui, Oui.

Pourtant Willow se doutait que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Willow : Buffy, je te connais, alors dit moi ce qui ne vas pas.

Buffy (soufflant, prenant son verre et buvant une gorgée) : Tu me lachera pas sinon, c'est ça ?

Willow : Tu as tout compris !

Buffy (se résignant, s'enfonçant dans son siège, prenant une grande inspirationn avant de commencer à parler): Ok, en fait c'est pas important, j'ai rien en particulier ! Je veux dire, c'est juste que,…que…en fait je sais pas,… tu sais, je crois que je m'ennuie. C'est pas la grande forme en ce moment, et je ne sais pas vraiment à quoi c'est dut, c'est tout.

Willow (la regardant avec étonnement): OH ! Tu veux peut être que je fasse une formule pour voir si ce n'est pas un démon ou …

Buffy : Non Will, merci, mais non, je sais que ça n'a rien à voir avec ça.

Willow (inquiète tout de même) : Ca ne vas plus avec Rick ?

Buffy : Si, si, …c'est juste que je crois que je suis pas amoureuse.

Willow : Ah ok. Evidemment ! Et, …et tu lui en a parlé ?

Buffy(buvant une autre gorgée de son verre, qu'elle tournait doucement entre ces doigts) : Non, …pas encore, ….mais je vais le faire,….j'attends juste le bon moment.

Willow : C'est dommage, je le trouvais super moi !

Buffy (regardant dans le vide): Je sais…mais tu vois, je,…je sais pas comment l'expliquer mais tu vois j'ai toujours pensé que l'amour, le vrai ça te faisaitperdre le tête, que tu ferais n'importe quoi pour la personne que tu aime, que tu pourrais donner ta vie contre la sienne que,…enfin bref, tu vois ça fait bien longtemps que je n'ai rien ressentis d'aussi fort, et j'ai l'impression que je me trompe sur ma vie. Je,…je vais bientôt avoir trente ans, Will, et,…et je vis toujours seule, j'ai personne, mis à part Rick que je vais quitter, mais le pire de tout, c'est que,…quand je vous vois tous ensemble, quand on sort, comme ce soir par exemple, je vous regarde,….et vous,….vous avez l'air tellement heureux, que je….je finis par me demander si quelque chose cloche chez moi. Parce que je vous ai dans ma vie, c'est vrai, mais, …mais je, j'ai beau être toujours entouré, je me sens….de toute façon…seule. Et cette impression permanente que personne ne peut comprendre ce que je ressens. Peut être que je me crée de faux problème, ….que je suis à côté de la plaque, mais …mais j'arrive pas à me sentir mieux.

Willow(l'ayant écouté attentivement) : Tu,…tu ne ferais pas une petite dépression Buffy ? Peut être qu'avec des vitamines, ou autre chose, ça irait mieux ?

Buffy (souriant légèrement) : Peut être. (levant enfin la tête, puis se levant entièrement) Ecoute, je,…je vais rentrée, je suis fatiguée…merci de m'avoir écouté Will. (prenant sa veste et partant) A demain.

Willow (toujours assise, la regardant tristement) : A demain Buffy.

Le lendemain aux bureaux de Wolfman et Hart.

Angel (assis à son bureau): Donc pour ce soir, tout le monde est ok ?

Tout le monde en question répondit par des signes positifs de tête.

Buffy (leva un bras) : Je persiste quand même sur le fait qu'il faudrait une tueuse de plus avec moi, pour maintenir ce démon tranquille jusqu'à votre arrivés, je me suis battue contre lui il y a quelques jours maintenant, et je vous assure qu'il est très fort ! Vous vous rendez pas compte du…

_Hello everybody !_

Tout le monde se retourna alors vers cette voix que tous connaissait.

Willow (se levant surprise): Faith whouah, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Wesley : Depuis quand tu es revenue ? Le conseil ne m'a pas prévenu !

Kennedy : T'es toute seule ?

Faith (arrivant souriante) : Ok alors, (regardant Willow) je vais vous répondre, je suis en vacances alors je profite, (regardant Wes) je suis là depuis cette nuit, Angel et Cordélia m'ont prêté une chambre à leur hôtel, et (regardant Kennedy) oui je suis seule, pour le moment, j'ai un ami qui va me rejoint plus tard.

Willow (souriant, venant l'embrasser) : Ca fait vraiment plaisir de te voir après tout ce temps !

Kennedy (se rapprochant aussi, une tape sur l'épaule) : C'est cool, on va pouvoir s'amuser un peu !

Willow : Eh, ben dis tout de suite que tu t'ennuie avec nous bébé !

Kennedy (enlaçant Willow) : Bien sur que non ! Mais quand Faith est dans le coin, il n'y a pas de temps mort !, et c'est cool !

Faith : Tu l'as dit ! (regardant Angel) Merci pour la chambre au fait, c'est top !

Angel (lui souriant) : De rien, Faith, ici t'es chez toi.

Faith : Merci

Elle se tourna enfin vers Buffy, qu'elle avait remarqué de suite en entrant dans le bureau. Cette dernière était toujours aussi belle que dans ces souvenirs, son regard ne l'a quittait plus, elle s'approcha d'elle venant très très près. Lui faisant un de ces sourires, laissant apparaitre ses fossettes.

Faith : Hey, salut B ! Ca fait longtemps.

Buffy, qui depuis l'arrivée de Faith, s'était levé et avait presque cessé de respirer. Entendre cette voix, revenue du passé, revoir Faith, sa sœur tueuse, celle qui avait été sa pire ennemie aussi. Tout était trop soudain, trop rapide, elle ne savait comment réagir. Mais elle se reprit, et sana rien laisser paraître…

Buffy : Bonjour Faith.

Faith (souriant) : Ca à l'air d'aller ! Toujours à courir après les vampires ? Et les démons en tout genre ?

Buffy (se tortillant les doigts) : Euh, Oui,…enfin…oui, mais…pas courir après dans le sens,…tu vois, comme,…avant, je veux dire,… (Se replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille), enfin, pas,….

Faith (souriant encore plus en voyant la réaction de Buffy) : Ouais, t'en fais pas j'ai pigé B !

Et B, s'en voulait déjà de réagir de cette façon, face à Faith.

Kennedy : Eh Buffy, toi qui disait qu'il manquait une tueuse pour ce soir, et ben voilà, tu l'as !

Buffy (se tournant vers Kennedy, puis regardant de nouveau Faith) : Non ! Enfin, je veux dire, elle est en vacances, je ne vais pas lui sauter dessus tout de suite ! (réalisant soudain que sa phrase prêtait à un sous entendu) enfin je veux dire, point de vue professionnelle je parle, évidemment…

Faith (le sourire en coin) : Evidemment… Mais si il y a besoin d'aide, il n'y a pas de souci B, tu peux compter sur moi !

Willow (amusé de voir les réactions de son amie face à Faith) : Eh bien, voilà, plus de problème pour ce soir, comme ça Faith, (la prenant par le bras et l'emmenant avec elle) tu vas pouvoir venir avec nous, on va toute aller boire un café, et tu vas nous raconter ce que tu deviens !

Faith (partant avec Willow): Ok, ok, (s'arrêtant un instant, tournant la tête vers Buffy), tu viens B ?

Buffy (sortant de ces pensées) : Euh, oui,…oui j'arrive.

Après avoir discuté pendant plus d'une heure, l'ambiance était bonne, tout le monde passait un bon moment, même Cordy arrivait à ne pas être sarcastique avec Buffy. Seule Buffy restait un peu en retrait, plutôt spectatrice qu'actrice de ce moment.

Les questions avaient fusées de tous les côtés, pour connaitre la vie que Faith menait désormais. Elle leur avait donc expliqué qu'elle travaillait pour une unité spéciale que le conseil avait crée. Elle s'occupait de démon, des vampires toujours, mais son travail était plus dirigé vers les démons faisant désormais du trafic, le même que celui des humains d'ailleurs, que ce soit trafic de drogue, trafic d'argent, mais surtout trafic d'humain.

En effet, elle avait parcouru le monde, ces dernières années, pour suivre les traces d'un démon, qu'elle n'avait d'ailleurs toujours pas réussit à attraper. Ce dernier, avait monté toute une organisation, afin d'enlever des humains, lorsque ces derniers voyageaient durant leur vacances, dans des pays un peu reculé, où il y avait peu de civilisation, donc les recherches que pouvaient entreprendre les autorités compétentes étaient plus que minime. Ce démon du nom de Wolkoff venait de rentrer au pays très récemment, c'était d'ailleurs pour cela que Faith aussi était rentrée. Et sans le savoir toutes les personnes avec qui elle discutait en ce moment même avait déjà été en contact sans le savoir avec ce dernier. Elle se dispensa d'ailleurs de parler de celui-ci à ces amies. C'était d'ailleurs une des raisons de sa visite ici, bien que ce n'en fut pas la seule. C'est pourquoi elle changea de sujet.

Faith : Bon, et vous, quoi de neuf ?

Willow : Et bien, moi et Kennedy ont habite ensemble ! On s'aime toujours autant, et on continue tous autant qu'on est, à se battre contre le mal.

Cordy : Bien, moi je suis célibataire encore ! Et oui, mais j'adore mon job, je m'éclate tous le temps ! Donc ça va très bien, mais c'est super que tu sois revenu, on va pouvoir aller faire la fête toute les deux !

Kennedy : Hey, pas que toute les deux, je veux en être aussi moi !

Faith (souriant devant autant d'enthousiasme suite à son retour) : T'inquiète on ira tous ensemble K ! (son regard se porta enfin sur Buffy, qu'elle voyait toujours silencieuse), et toi B ! Raconte ! T'es enfin avec ton Angel ? Vous avez réussit à vous débarrasser de cette malédiction ?

Buffy (fixant toujours Faith) : Eh bien, non, moi et Angel on n'est pas ensemble ! Par contre c'est vrai qu'il a réussit à se débarrasser de cette malédiction, …et tant mieux pour lui !

Kennedy (la coupant) : Mais elle a un petit ami !

Sans savoir pourquoi, Buffy était déranger que Faith sache qu'elle n'était pas célibataire.

Faith (regardant toujours Buffy) : Vraiment ? Hum, vas falloir que tu me le présente B, que je sache au moins si il est digne de la Première !

Buffy (remettant une mèche de cheveux, derrière ces oreilles) : On verra, pour le moment il travaille, donc c'est impossible que je te le présente.

Faith : Ah mais, je ne suis pas encore parti, t'en fait pas ! Je suis sure que j'arriverai à le croiser au moins une fois ! (prenant une grande inspiration) Bien, (faisant craquer ses doigts, se levant), j'ai, …j'ai une nouvelle à vous annoncer, si je suis venue ici, c'est aussi pour vous inviter à une méga fête, en quelques sortes.

Kennedy : Ouais ! Laquelle ?

Faith (inspirant une dernière fois, regardant l'assemblée se trouvant devant elle) : Eh bien, je … (écartant les bras) je vais me marier !

Le silence qui régnait dans la pièce suffisait à démontrer la stupéfaction de chacun. Après quelques minutes, Willow se décida tout de même à la féliciter suivit des autres. Une fois la surprise passée…les questions fusaient dans tous les sens

Willow : Ca pour une surprise ! Depuis quand vous vous connaissez ?

Cordy : Tu veux bien que j'organise tous ? J'adore ça, je te jure, je suis une pro, vraiment !

Kennedy (passant son bras autour de son épaule) : Et on peut savoir qui est l'heureux élu ?

Faith (souriant, se détendant) : Jack, il va arriver demain dans la journée, je vous le présenterai comme ça, et tout ça pour dire aussi que, …évidemment vous êtes tous invités ! Et je… (Elle s'arrêta surprise de ne plus voir Buffy) Mais où est passé B ?

Tous se retournèrent, se posant maintenant la même question.

_**A suivre…**_

_**Voilà pour ce premier chapitre, j'espère que cette nouvelle histoire vous plaira !**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Voilà le chapitre 2. Je voulais aussi remercier les personnes qui m'ont laissé des commentaires. Alors ...MERCI!_**

Buffy était encore adossée au mur, dehors, après l'annonce de Faith, elle avait eu le besoin de prendre l'air. Elle s'était sentie soudainement très mal. Comme si on lui arrachait le cœur, et maintenant la question était de savoir pourquoi. Après tout Faith avait le droit, elle aussi, de vivre sa vie, elle avait le droit d'être heureuse, en couple,…et cette dernière pensée la fit grimaçée, puis se reprit en entendant par-dessus son épaule :

_Ca va Buffy ?_

Elle n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qu'il s'agissait de sa meilleure amie, mais la regarda tout de même, les yeux humides.

Buffy: Ca va Will, merci.

Willow (voyant la mine défaite de son amie): Non, je vois très bien que ça ne va pas. Buffy dit moi ce qu'il t'arrive… (Devant le silence de la blonde, elle tenta) C'est Faith ? C'est ça pas vrai ?

Buffy n'eut pas la force de contenir sa peine et tomba dans les bras de Will, en pleure. Le pire était qu'elle ne savait pas réellement pourquoi elle réagissait ainsi, elle savait juste que l'idée de Faith mariée, avait du mal à passer. Après quelques minutes, elle se calma, essuya ses larmes avec les manches de son pull qui recouvrait ses mains.

Buffy (se redressant, regardant le sol) : Le pire c'est que je ne sais même pas pourquoi je réagis comme ça. Je me sens vraiment ridicule !

Willow (la main sur l'épaule de son amie) : C'est cette histoire de mariage ?

Buffy (relevant son regard) : Je n'en sais rien. Tu sais hier soir je te disais que je ne savais pas plus où j'en étais, que je n'étais pas en forme, et là ce matin, le fait de revoir Faith, m'as fait repensé au passée, et,…et à tout ce que je n'ai pas fait, ni même osé faire et,…et je sais qu'aujourd'hui, toutes ces choses sont….enfin,…

Willow : Buffy, je ne sais pas de quels choses il s'agit, mais ce que je sais c'est qu'il n'est jamais trop tard, Si tu veux vraiment quelque chose, il faut savoir se battre et avoir surtout le courage d'aller jusqu'au bout pour l'obtenir.

Buffy (souriant amèrement) : Je ne sais pas Will, …mais je sais que pour moi c'est trop tard.

Willow (hésita sous ces pensées, mais finalement) : Ces choses, auxquelles tu penses et qui sont trop tard, tu,…tu pense à Faith quand tu dis ça ?

Buffy (releva son regard dans celui de Willow) : Non !... (Se reprenant) Enfin je veux dire,…non, c'est…ce n'est pas ça, je….Faith et moi,…ça a toujours été compliqué et enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire Will, elle,…enfin elle s'en sort très bien sans moi. Mieux que moi d'ailleurs. Ecoute je…, je ne me comprends pas moi-même en ce moment…je, …tu m'excuse auprès des autres, …il faut que j'aille….je dois…

Willow (la coupant) : C'est bon Buffy je leur expliquerai.

Buffy (souriant, partant, se frottant les mains) : Ok, merci.

…-…

En revenant Willow avait expliqué à tout le monde que Buffy avait un rendez-vous qu'elle avait oublié et qu'elle s'excusait. Faith fut tout de même surpris de ce départ soudain. Elle venait à peine de revenir et voilà que Buffy prenait déjà ces distances. Elle était un peu déçue mais savait que Buffy avait désormais sa vie, sans elle, ou plutôt sans tous les problèmes qu'elle avait pu lui causer par le passé.

L'après midi passa très vite, Willow avait fait visité tout les endroits où le gang traînait à LA. Le soir venu elle avait rejoint Buffy pour la patrouille prévu, même si cette dernière avait spécifié de pas avoir besoin d'aise finalement. Elle déambulait désormais à travers les tombes attendant l'arrivée du démon.

Le silence devenait pesant autant pour la brune que pour la blonde, malgré tout Buffy ne savait pas quoi dire à Faith, elle avait cette impression désagréable qu'après tout ce temps, elles étaient étrangères l'une pour l'autre. Faith était elle aussi dérangé par ce silence, dans ces souvenirs Buffy était beaucoup plus bavarde. C'est pourquoi elle stoppa le silence, agacée par le comportement de Buffy, elle devait avoir une explication avec elle, et maintenant.

Faith (continuant de marcher aux côtés de Buffy) : Ecoute Buffy, si ma présence te dérange autant me le dire de suite, tu me connais, je ne vais pas me vexer pour ça, le truc c'est juste que j'aimerai pour quelles raisons.

Buffy stoppa sa marche, ces bras l'entourant pour moins ressentir la fraicheur du vent, elle n'osait pas relever son regard dans celui de Faith. Elle commença donc sans la regarder :

Buffy : Il n'y a aucun problème. Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle. Si mon attitude te dérange je…

Faith (s'approchant d'elle, la coupant) : B, regarde-moi. Si il n'y a aucun problème regarde moi dans les yeux et dit moi en face que ma présence t'es égale je…

Buffy (relevant les yeux) : Non !... (Se reprenant) Je veux dire… ça ne m'est pas égale Faith….C'est,…c'est juste que je ne m'attendais pas à …à te revoir et…

Faith (écartant les bras) : Et ça te fais chier ! Dis le Buffy, tu sais je suis une grande fille maintenant, je ne vais pas pêter un câble comme par le passé ! Je me suis calmée depuis tu sais !

Buffy ne savait pas comment réussir à se faire comprendre par Faith, elle-même trouvait ces réflexions compliquées.

Buffy (secouant la tête, se rappelant du passé) : Faith, tu,…tu as toujours réussit à me déstabiliser. Et je me rends compte malgré toutes ces années que rien n'a changé. Et,…et même si je ne le montre pas, je… (Se grattant le front du bout de ces doigts) je suis contente que tu sois là. Je, je te trouve changé, tu,…tu as l'air encore plus sure de toi, bien dans ta peau,…(souriant enfin) cet air toujours un brin arrogant, et…tu es toujours aussi franche à ce que je vois.

Elle se garda bien de lui dire qu'elle l'a trouvait encore plus belle que dans ces souvenirs.

Faith (se détendant de nouveau suite à ces mots, souriant désormais en coin) : Et toi B, t'es toujours …TOI ! Tu as, par contre, un peu perdu ton air autoritaire de la dernière fois où je t'ai vu… (Puis dans un signe de main) Par contre je ne pensais pas que c'était possible tu vois !

Buffy (surprise, ne comprenant pas cette dernière remarque) : Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu ne pensais pas possible ?

Faith répondit dans un sourire laissant apparaître ces fossettes : Que tu sois encore plus belle qu'avant !

Buffy perdit son souffle sur ces mots ! Elle ne sut comment y répondre. Ce qui l'a perturbait encore plus, c'était ce long frisson qui venait de lui parcourir tout le corps. Elle s'apprêtait à répondre lorsqu'elle sentit Faith la repousser en arrière. Relevant la tête elle vit alors Faith qui enchaînait les coups contre le démon qui venait de surgir. Buffy se releva et regardait Faith dans ces moindres mouvements, observait son corps se mouvoir avec rapidité, aisance et précision dans le moindre de ces mouvements. Puis réalisa qu'elle se battait avec ce démon qui l'avait mis au tapis quelques jours plus tôt. Lorsqu'elle vit le monstre asséner un coup puissant qui venait de faire perdre l'équilibre à Faith, et fonça de suite sur son agresseur. Elle enchaîna les coups à son tour, coups de poings, coups de pieds retournés, elle n'arrêtait en aucun cas, ayant déjà eu affaire à lui, elle savait que si elle lui laissait une seule seconde de répit c'est à ce moment que ce dernier agirait. Faith lui vint en renfort quelques secondes plus tard, à elle deux, pensa Buffy, elles avaient une bonne chance d'arriver à bout de ce démon. Leur coordination était toujours aussi parfaite, comme si ces années de séparation n'avait jamais eu lieu. Au bout de plusieurs minutes de combats intenses, elles donnèrent en même temps le dernier coup fatal. Le démon tomba au sol et ne se releva pas.

Une fois le combat achevé, elles se relevèrent, chacune d'elles sentait cette adrénaline d'après combat couler dans leur veine. Et autant l'une que l'autre savait ce que cela pouvait provoquer. Buffy tenta de se reprendre, enleva la poussière de son pantalon en y frottant les mains puis regarda Faith.

Elle vit celle-ci faire de même, elle s'approcha d 'elle, fixant son regard noisette, leva doucement la main qu'elle déposa dans les cheveux de la brune pour lui enlever une brindille coincé. Et comme se sentant obliger de lui expliquer son geste la lui montra.

Faith : Merci.

Buffy (jetant la brindille) : De rien,…et c'est plutôt à moi de te remercier, …pour ton aide.

Elles restèrent là, à se dévisager, sans ajouter aucun mot, cette tension d'après combat toujours présente. Buffy ne sut exactement combien de temps elles restèrent à s'observer, une seconde, une minute, ou même plus… Elle repensait maintenant aux derniers mots de Faith avant ce démon ne les interrompe. Comme pour être sure de ne pas avoir rêvé ces mots elle osa lui redemander :

Buffy (replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille) : Tu,…tu pensais vraiment ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure ?

Faith (sourit en repensant à ces derniers mots envers Buffy) : Oui ! Tu sais très bien que je dis toujours ce que je pense.

Sans savoir pourquoi, Buffy sentit le besoin de se rapprocher encore plus de la brune en face d 'elle, l'embrasse sur la joue et lui murmura à l'oreille un merci.

Faith était restée là, sans bouger, attendant de voir ce que Buffy allait faire, et elle fut très surprise de la voir aussi tendre et gentille avec elle, étant donnée leur passée. La voir aussi près d'elle, sentir son parfum, qu'elle n'avait jamais pu oublier et puis ce geste qu'elle venait de faire, la fit frissonner. Plongé dans le regard émeraude de Buffy, elle la trouvait soudainement plus fragile qu'auparavant, elle avait en face d'elle une Buffy qu'elle ne devinait pas si heureuse que ça et ce regard. Elle était troublée de ce regard, elle crut y lire de la tendresse mais aussi et surtout de la tristesse. Revenant à la réalité, elle voulut recréer ce contact avec Buffy, elle posa tendrement sa main sur sa joue pour lui dire d'une voix douce :

Faith (redevenant plus sérieuse): B, dis moi ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête. Je sens que tu ne vas pas si bien que ce que tu veux faire croire à tout le monde. Et tu vas peut être trouvé ça dingue, mais j'ai envie de retrouver la Buffy qui me bottait les fesses à l'entrainement et surtout la Buffy qui avait un sourire sincère sur les lèvres.

Buffy, avait fermé les yeux en sentant la main de Faith sur sa joue, et penché légèrement la tête pour accentuer ce contact. Cette chaleur lui faisait du bien, pour la première fois depuis longtemps elle se sentait bien et ne voulait pas réfléchir au pourquoi du comment. Elle en frissonna. Faith le vit, elle se rapprocha encore plus près afin de la prendre totalement dans ces bras et la serrer, elle sentait que Buffy en avait besoin. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle le sentait. Peut être ce truc de tueuse qu'il y avait toujours eu entre elles.

Sentant Faith la prendre dans ces bras, elle entoura les siens autour de sa taille, la serrant aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait. Le visage dans son cou désormais, l'odeur corporelle de Faith lui venait, et cela la ramena dans le passée l'espace d'une seconde, à Sunnydale, quand elle et ses amis était encore au lycée, quand sa mère était encore là, et aussi et surtout quand Faith était son alliée et que tout allait bien entre elles, au tout début. Sous ce flot soudain de souvenirs, de sensations, de sentiments, elle craqua et se mit à pleurer.

Sentir Buffy pleurer dans ces bras, surpris Faith et la peina de la savoir aussi triste, elle la serra encore plus, pour la bercer doucement et lui montrer que maintenant qu'elle était revenue, elle serait là pour elle et l'aiderait à aller mieux. D'habitude ça n'était pas du tout son genre d'être aussi tendre et attentionné envers quelqu'un mais là il s'agissait de Buffy, et tout était donc différent. Elles restèrent comme ça durant de longues minutes. Puis doucement, sentant que Buffy ne voulait pas se reculer, Faith la prit totalement dans ces bras et la porta pour rejoindre sa voiture à la sortie du cimetière et rentrer à l'hôtel. Dans le mouvement de la brune, Buffy entoura ces bras autour du cou de celle-ci, sans remonter son visage, de peur de croiser le regard noisette de Faith, et s'effondrer encore plus.

_A_ _suivre…_

_Voilà dites moi ce que vous en pensez, j'espère que vous avez apprécié…_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 :**

_**Et voilà la suite, merci pour vos reviews ! J'espère que vous apprécierez !**_

Faith avait ramené Buffy jusqu'à chez elle, cette dernière n'avait pas dit un mot, ou juste pour la remercier et avait disparut derrière sa porte. Faith ne préféra pas insister voyant que la blonde n'était pas en condition pour parler, elle repartit donc. Elle se promena un peu durant quelques heures dans la ville puis décida de rentrer.

…..-…

Au petit matin.

Faith venait de rentrer dans son appartement à l'hôtel. Et fut surprise de voir une veste posé sur le canapé ainsi que d'entendre l'eau de la douche coulé. Elle s'y dirigea, pensant deviner qui se trouvait à l'intérieur et lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle put reconnaitre Jack. Elle ouvrit le pare douche et s'adossa contre le mur, croisant les bras pour le regarder, n'ayant aucune gêne de le voir nu.

Faith : T'aurais pu m'appeler pour me dire que tu étais arrivé.

Ce dernier venait de se retourner, de la mousse partout et scruta celle qui venait le déranger.

Jack : Bien je voulais te faire la surprise, (écartant les bras) alors ….surprise !

Faith (levant un sourcil) : Super ! …T'en as beaucoup d'autres des surprises de ce genre ?

Jack (soufflant déçu, et se rinçant, parlant plus fort pour se faire entendre) : Alors toi quand t'es comme ça, c'est que ça ne va pas, je me trompe ?

Faith (secouant la tête négativement) : Non ! Tout va très bien.

Jack tourna le robinet et sortit enfin de la douche, il prit une serviette afin de se sécher, après quelques secondes, mit la serviette autour de son cou et s'avança vers Faith, le regard coquin.

Jack : Et alors, tu n'embrasse pas ton futur mari ? Tu ne veux pas venir te détendre au lit avec moi ?

Faith (soufflant, se redressant pour quitter la salle de bain et rejoindre le salon) : Tu fais chier Jack !

Jack (dépité, la regardant partir) : Ok, ça fait toujours plaisir !

Il se dirigea alors vers son sac, dans la chambre, afin d'y prendre ses vêtements, quelques minutes plus tard, il rejoignit Faith dans le salon, vêtu d'un jeans, un tee-shirt bleu et d'une paire de basket. Il resta la regarder un instant, bras croisés. Elle venait de se prendre une bière dans le frigo et s'était assise dans le canapé tenant une cigarette dans la main droite. Elle tira une taffe pour recracher la fumée et boire une gorgée de son breuvage. Elle se sentait tendue à l'idée de présenter Jack à tout le monde mais en particulier à Buffy. Elle renversa sa tête en arrière pour fixer le plafond.

Jack la regardait faire, ne disant rien durant quelques instants. Il vint s'asseoir dans un fauteuil en face d'elle, puis se décida enfin à parler.

Jack : Je vois bien que quelques choses ne va pas Faith, d'habitude tu n'es pas du genre à refuser une invitation au lit.

Faith (fixant toujours le plafond) : Ecoute, j'ai réfléchis et,…et je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de…

Jack (fronçant les sourcils) : Ah non ! Tu ne vas tout de même pas faire marche arrière maintenant ! C'est à cause d'elle c'est ça ?

Faith : Ce n'est pas tes oignons !

Jack : Si Faith ! Justement ça l'est ! Alors dis-moi ce qu'il se passe ?!

Faith (se résignant, le regardant enfin) : Elle…elle ne va pas très bien en ce moment…

Jack : Et depuis quand ça t'intéresse de savoir si elle va bien ou pas ?

Faith : Laisse moi finir tu veux !...Donc je disais qu'elle ne va pas bien, je ne sais pas encore ce qu'elle à mais… (Repensant au regard de Buffy hier soir, pleurant) mais quoi qu'il se passe je ne peux pas la laisser comme ça.

Jack : Tu pourras toujours t'en occuper après. Pour le moment le plus important c'est notre mariage !

Faith : Non ! Justement !... J'ai peur que,…qu'elle ne veuille plus me parler après ça.

Jack (secouant la tête, se levant énervé) : Attends là, tu me dis que tu veux tout foutre en l'air, à cause de cette…

Faith (le coupant, se levant, le pointant du doigt) : Je t'interdis de…

Jack (énervé au plus au point de voir Faith lui parler de cette façon) : De quoi ?! Hein ? Tu veux peut être me casser la gueule si je l'insulte c'est ça ?! Ben vas-y Faith, (écartant les bras) te gêne pas, peut être que comme ça, on pourra peut être se remettre au travail, une fois que tu te seras calmée ! Parce que je te le dis Faith, je ne laisserai pas cette petite conne foutre en l'air des mois de boulot ! Tu m'entends ! Elle ne mérite même pas que tu t'inte…

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que le poing de Faith venait de s'écraser sur sa mâchoire. Elle s'apprêtait à le refrapper mais se retrouva projeter contre le mur en face d'elle, cassant au passage le grand cadre accroché à ce dernier.

Elle se releva, les yeux noirs, frappant son poing contre sa paume.

Faith : Ne me cherche pas Jack ! Tu pourrais le regretter !

Jack (souriant) : Tu veux plutôt dire que TU pourrais le regretter. Non parce que si je me souviens bien, tu es sous mes ordres depuis des années et tu me dois le respect. Sinon je te dégage de cette mission ! Tu m'entends je n'hésiterais pas une seconde.

Faith : T'as pas le droit, je me suis investis autant que toi dans cette histoire, je te signale que sans moi, tu n'en seras pas là !

Jack : C'est sur ! Je ne dis pas le contraire, seulement je te l'ai dis, pour moi il n'y a que ça qui compte. Rien d'autre. Alors où tu me suis, et si c'est le cas, c'est à cent pour cent, où je te vire et cette fois-ci pour de bon! Et tu sais autant que moi ce que cela signifie. Tu seras alors exiler, et enfermer pour contribuer et faire dons de ton corps au conseil et surtout à leur scientifique, qui se feront un plaisir de t'étudier d ! Je te rappelle que je t'ai sauvé de leur griffe une fois, je ne le ferai pas deux. Tu ne sais pas combien il me tanne pour t'avoir TOI ! LA TUEUSE REBELLE. Tu ne rends pas compte à quel point tu les fascine… Et peut être que pour te motiver encore un peu plus, je pourrais te dire aussi que si jamais tu ne vas pas jusqu'au bout avec moi, je pourrais très bien leur livrer Buffy.

Faith (levant le doigt) : Surtout ne…..

Jack (la coupant) : J'ai dis je pourrais ! Mais je ne le ferai pas, seulement si tu te tiens à carreaux. Tu sais très bien que depuis qu'il y a des milliers de tueuses, ils n'ont plus besoin de garder l'élu originel en vie. Ni toi d'ailleurs. Donc je serais toi, je me calmerai très vite et on pourrait peut être passé, enfin aux choses sérieuses. Alors maintenant si tu veux bien te préparer, j'aimerai beaucoup aller faire connaissance avec eux.

Faith : Je ne te reconnais plus ! T'étais pas aussi con avant ! C'est le pouvoir qui te fait délirer peut être !

Jack : Tu ne t'en plains pas tout le temps si je me souviens bien, surtout quand je te fais gémir au lit !

Faith (partant se changer dans la chambre) : Ouais, ben ça n'arrivera plus !

Jack (le sourire aux lèvres, murmurant plus pour lui) : Ca, ça m'étonnerait belle brune, ça m'étonnerait !

….-…..

En début de soirée, toute le gang s'était réuni autour d'un verre chez Willow. Une musique en bruit de fond, des discussions, un bon repas, la soirée se déroulait très bien pour ainsi dire. Angel parlait avec Cordy, Fred avec Wesley tandis que Willow et Kennedy discutait tranquillement avec Buffy et son petit ami Rick. Ce dernier tenait Buffy assise sur ces genoux, les bras autour de sa taille. Tous entendirent frapper à la porte. Willow se leva la première pour aller ouvrir. Elle afficha alors un grand sourire en voyant le beau couple qui se tenait par la main devant elle.

Willow (s'écartant pour les laisser entrer) : Hey ! Salut Faith ! (regardant l'homme près d'elle) Et toi tu dois être Jack ?

Jack (tendit la main pour la saluer, affichant son plus beau sourire) : Enchanté…Willow c'est ça ?

Willow : Exact ! Contente de voir que Faith vous a parlé de moi ! (fermant la porte) Venez, je vais vous présenter !

Ils se laissèrent entrainer jusque dans le salon. Faith, qui n'avait encore rien dit, grimaça légèrement en voyant que Buffy était là. Sur les genoux de celui qui devait être son petit copain apparemment.

Willow : Tout le monde je vous présente Jack ! Le futur marié !

Buffy regardait cet homme depuis qu'il était rentré. Elle ne savait pas encore pourquoi, mais au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'elle détestait déjà ce dernier. Elle l'avait détaillé de bas en haut, le voyait qui tenait sa main à celle de Faith, collée à elle d'ailleurs, lui faisant des sourires. Et ce comportement qu'il avait envers Faith l'énervait déjà ! D'ailleurs ce dernier arriva devant elle, un grand sourire aux lèvres, lui tendant la main, elle se leva forcé par Rick, qui se levait lui aussi pour saluer le couple devant lui.

Jack (regardant Buffy, un sourire sur les lèvres) : Bonsoir, moi c'est Jack. Le futur mari de Faith, Et vous c'est Cordélia ? C'est ça ?

Cette réplique énerva encore plus Buffy. Cet homme avait quelque chose qui ne passait pas, elle sentait quelque chose d'indéfinissable, son sourire faux, l'intonation de sa voix, son regard, elle pouvait voir dans ce regard, que l'homme qui se trouvait en face d'elle mentait, était un manipulateur. Sans dire le fond véritable de sa pensée, elle lui fit son plus beau sourire pour le corriger.

Buffy (serrant sa main, fortement, très fortement) : Et non perdu ! Moi c'est Buffy Anne Summers, tous mes amis ou les gens que j'aime m'appelle Buffy ou… (Jetant un rapide regard à Faith) B ! Mais vous pouvez m'appeler Anne si vous voulez.

Jack avait toujours ce sourire de façade mais en sentant la pression que Buffy exerçait volontairement sur sa main, et en voyant le sourire que cette dernière lui offrait, son énervement monta d'autant plus. Il savait que cette petite blonde pourrait bien faire tout capoter, il devrait trouver rapidement un moyen de pression pour que Faith lui obéisse et ne se retourne pas contre lui. Il ne l'avait pas encore dit à Faith, mais pour mener à bien cette histoire et arriver à son but, la tueuse blonde servirait d'appât et mourrait sans aucun doute. Il savait très bien que Faith arrêterait sur le champ, en le sachant. Il avait compris dès sa première discussion avec Faith, qu'entre cette dernière et Buffy avait un lien, sans savoir lequel, mais il savait. Il faudrait qu'il se montre plus malin que cette petite blonde qui se tenait en face d'elle.

Jack (retirant sa main d'un geste brusque, ce qui fit froncer les sourcils de Faith): Désolée, elle ne m'a jamais parlé de vous Buffy en trois ans!

Buffy (croisant le bras) : Ella avait peut être peur de vous rendre jaloux, qui sait ! Et pour vous c'est Anne, je vous l'ai dis.

Jack (serrant les poings, souriant toujours) : Bien sur désolé. Mais pour en revenir à vous ça m'étonnerait beaucoup, mais c'est vrai qu'en y réfléchissant un peu, elle m'a bien parlé de vous une fois ! … (Faisant mine de réfléchir) Oui ça me revient maintenant,…c'est ça !….ça doit être vous la tueuse blonde qui s'envoie en l'air avec des vampires.

Sur ces mots, Buffy serra les dents, fonçant son regard, le silence venait de retomber dans la pièce et tout le monde les observait.

Faith (se plaça devant Jack) : Hey Buffy ! Il plaisante ! T'en fais pas, il…il a un humour très particulier ! Fais pas attention !

Willow intervint aussi pour couper court à l'affrontement qui allait commencer :

Bien ! Si on prenait un verre ! (elle prit Jack par le bras, pour l'amener à s'asseoir sur un des fauteuils) et commença à discuter avec lui, tout comme Cordélia.

Pendant ce temps Buffy et Faith se fixait. Tandis que Rick les regardait à tour de rôle.

Rick : Hum hum ! Tu,…tu ne m'as pas présenté Buffy chérie. (Regardant Faith) Bonjour, moi c'est Rick, je pense que vous aurez deviné que (prenant Buffy par la taille)…je suis son petit ami.

Faith n'avait pas quitté Buffy des yeux, elle tentait de se faire comprendre par son regard mais….

Faith (regardant Rick) : Bonsoir, moi c'est Faith.

Rick : Oui, Buffy m'a beaucoup parlé de vous, enchanté de faire votre connaissance,… enfin !

Buffy (se replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille, perdant de nouveau ces moyens devant Faith) : Oui, enfin je lui ai parlé de toi comme de tout le monde, tu sais ce que c'est, je veux dire….enfin, ….oui….c'est…

Faith (lui sourit tendrement) : Du calme B, j'ai compris…Je…je pourrais te parler juste une minute en privée ?

Buffy : Bien sur.

Buffy, sans se rendre compte de son geste, lui prit la main pour l'emmener dans la cuisine, à l'écart du reste du groupe.

_**A suivre…**_

_**Voilà, comme je l'ai déjà dit dans une autre de mes fics, je n'aurai pas le temps de mettre à jour aussi rapidement ce mois-ci, mais je ne laisse pas tomber de toute façon, ça sera juste un peu plus long qu'une semaine entre chaque chapitre. Bye…**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 :**** La suite, un peu plus tôt que prévu, comme j'ai déjà pris un peu d'avance. Merci encore pour les reviews, j'espère que vous apprécierez la suite, pas beaucoup d'action dans ce chapitre, mais il y en aura beaucoup plus dans les chapitres à venir.**

Faith venait d'entrer dans la cuisine suivit de Buffy, fermant la porte derrière elle. Faith fit quelques pas pour finir par s'adosser au plan de travail et regardait maintenant Buffy, qui se trouvait devant elle. Cette dernière fit de même, s'adossant elle aussi au comptoir restant tout de même face à Faith.

Elles se regardaient, ou plutôt se sondaient, tentaient de deviner les pensées de l'autre. Faith se décida enfin à prendre la parole. Les bras croisés, regardant Buffy, elle commença :

Faith : Ecoute B, pour hier,…

Sur ces simples mots Buffy sentit son angoisse monté en flèche, elle y avait pensé toute la nuit, et s'en voulait d'avoir craqué devant Faith de cette façon. C'est pourquoi, elle tenta de se donner plus de contenance et reprit :

Buffy : Je m'excuse pour hier Faith. Ca, ça n'aurait jamais du arriver. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit, (baissant la tête) je,…je devais être fatiguée et… enfin, …en ce moment je,… (Relevant son regard sur Faith, l'air convaincu) voilà c'est ça, je suis très très fatiguée, tu vois, le boulot, la mission, le petit ami,…enfin bref, la vie quoi ! Mais ce,…ce que tu as vu hier,…n'arrivera plus, c'est promis. Maintenant j'aimerai bien qu'on arrête d'en parler, ok ? Tu veux bien ?

Faith avait écouté ce long monologue que Buffy lui avait servi, cependant, dans ce regard émeraude qui l'a fixait, elle voyait qu'il s'agissait d'autre chose, que Buffy lui mentait, mais elle ne voulait pas la pousser plus que ça dans ces confidences, pas maintenant, pas ce soir, pas dans cette cuisine avec tout ce monde dans la pièce à côté. Alors oui, elle parlerait à Buffy, mais pour l'heure elle acquiesça simplement à la demande de l'autre tueuse.

Buffy en fut soulagée, maintenant elle voulait aborder un tout autre sujet, rien qu'à l'idée de questionner Faith au sujet de Jack, elle sentait son anxiété monté, se tortillant les mains, ne sachant pas trop comment commencer. Alors elle se lança d'une petite voix :

Buffy : Alors toi et,…et ce Jack, ça fait longtemps ?

Faith (sourit à cette question, connaissant la curiosité de cette dernière) : Ca fait un peu plus de deux ans et demi qu'on se connait et un peu plus d'un an qu'on est en… (Elle hésita sur ce mot, mais sachant qu'elle n'avait de toute façon pas le choix) … en couple.

Buffy (l'air étonné) : Et vous décidez de, …de vous mariez aussi rapidement ?! (Se reprenant) Enfin, non, ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire,…ce, …c'est juste que…enfin la dernière fois qu'on s'est vue,…tu étais avec Wood et…et pas non plus du genre à… (Dans un geste de main) enfin à…penser au mariage.

Faith (décroisant ses bras, elle posant sur le plan de travail, de part et d'autre de ces hanches) : Je sais, ça peut te paraitre bizarre, mais oui, je (se mordant la joue intérieur), je suis tombée amoureuse, et je… (Retenant sa grimace) enfin c'est la première fois et c'est…c'est tellement (tentant de paraitre vraiment enjouée par cette situation) Whoua ! Enfin, je suppose que tu sais ce que sais, puisque tu,..Tu es aussi en couple, donc tu…enfin tu vois quoi.

Sue ces simples explications, Buffy, se sentait déçu, sans savoir pourquoi, mais le simple fait d'entendre Faith dire elle-même, qu'elle était amoureuse et surtout que c'était la première fois, cela la dérangeait, et lui fendait le cœur. Elle secoua légèrement la tête pour faire partir ces pensées plus qu'étrange. A présent elle pensait à ce Jack, qu'elle n'appréciait pas du tout, seulement comment pourrait-elle le dire à Faith, sans que celle-ci ne se mette en colère. Elle connaissait suffisamment le tempérament de la brune, qui pouvait s'emporter facilement, seulement elle ne pouvait rester comme ça, sans lui dire. Depuis le départ, depuis qu'elles se connaissaient, Buffy lui avait toujours dis ce qui lui déplaisait, où lorsqu'il y avait un souci, et cela ne changerait pas, même maintenant. Alors quitte à se prendre un coup de poing de Faith, autant que ce soit en lui disant ce qu'elle pensait vraiment. C'et pourquoi, se préparant à la réaction cinglante de Faith, elle lui dit d'une petite voix, baissant le regard:

Buffy : Je ne l'aime pas.

Elle s'attendait désormais à toute réaction violente, cependant elle fut décontenancée lorsqu'en levant les yeux en direction de la brune, elle vit celle-ci sourire. Juste sourire, secouant la tête.

En effet, lorsque Faith entendit ces mots, dis de cette façon par Buffy, elle avait l'impression d'avoir face à elle une enfant en train de révéler une bêtise à ces parents s'attendant à une sévère punition. Elle n'en fut que plus attendrie par Buffy. Elle finit par éclater de rire en voyant l'expression d'incompréhension qui se dessinait sur le visage de Buffy.

Buffy (ne comprenant pas la réaction de la brune) : Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dis de drôle ?

Puis voyant Faith qui continuait de rire, elle finit par se détendre un peu pour rire légèrement à son tour, s'attendant, au cas où, à une toute autre réaction soudaine.

Faith : Ah B ! Tu sais que tu me fais rire ?

Buffy (penchant légèrement la tête, croisant les bras) : Et pourquoi ça ?

Faith : L'instant d'une seconde, j'ai eu l'impression de me retrouver devant ma petite miss Goodie Goodie d'il y a quelques années !... (Se calmant, laissant place à un sourire nostalgique)…et,…et ça me fait du bien.

Buffy (touché par cette expression sur le visage de sa tueuse brune) : Ah. (Après un court silence) Mais, tu,…tu ne m'en veux pas ? Pour,…pour ce que je t'ai dis ?

Faith : Pas du tout B. Pourquoi je t'en voudrais ? Tu as le droit d'avoir ton opinion. Pas de problème.

Buffy : Il y a quelques années, j'aurai été surprise d'entendre ça ! Je me souviens que seule ton opinion était la bonne.

Faith (écartant les bras) : Et ouais B, tu as devant toi une Faith super mure ! C'est l'avantage de prendre de l'âge.

Buffy (la détaillant plus intensément, regardant ses formes, se pinçant la lèvre inférieure, et sortit sans réfléchir) : C'est pas le seul !

Faith fut plus qu'étonnée, non seulement pas ces mots, mais aussi et surtout par le regard que Buffy lui portait en cet instant. Sans savoir pourquoi, pousser par une étrange sensation de bien être, ou peut être de nostalgie à penser au passé, elle s'avança lentement vers Buffy, un air plus charmeur au visage.

Faith : Tu sais que, … de ce que je peux voir, prendre de l'âge,… te va très bien aussi,… Buffy.

Elle se tenait à moins d'un mètre de la blonde et continuait sa lente avancée.

Devant les simples réactions de Faith, un long frisson lui parcourut tout le corps, et cette chaleur qui l'a réchauffait, elle se sentait simplement bien. Pourtant elle n'avait pas retenu ces mots, et étrangement elle n'en était pas gênée. Elle les pensait et rien que de retrouver en cette seconde cette sensation d'apaisement de légèreté, lui faisait plus que du bien. Elle savait que le retour de Faith l'avait chamboulé, complètement, mais elle savait aussi qu'en sa présence, elle se sentait revivre. Elle ne savait pas le pourquoi du comment, mais pour l'instant elle s'en fichait. Elle voulait juste profiter de ces sensations retrouvées. Volontairement elle prit un air plus coquin pour lui répondre tout en continuant ce petit jeu :

Buffy : Et si je te disais que tu n'as pas encore tout vu ?

Au même moment Faith venait de poser ces mains de part et d'autre de Buffy, les paumes contre le plan de travail, un courant électrique venait de la traverser sur cette simple phrase de Buffy. Rêvait-elle ou Buffy l'allumait ? Elle n'arrivait pas à le croire, et ne savait pas non plus quoi en penser. Cependant elle voulut quand même lui répondre :

Faith : Je rêve ou tu m'…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit sur Jack.

Faith se recula en un quart de seconde de Buffy, passant la main nerveusement dans ces cheveux, tentant de faire comme si de rien n'était.

Ce dernier, en voyant cette proximité entre les deux tueuses, eut cette expression de colère qui le saisit.

Buffy, quand à elle, fut plus que surpris par le recul de Faith, quand elle se retourna, elle put voir Jack, qui se tenait là, devant elle, à les fixer, comme si elles venaient de commettre l'irréparable. Le bien être dans lequel, elle se trouvait jusqu'à présent, disparut aussitôt pour laisser place à la colère soudaine de le voir en face d'elle.

Faith (voulant arrêter ce combat silencieux) : Ecoute Jack, on,…on discutait juste et…

Jack (le regard noir) : Laisse tomber ! Viens avec moi !

Buffy (le regard aussi noir si ce n'est plus) : Hey ! Tu peux lui parler plus gentiment ! Ce n'est pas ton chien !

Faith (préférant intervenir) : Non B, c'est bon.

Jack se sentait piéger, il ne voulait pas révéler sa véritable personnalité devant Buffy mais n'avait pas supporté de les voir aussi proche l'une de l'autre, et c'était donc laisser emporter. Il prit sur lui de se calmer et reprit un sourire pour répondre, alors qu'il n'avait qu'une seule envie, balayer cette blonde hors de sa vue.

Jack (levant les mains en signe de reddition): Relax, B je plaisantais !

Buffy (contournant le comptoir, se rapprochant de lui) : Personne n'a le droit de m'appeler de cette façon ! Sauf Faith !

Faith, qui voyait la scène se dérouler devant ces yeux, ne savait plus comment réagir, d'un côté Buffy, de l'autre Jack. Cependant en voyant le regard de celui-ci s'emplissant de colère, elle intervint, s'interposant entre les deux, connaissant la force de ce dernier, voulant éviter que ça ne dérape.

Faith : Ok ! Viens Jack, on va aller boire un verre et discuter un peu avec les autres. (Le prenant par le bras, jetant un regard désolé à Buffy)

A peine, la porte refermée, Jack entraina Faith à s'asseoir près de lui, lui serrant fortement le bras. Souriant à tout le monde, se pencha à l'oreille de Faith pour lui murmurer :

Jack : Tu vas le regretter.

Faith serra les dents, autant que les poings, pour s'empêcher de se lever et le frapper. Ressassant sa colère, jusqu'à ce qu'elle aperçoive Buffy sortir de la cuisine, qui vint s'asseoir près de Rick, sans les regarder, elle n'entendit pas Cordélia lui poser une question.

Cordélia : Alors ? Faith ?

Faith (entendant son prénom, tournant enfin le regard vers celle qui lui parlait) : Pardon ? Tu disais ?

Cordélia : Je voulais savoir si vous aviez arrêté une date pour le mariage ?

Faith (qui n'avait qu'un envie c'est de hurler qu'elle n'en voulait pas de ce mariage) : Euh…bien,….en fait….on

Jack : C'est dans un mois, le 11 juillet pour être précis.

Cordélia (soudainement excité): Ouah ! Déjà ! Mais si je dois m'occuper de toute l'organisation, il faut que je m'y mette dès ce soir ! Enfin j'ai vu ça avec Faith, mais si tu n'es pas d'accord Jack, je peux….

Jack (la coupant, l'air charmeur) : Et je suis tout à fait d'accord avec ce choix.

Cordélia (sous le charme) : OH,…bien, …c'est très...gentil…merci…Jack.

Jack : C'est normal, les amies de Faith sont aussi mes amies. (Finissant sa phrase, en regardant Buffy)

Cette dernière serrait les dents, les poings, tentait de se contenir, elle se rappelait encore de la façon dont il avait parlé à Faith dans la cuisine, et de le voir jouer cette comédie, dans laquelle tout le monde avait l'air de l'apprécier, sans qu'aucun ne le connaisse vraiment. Mais, elle savait que ce Jack cachait des choses, et elle savait qu'elle avait maintenant un mois pour tenter de faire changer d'avis à Faith. Elle ne devait pas se marier avec cet homme. Elle lui prouverait qu'il n'était pas fait pour elle.

-…..-

La soirée se poursuivit dans le calme, hormis Cordélia qui dressait déjà la liste de toutes ces tâches pour organiser ce mariage. Willow avait remarqué ce froid entre Jack et Buffy. Elle avait remarqué ce regard de haine que Buffy lançait au futur mari de Faith. Elle ne savait pas encore ce qu'il en retournait mais elle devait parler à sa meilleure amie afin de savoir pourquoi elle réagissait de cette façon. Elle avait aussi remarqué la façon dont Faith se comportait en présence de Jack et de Buffy en même temps. Elle ne reconnaissait pas la Faith qu'elle avait toujours connu, sans gêne, sans attache, directe, franche dans sa façon de parler. Peut être était-ce l'amour qui l'a rendait comme ça, plus calme, plus posée, moins fonceuse. Elle regarda de nouveau Buffy, et put remarquer la différence lorsque cette dernière regardait Faith. Son regard se transformait aussi soudainement, pour devenir tendre, emprunt de gentillesse, de compassion, mais de tristesse aussi et surtout d'am… Non, pas d'amour, sur cette pensée, elle secoua la tête. Tentant de se concentrer sur les discussions en cours, pourtant elle pouvait jurer que cet éclat dans le regard de Buffy, elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis…elle ne savait même plus, tellement c'était loin. …Ou peut être que si, la dernière fois qu'elle avait surprise Buffy avoir un tel regard, était six ans plus tôt, lorsque Faith leur avait qu'elle partait de son côté… Elle sembla réaliser soudainement et comprendre mieux le comportement de Buffy depuis ces dernières années.

Willow (à elle-même, le regard dans le vide) : Pourquoi je n'ai pas vu ça plus tôt.

Kennedy (la regardant) : Tu m'as parlé ma puce ?

Willow : Euh, non, ..Non juste une pensée à voix haute.

Après un dernier regard vers Buffy puis Faith, elle en fut intimement persuadée, quelque chose se tramait entre elle deux, sans aucune n'en ait réellement conscience. Elle se dit alors, que les semaines à venir allaient surement emmener leurs lots de surprises.

_**A suivre…**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 :**** Voilà le vous met en ligne le chapitre 5. C'est la seule histoire où j'ai plusieurs chapitres en avance. Bonne lecture.**

Faith et Jack venaient de rejoindre leur appartement. Jack venait de refermer la porte pour suivre Faith dans le salon, celle-ci allait s'apprêter à parler, seulement à peine retourné elle reçu un coup de poing, elle se retrouva au sol quelques mètres plus loin. En relevant la tête, elle sentit quelque chose couler le long de sa joue, elle le toucha du doigt pour y découvrir du sang, en effet son arcade s'était ouverte sous la violence du coup. Elle se releva, les yeux noirs pour se jeter sur Jack et le frapper de toutes ces forces, après plusieurs minutes de combat il vacilla et chuta en arrière, il fit mine d'être sonné, pour laisser Faith s'approcher de lui, ce qu'elle fut, et c'est à ce moment qu'il sortit une seringue qu'il enfonça dans son bras.

Faith : Putain ! Jack, mais tu perds la boule ! C'est quoi ton putain de problème, tu,…tu,…

Elle sentit sa tête tournée, elle se recula pour s'accouder au comptoir de la cuisine, ne comprenant pas ce qui lui arrivait.

Faith : Mais,…qu'est-ce…que ….tu m'as filé ?

Jack (se relevant, fier de lui) : C'est un produit de synthèse pour neutraliser tes pouvoirs, il agit durant 1 heure, certes ce n'est pas très long pour le moment, mais à terme il agira beaucoup plus longtemps.

Faith : Pour…pourquoi ?

Jack : Je te l'ai déjà dit ! Cette mission je veux la mener à bien, et je ferai tout pour ça ! C'était quoi ce bordel dans la cuisine ?!

Faith : Je,…je te l'ai dis, on,…on est amie maintenant et…

Jack : Parce que des amies se collent autant pour discuter ?

Faith : C'était un jeu, c'est tout, … non mais qu'est-ce que tu t'es imaginé au juste ?

Jack : Je n'ai rien imaginé, j'ai vu, ce regard que tu avais c'était tout sauf un regard amical.

Faith : N'importe quoi ! Je suis hétéro je te signale ! Et B aussi, alors arrête tes conneries ! Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive, depuis quelques semaines tu es de pire en pire ! Avant tu savais avoir de l'humour, tu déconnais ! Maintenant t'es obsédé par cette mission et je t'avoue que je ne comprends pas pourquoi ! Et je commence à en avoir vraiment ras le cul ! (se levant) Et tu sais quoi, pouvoir ou pas, je me casse !

Jack : Ah oui ? Et tu vas allée où exactement ?

Faith : Cassé du vampire, j'ai besoin de me défouler !

Jack (riant) : Tu sais que c'est quasiment du suicide ?

Faith : Tu sais que tu me fais vraiment chier ! Alors je vais juste te faire une promesse, continue ton harcèlement et ta mission tu peux te la mettre où je pense et surtout je me ferai un plaisir de t'éclater la tête !

Jack : Bouhhh, j'ai peur ! A ta place je me calmerai très vite, parce que sinon ta petite blonde sois disant « hétéro », une fois morte elle n'aura plus d'état d'âme. Alors ok elle a l'air d'avoir un sacré caractère et de se croire supérieur à moi, mais elle sera plus qu'étonné si tu veux mon avis !

Faith (souriant, la main sur la poignée) : Tu crois que tu pourrais l'avoir aussi facilement ! Elle a sauvé 7 fois le monde, c'est battu contre des démons beaucoup plus dangereux que toi ! Tu crois vraiment que tu vas lui faire peur ?

Jack : T'inquiète pas pour ça, j'ai certaines méthodes dont je peux user pour arriver à mes fins ! T'en fais pas pour moi, si je la veux morte, elle sera morte !

Faith : Je ne te laisserai pas faire et tu le sais !

Jack : Bla, bla et bla…je sais tu me la déjà dis, seulement tu oublie vite que tes pouvoirs je les maitrise quand je veux, et de même pour ta petite copine !

Faith aurait voulu répondre par la force, ça la démangeait, et Jack commençait vraiment à lui taper sur les nerfs. Mais sachant qu'elle n'avait aucune chance à cet instant précis, elle préféra tourner les talons, serrer les dents et partir.

Une fois la porte close, Jack prit son téléphone et numérota :

_Allo ?_

Jack : Bonsoir Monsieur, excusez mon appel tardif, mais nous avons un problème avec Lehane.

_Lequel ? Vous m'avez assuré l'avoir sous contrôle._

Jack (un peu gêné) : Oui je sais, jusqu'à présent tout allait très bien, seulement depuis qu'elle a retrouvé cette Buffy Summers. Je pense que c'était une erreur de…

_Non ! Mademoiselle Summers est un élément primordial pour la bonne réussite de toute l'opération !_

Jack : Je sais Monsieur, cependant permettez-moi de d…

_Vous n'êtes qu'un subordonné, maintenant si vous avez un problème avec les ordres que je donne, il y en a d'autre qui attende de vous voir échouer._

Jack : Non Monsieur, il n'y a aucun problème.

_Bien, alors appelez-moi seulement lorsque vous aurez récupéré ce précieux talisman._

Jack : Bien Monsieur, merci.

…-…..

Faith déambulait dans le même cimetière que la dernière fois. Elle repensait encore à tout ce que lui avait dit Jack, elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre le changement de comportement de ce dernier. Lorsqu'elle l'avait connu, il était tellement différent, ils s'étaient d'ailleurs entendu tout de suite, autant amicalement que sexuellement. A présent elle avait l'impression que le Jack qu'elle avait toujours apprécié avait totalement disparut. Et cela coïncidait avec le venu d'un nouveau membre au conseil. Il fallait qu'elle tente d'en savoir plus à son sujet. Elle fut interrompue dans ces pensées par son téléphone.

Faith : Ouais ?

_Faith, …c'est moi…Buffy._

Faith (souriant instantanément en entendant sa voix) : Hey B ! Quoi de neuf depuis…tout à l'heure ?

_Rien, …en fait, …je,…je voulais être sure que…que tu allais bien._

Faith (touchant légèrement son arcade, grimaçant) : Très bien, pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

_Bien, j'ai trouvé Jack très tendu, lorsque vous partiez, et je…enfin je voulais être sur que….qu'il ne t'en voulait pas pour…enfin pour…certains trucs…._

Faith : Non B, ça roule, t'en fais pas.

_Alors tant mieux._

…

Faith (attendant une suite, mais rien) : B ? T'es toujours là ?

_Oui. Je…_

Faith se retourna soudainement, en entendant un craquement de branche derrière elle. Un vampire approchait d'elle à grand pas.

Faith : Je vais devoir te laisser B, le devoir m'appelle !

_Oh, …très bien, alors à…à plus tard._

Sans répondre, elle raccrocha. Le vampire qui approchait devait mesurer au moins deux mètres, et elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas retrouvé la pleine possession de sa force de tueuse. Elle sortit son pieu, faisant un salto avant pour passer derrière lui et le planter dès que ce dernier se retournerait, seulement elle avait beau y mettre toute sa force, le pieu ne fit que rebondir sur la poitrine du vampire.

_HUM HUM, ne me dit pas que tu es une tueuse ! Parce que si c'est ça, on t'a mal formé apparemment, tant mieux pour moi, je vais enfin gouter le sang d'une tueuse._

Faith : Tu rêves mon gros ! On ne m'attrape pas aussi facilement. Allez, viens me chercher !

Elle se mit à courir, suivit du vampire, au détour d'une tombe, d'un pas rapide, elle se retrouva face à lui, envoyant un coup de pied retourné. Ce dernier fut déséquilibré, elle en profita donc pour enchainer les coups, sans s'arrêter, seulement après quelques minutes, elle était de plus en plus essoufflée, tandis que le vampire lui ne fatiguait pas. La situation s'inversa, il réussit à saisir Faith, la bloquant contre une crypte.

_Et qu'est-ce qu'on dit ? On dit bon appétit !_

Il se pencha dans le cou pour la mordre, Faith savait à cette seconde, qu'elle ne pourrait se dégager de son emprise et qu'elle était perdue. Seulement, il n'eut pas le temps d'étancher sa soif, qu'il fut réduit en cendre et disparut pour laisser apparaitre Buffy.

Cette dernière regardait Faith, l'air surpris.

Buffy : Faith, mais qu'est- ce qu'il se passe, il allait te mordre !

Faith (se redressant, s'époussetant) : Je sais, je…j'ai pas compris ce qu'il vient de se passer.

En réalité, elle savait parfaitement, mais ne pouvait pas se permettre de dire à Buffy que Jack l'avait privé de sa force.

Fait (face à la lumière de la lune): J'ai peut être trop bu ce soir !

Buffy (la détaillant) : Te fiche pas de moi ! Mais (voyant son visage, posant la main au niveau de sa joue) qu'est-ce que…

Faith (se reculant rapidement, tournant la tête) : C'est rien B, t'en fais pas pour ça, …ce…ce vampire était coriace ! Mais tout va cinq sur cinq, c'est cool.

Buffy (se replaçant devant elle) : Non, je regrette ! Rien n'est cool !... Ces traces, ce sang séché, ça n'est pas la faute de ce vampire, tu ne viens pas de te faire ça à l'instant.

Faith ne savait que répondre, ne pouvant pas lui dire qu'il s'agissait aussi de l'œuvre de Jack.

Faith (reprenant sa marche) : Ah ça ! Oh, ça doit être le dernier vampire que j'ai tué juste avant !

Buffy (se plaçant de nouveau devant elle, la stoppant, croisant les bras) : Je ne te crois pas….C'est Jack,…c'est ça !

Faith : B, laisse moi passer tu veux !

Buffy : Non ! Pas avant que tu me réponde !

Faith (soufflant) : Tu sais que tu peux être super chiante ! Je t'ai dis de laisser tomber !

D'un mouvement elle voulut repousser Buffy, mais celle-ci ne bougeant pas, elle percuta la blonde, et fut déséquilibrer par cette dernière et tomba en arrière.

Faith (s'appuyant sur ces mains pour se relever) : Merde !

Buffy ne comprenait plus rien, l'autre soir elle avait vu Faith se battre contre ce démon et l'avait vaincu, et maintenant cette dernière donnait l'impression de n'avoir aucune force.

Buffy (s'accroupissant près d'elle) : Mais, …Faith tu….dis moi ce qu'il se passe. Ta force, …on dirait que….qu'elle n'est plus là.

Faith (baissant le regard) : Ecoute B, il y a des choses que tu ignore sur moi. Ok…je ne t'ai pas tout raconté, et…et tu vois je n'en ai aucune envie. Alors s'il te plait, ne me pose plus de question !

Buffy savait très bien que quelque chose n'allait pas avec Faith, et elle pensait deviner qui était derrière tout ça. Pour le moment elle préféra ne rien dire et aider Faith à se relever.

Buffy : Entendu Fait, à une condition, que tu accepte de me suivre pour qu'au moins je puisse te soigner.

Faith (une fois debout, souriant en coin pour tenter de se détendre un peu) : Parce que tu as des talents d'infirmière B ? Et tu as l'uniforme aussi ?

Buffy (secoua la tête, souriant très légèrement) : Pour l'uniforme je te laisse imaginer.

Faith : Ouhh ! A ce que je vois la B qui rougissait aux moindres de mes sous-entendu a disparut ?

Buffy : Et oui Faith, j'ai aussi beaucoup changé depuis notre dernière rencontre.

Faith (repensant à Buffy l'autre soir, la voix plus basse) : Ouais, faut croire qu'on a tous nos démons cachés.

Buffy avait très bien compris à quoi Faith venait de faire allusion, mais ne préféra rien répondre pour le moment.

…..-….

Une demi-heure plus tard chez Buffy.

Faith se retrouvait assise sur le rebord de la baignoire, Buffy soignant ses blessures avec douceur.

Buffy (positionner entre les cuisses de Faith) : Ca va aller je pense que tu n'aura pas besoin de point, après une bonne nuit de sommeil, je pense qu'il n'y aura plus aucune trace, et tu peux remercier ton statut de tueuse pour ça ! Autrement dis…Moi !

Faith (souriant) : Ah oui, comment oublier, (dans un geste de main) sans toi je n'existerai pas B ! (Baissant sa tête pour s'incliner) Alors merci… infiniment OH Tueuse !

Buffy (secouant la tête, se reculant) : T'es bête !

Faith (directe): Je sais ! C'est pour ça que tu m'aime !... (Réalisant ces mots) Euh, ….enfin je voulais dire…pas aimer dans le sens….tu vois ! Je…je plaisantais, c'était plus dans le sens aimer …style…comme…tu aime Red ou K, ou…

Buffy (souriant de voir Faith bafouiller pour une fois) : J'ai compris Faith, t'en fais pas !

Faith (se levant, passant la main dans ces cheveux) : Ouais, ok,…alors tant mieux !...bon je,…je crois que je vais rentrer. Merci de…d'avoir joué les infirmières B !

Buffy (déçue de la voir partir aussi rapidement) : Attends Faith, tu… enfin…tu peux rester ici, je veux dire, ….vu l'heure qu'il est ! J'ai une chambre d'ami, ça ne me dérange pas du tout !

Faith (souriant) : Merci B, mais non, il…il vaut mieux que je rentre.

Buffy (baissant le regard, perdant son sourire) : Comme tu veux.

Elle sortit de la salle de bain, suivit de Faith. Cette dernière avait bien vu le changement d'humeur de Buffy suite à son refus de rester. Elle savait aussi que de toute façon elle ne rentrerait pas rejoindre Jack, se pinçant la lèvre, hésitante, puis finalement,….

Faith : Ok, B, tu sais quoi, …je vais rester cette nuit. Enfin, si…si t'es toujours d'accord ?

Buffy (se retournant, les yeux brillant) : Oui ! …Enfin, oui évidemment que je suis toujours d'accord. C'est bien…que tu reste…Tu,…tu veux un café ?

Faith (les mains dans les poches arrières de son jeans) : Ouais, merci.

Buffy se dirigea vers la cuisine, sortant deux tasses et les posant sur le comptoir. Faith, s'assit sur un tabouret au bar et la regardait faire. Elle se surprenait elle-même à poser ces yeux sur des parties du corps de Buffy. Son regard s'égarait notamment sur la chute de ces reins, ses fesses pour remonter tout autant sur on beau décolleté que son chemisier mettait en valeur. Elle se créait elle-même des frissons, elle s'étonnait des réactions de son propre corps. Celui-ci ne semblait plus se contrôler lorsqu'elle se retrouvait à proximité de l'autre tueuse.

De son côté Buffy, jetait quelques coup d'œil en direction de Faith, et avait bien remarqué ces regards sur elle. Cependant elle ne faisait rien pour l'en empêcher, c'était plutôt le contraire, exagérait ces gestes, prenait plus de temps. Elle aimait sentir le regard de Faith sur elle, elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle avait le besoin irrépressible de plaire à la brune. Cependant elle repensait aussi à Jack et à ce qu'il avait fait à Faith, elle savait que ces coups aux visages, il en était l'auteur. Ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas c'est pourquoi Faith l'avait laissé faire, et pourquoi sa force l'avait quitté dans ce cimetière…Il fallait qu'elle en parle avec elle mais elle attendrait le bon moment. Pour le moment elle préférait se focaliser sur cette petite soirée improvisée avec Faith. Elle finit enfin sa tâche et vint s'asseoir face à Faith après avoir servit le café bien chaud.

Elle se fixait maintenant, sans rien dire, se jaugeait, tentant de comprendre ce à quoi l'autre pouvait penser. Bizarrement aucune d'elles n'étaient gênée par ce silence, elle l'appréciait tout simplement. Au bout de plusieurs minutes Faith rompit le silence.

Faith : C'est chouette chez toi !

Buffy (souriant) : Merci.

Faith (l'air de rien) : Et ce…Rick,…il…il ne vit pas ici ?

Buffy : Non. Je vis seule et c'est très bien comme ça !

Faith : C'est marrant j'ai toujours pensé qu'en revenant ici, je te retrouverai maman et mariée, en ménage, un chien, une belle petite famille quoi !

Buffy (souriant amèrement) : Il faudrait trouver la bonne personne pour ça.

Faith : Et Rick, ne l'est pas ?

Buffy (mesurant bien ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à répondre) : Non, ce n'est pas lui.

Faith : Oh ! Ok.

Buffy (jouant avec sa tasse) : Disons que…ces derniers jours je…je commence à prendre conscience…que…qu'il m'a toujours manqué quelque chose,… quelqu'un dans ma vie. Et depuis toutes ces années, inconsciemment je me posais la question.

Faith (comprenant très bien cette sensation) : Et tu l'as trouvé ?...Ta réponse ?

Buffy (fixant son regard émeraude dans le sien) : Je crois que oui. ..Je viens de la trouver.

Faith ne sut pas trop comment prendre cette réponse, voyant le regard de Buffy qui ne l'a quittait pas des yeux, elle frissonnait sous ce regard, n'osant croire ce qu'il voulait dire.

Faith : B, ….je…je comprends pas trop ce qu'il se passe entre nous depuis qu'on s'est retrouvé mais….enfin…

Buffy (la coupant, se levant, contournant le bar, pour se retrouver près de Faith) : Moi non plus Faith….tout ce que je sais, c'est que je me sens bien…quand….quand je suis près de toi. Ne me demande pas de t'expliquer, je ne le comprends pas moi-même… (Baissant le regard) Tout ce que je sais c'est que j'ai,…je ressens ce besoin d'être avec toi, de…d'être près de toi…et…de me retrouver dans tes bras. (Relevant son regard, fixant Faith, avançant pour se caler entre ses cuisses) Embrasse-moi Faith.

Faith (perdu) : B, je…

Buffy (le regard humide) : S'il…s'il te plait.

Ne pouvant et ne voulant faire autrement, Faith posa ses lèvres sur celles de Buffy, sa main sur sa joue, la caressant. Elle se créa un long frisson dans tout le corps. Buffy, quand à elle, en tremblait, tellement ce qu'elle ressentait était fort. Elle se colla à Faith, entourant ces bras autour de son cou. Elle voulait la sentir tout contre elle, et surtout ne pas penser à l'après, elle voulait juste que le temps s'arrête maintenant. Les émotions qui la parcourait, en ce moment, était tellement forte, jamais elle n'avait ressentit ça, avec personne. Seulement….

Faith (regardant Buffy, agitant ses mains devant ses yeux): B ? Tu m'entends ?

Buffy revint doucement à la réalité, elle venait de rêver ce baiser, et rien que le fait de revenir dans le réel, elle sentit son cœur se briser. I peine une seconde, elle se sentait enfin revivre et maintenant plus rien…

Buffy : (secouant la tête, se levant, nerveuse) : Oui,…je….ça va Faith…

Faith (fronçant les sourcils, se levant à son tour) : Non, B je vois bien que ça ne va pas. I peine une minute tu me parlais de Rick et d'un coup plus rien…

Buffy, en cette seconde ne supportait cette sensation d'avoir perdu quelque chose, sans l'avoir jamais vraiment eu. Elle ne se comprenait plus, pourquoi ressentait-elle ça pour Faith, pourquoi maintenant ? Qu'allait-il advenir maintenant, et Jack, et Rick, autant de question qui se bousculait dans sa tête.

Buffy (encore plus perdu, sentant ces larmes arrivés) : Faith, je…je vais aller me coucher, (baissant le regard) je…. je ne me sens pas très bien,….excuse moi. Partant dans sa chambre laissant Faith dans le salon, elle aussi perdu, par le soudain changement de comportement de Buffy.

_**A suivre…**_

_**Voilà, j'espère que cette suite vous aura plus ! Comme je n'ai eu que 3 reviews (merci d'ailleurs à elles), je pense que vous n'aimez pas cette histoire. Peut-être que le déroulement de l'histoire ne plait pas beaucoup. Alors merci de me dire si je continue l'histoire ou si je laisse tomber.**_

A _**suivre…**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 :**

_**Suite aux reviews d'encouragement que j'ai reçu, je publie un autre chapitre ! Merci ça m'a reboosté ! Vraiment ! J'espère que celui-ci sera à la hauteur de vos attentes !...**_

A présent Faith ne savait pas comment réagir, devait-elle suivre Buffy et voir ce qui n'allait pas ou devait-elle respecter son choix de s'isoler et aller elle-même se coucher. Elle avait bien vu que Buffy commençait à pleurer, seulement elle n'avait pas la moindre idée du pourquoi ni du comment. Elles étaient là en train de discuter tranquillement autour d'un café et en une seconde, Buffy venait littéralement de s'enfuir. Avait-elle fait ou dit quelque chose de mal ? Elle ne savait plus, depuis qu'elle était revenue Buffy pouvait passer d'un extrême à l'autre en un claquement de doigt.

_Toc Toc…_

« Buffy, je peux entrer ? »

Buffy (entre deux larmes): Non Faith, laisse-moi.

« B, s'il te plaît… »

Buffy : Faith, je,…je ne veux pas que tu me vois comme ça !

Entrant…

Faith (tentant un sourire) : Trop tard !

Buffy, qui était assise par terre au pied de son lit, cachant son visage entre ces bras, qui entourait ses jambes.

Faith (se rapprochant la voix basse) : Hey ! B ! Laisse-moi t'aider ok ?

(S'accroupissant près de Buffy, posant la main sur son épaule) Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas ?

Buffy : Rien du tout !

Faith (s'asseyant à côté d'elle) : Tu sais B si t'es bornée, je le suis encore plus, alors je vais rester là toute la nuit s'il le faut ! T'as pas fini de m'avoir sur ton dos.

Buffy (le visage toujours caché, marmonnant) : Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Moi je n'ai jamais pris le temps de comprendre tes problèmes. Alors pourquoi t'es comme ça avec moi ?

Faith (souriant): Ben faut croire que je préfère quand tu me botte le cul ! (entendant Buffy rire légèrement) Je dois être mazo, c'est surement ça ! Allez B !

Buffy (relevant enfin son visage, les yeux rouges, essuyant ces larmes) : Tu,…tu dois me trouver bête pas vrai ?

Faith (redevenant plus sérieuse) : Non B. Je sais que la vie c'est pas tout rose, et je me doute que la tienne ne l'est pas en ce moment. On a tous droit de craquer !

Buffy : Pas moi !

Faith : Ah ouais ? Et pourquoi toi moins que les autres ?

Buffy : Parce que,…plein de personnes compte sur moi, et je…je ne dois pas les décevoir.

Faith : Tu sais que ça pourrait s'appeler du surmenage de tueuse ça ? Et si tu comptais un peu sur les autres pour une fois ?

Buffy : Je…je ne peux pas faire ça. Personne ne peut comprendre ce que je ressens.

Faith : Moi, si.

Buffy : Non Faith, toi encore moins !

Faith : Oui, c'est vrai ! J'oubliais, tu es l'élue ! La seule et unique !

Buffy : Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire…et…en plus ça fait bien longtemps que je ne suis plus la seule et unique !

Faith (l'air de rien, de sa voix légèrement rauque) : Ben…tu l'es pour moi.

Buffy sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine en entendant ces mots, de la part de Faith. Elle leva son regard vers elle, comme si elle ne sachant pas quoi répondre…

Buffy : C'est…c'est vraiment ce que tu pense ?

Faith (un peu plus nerveuse) : Oui,…enfin je veux dire, je sais qu'il y a plein de tueuses partout maintenant, mais… pour moi, je te considère toujours comme LA tueuse, tu vois ?

Buffy (le regard nostalgique) : J'aimais bien l'idée qu'on soit les seules toi et moi. Comme avant.

Faith : Ouais, moi aussi ! Mais le passé c'est le passé Buffy, on ne peut pas revenir en arrière ! D'ailleurs si on le pouvait, je ferai tout pour réparer tout le mal que j'ai pu te faire.

Buffy : J'ai oublié tout ça ! Je n'ai gardé que les bons moments.

Faith (étonné) : Pourtant, il y a eu plus de mauvais.

Buffy :…

Faith : Je…c'est pas ce que je…

Buffy : Pourquoi t'es parti ?

Faith (fronçant un sourcil) : Quand ça ?

Buffy : Quand on est arrivé à LA après la force.

Faith : Oh,…bien disons que…je ne me sentais pas trop à ma place parmi vous tous. Tu vois, tout ça, ce monde, c'était ta vie, pas la mienne, …j'ai toujours été seule et…. (Haussant les épaules)…je suppose qu'il n'y a que comme ça que je suis bien.

Buffy : T'aurais pas du partir, ou…j'aurais pu venir avec toi.

Faith (encore plus étonnée d'entendre ce genre de chose de Buffy) : Buffy, tu…tu dis ça maintenant, parce que…parce que t'es pas bien mais…..je …je ne pense pas que ce soit ce qu'il te faut. Tu vois tu as toujours été entouré, tes amies, ta famille, …t'es pas faite pour être seule.

Buffy : Pourtant, je le suis…maintenant.

Faith (voulant la faire un peu rire) : Sympa, je suis là pourtant!

Buffy : Non Faith. Je veux dire…oui tu es là maintenant, mais demain tu seras retourné… auprès de lui et…et bientôt tu seras mariée. Et tu…tu repartiras et… (Sentant ces larmes revenir) laisse tomber. Tu devrais aller dormir. C'est vrai,…depuis que t'es revenue, tu me vois me lamenter sur mon pauvre sort, et tu dois te dire que je suis égoïste, que je pense qu'à mon petit bonheur.

Faith : Non, pas du tout B. Et je ne suis pas encore mariée que je sache, ni partit !

Buffy (la regardant) : Parce que tu ne veux plus le faire ?

Faith (baissant son regard) : SI,…. Si… sans doute.

Après un silence…

Buffy : Bonne nuit Faith.

Faith (souriant) : Ca c'est la méthode sympa, pour me dire de m'en aller c'est ça ?

Buffy (se levant, enlevant ces chaussures pour aller s'allonger dans son lit, sur son côté droit) : Si tu veux. Mais je sais que t'es fatiguée même si tu ne me le dis pas.

Faith : Ok, bonne nuit B.

Buffy (toujours aussi triste et mal) : Bonne nuit Faith.

Elle ferma les yeux, elle voulait oublier toute la pression qu'elle se mettait, oublier tout ce qui n'allait pas dans sa vie, oublier et dormir, ne pensant plus à rien. Quelques secondes après, elle sentit un poids sur son lit, puis un bras venir l'enlacer à la taille. Elle baissa le regard sur cette main qui était encore levé, doigts écartés attendant quelque chose. Elle se sentit tellement bien d'un coup, sentant Faith dans son dos, cette main tendu pour elle. Elle entremêla ces doigts, s'accrochant à la main de Faith avec l'envie de ne plus la lâcher. Elle laissa échapper un soupir qui fit sourire Faith, et la conforter dans son idée, qu'elle avait sans doute bien fait de rester avec Buffy. Et Buffy serrait tant qu'elle pouvait la main de Faith, de peur qu'elle ne parte, et se recula un peu plus pour être encore plus collée à Faith. Cette dernière sentant Buffy tenir sa main fortement, ne put s'empêcher de la taquiner légèrement pour tenter de la détendre un peu.

Faith : Je sais que je suis une tueuse, mais à force de me serrer la main autant, pour demain matin, je crois qu'elle pourra plus me servir !

Buffy se sentit gêné et relâcha de suite la pression qu'elle faisait sur la main de Faith.

Buffy : Désolée, je…

Faith (se redressant légèrement) : Non, B, je, je plaisantais ! Ca me va très bien à moi, tu peux même la broyer si ça peut te faire aller mieux. B, je plaisantais ok.

Buffy (d'une petite voix) : Ok.

Faith : B ?

Buffy : Oui Faith ?

Faith (souriant) : Je n'arriverai pas à dormir si tu ne la resserre pas et si je n'ai pas droit à un bisou de bonne nuit !

Buffy (riant enfin) : T'es bête !

Faith : Je sais ! Mais c'est….

Buffy (souriant se rappelant de leur conversation dans la cuisine) : Mais c'est comme ça que je t'aime !

Faith (souriant s'en rappelant aussi) : Et ouais ! …Allez je t'embête plus, dors bien Buffy.

Buffy : Toi aussi Faith.

Faith venait de fermer les yeux, sentant peu à peu son épuisement l'emporter vers le sommeil. Elle voulait oublier juste quelques heures Jack et ces projets, ce mariage, sa mission, le pourquoi de sa venue à LA mais une seule chose qui semblait compter en ce moment et qui semblait prendre peu à peu la priorité sur tout le reste, c'était Buffy. Elle se savait attachée à la blonde d'une façon particulière mais ne pensait que cela prendrait une telle importance aujourd'hui. Pourtant, le fait était, que depuis qu'elle avait revu Buffy, ce lien semblait s'intensifier de jour en jour. Et elle ne supportait pas de la voir mal, la voir souffrir, elle ressentait comme le besoin de la protéger, même si pour cela ses problèmes à elle devait passés au second plan. Cela n'avait pas d'importance. Elle devait au moins ça à Buffy, histoire de rattraper un peu tout les problèmes qu'elle lu avait causé par le passé.

Buffy, quand à elle, gardait bien les yeux ouverts, elle n'arrêtait pas de se dire que Faith était là, avec elle, en ce moment, qu'elle ne l'avait pas laissé, qu'elle s'occupait d'elle malgré les soucis que la brune pouvait avoir de son côté. Et l'évidence de cette situation était qu'elle appréciait, même plus que de raison, que Faith prenne soin d'elle. Elle voulait se laisser aller pour la première fois depuis des années, elle sentait qu'elle pouvait laisser ses émotions prendre le dessus et les faire sortir. Oui, la seule présence de Faith à ces côtés, lui donnait l'envie de s'en sortir, de se battre, de reprendre goût à la vie. A présent sa seule crainte était de voir Faith s'éloigner à nouveau d'elle. Même si au fond d'elle, elle avait la certitude que de toute façon c'est ce qui allait arriver. Ce mariage, ce Jack en qui elle n'avait aucune confiance. A présent elle savait ce qu'elle avait à faire. Il fallait qu'elle trouve une solution pour faire ouvrir les yeux à Faith, et lui démontrer que Jack n'était pas fait pour elle. Qu'on ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance et surtout qu'il ne serait jamais la personne qui pourrait la comprendre, et l'aimer comme elle le mérite… Après quelques minutes de réflexion, elle ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'elle caressait la main de Faith de son pouce. Elle se retourna pour faire face à Faith, l'embrassa sur la joue pour répondre à sa demande et reprit sa place initiale tout aussi rapidement.

Buffy : Merci Faith.

Faith avait rouvert ses yeux dès qu'elle avait sentit les lèvres de Buffy se poser sur elle. Cependant elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'apprécier de la regarder, car cette dernière, sans doute gêné de son geste, c'était retourner très rapidement, trop rapidement au gout de Faith. Elle sourit tout de même en voyant que Buffy avait répondu à sa demande de bisou. Elle se redressa légèrement pour aller déposer elle-aussi un léger baiser sur la joue de Buffy et lui murmurer au creux de l'oreille.

Faith : De rien B.

Elle se rallongea ensuite pour se coller à Buffy, et continuer de la tenir dans ces bras, d'une manière possessive, mais aussi avec douceur et tendresse. Ce qui faisait d'ailleurs penser à une étreinte beaucoup plus qu'amicale. Mais elle s'en fichait. Elle ferma enfin les yeux, respirant l'odeur vanillée de Buffy, l'emmenant dans une sorte de paix intérieure qui lui faisait énormément de bien. Elle s'endormit au bout de quelques minutes seulement.

Buffy avait sentit son cœur s'accélérer à l'approche de Faith, ce baiser, cette façon de l'entourer de ces bras. Elle ne voulait désormais plus s'endormir, non,…elle voulait profiter de chaque minute où elle se trouvait dans les bras de Faith. Cependant sa fatigue eut raison d'elle puisqu'au bout d'une heure à profiter et à ressentir tout ces légers frissons, elle finit par s'endormir.

….-…

Le lendemain, les rayons du soleil, filtrait à travers les rideaux fermés. Faith dormait profondément, Buffy toujours dans ces bras, aucune d'elles n'avaient bougés durant la nuit. Buffy ouvrit doucement ces yeux, elle se sentait encore dans cet état de tranquillité que l'on ressent juste avant que toutes nos pensées ne reprennent le dessus. Seulement, ce qui différait de tout les autres matins pour Buffy, c'est qu'elle se trouvait être dans les bras de sa tueuse de sœur et bloquait toutes les moindres pensées parasites pour se focaliser sur la brune qu'elle avait dans son dos. Elle se retourna doucement, afin de ne pas la réveiller. Une fois face à elle, la voir endormit, elle put la détailler longuement, voir ces traits mûris par les années, toujours ce même air arrogant, mais en cet instant elle voyait ce visage calme, reposé avec un léger sourire aux lèvres. Son arcade s'était pratiquement refermée et il ne restait que quelques légères traces des coups qu'elle avait reçus avec Jack, la veille. Ces sourcils se froncèrent l'espace d'une seconde en pensant à lui, elle allait lui faire payer le faite de faire souffrir Faith,…sa Faith. Elle reprit sa contemplation, elle la trouvait magnifique, cette peau douce, sans défaut, ses lèvres pulpeuses, cette fossettes sur son menton, sa longue chevelure brune. Elle aimait tout chez la brune. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas ce qu'elle ressentait mais tant pis, elle se sentait bien et ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête.

Elle caressa doucement du bout de ces doigts le visage de la brune, faisant glisser ses doigts lentement jusqu'à arriver sur ces lèvres. Cette dernière commençait à se réveiller, et savait ce réveil beaucoup plus agréable que tous les précédents. Son sourire s'élargit lorsqu'elle sentit les doigts de la blonde retracer les traits de son visage. Elle revenait doucement à la réalité, se savait dans le lit de Buffy, avec cette dernière. Elle ouvrit doucement ses yeux pour voir de grands yeux verts juste face à elle, et rien que de voir le sourire de Buffy, cela la réchauffait.

Faith (d'une voix éraillée) : Bonjour Miss Summers.

Buffy (souriant toujours autant) : Bonjour Miss Lehane. Bien dormi ?

Faith (s'étirant un peu) : Mieux que jamais ! Et toi ?

Buffy (replaçant une mèche rebelle derrière l'oreille de la brune) : Ca fait très longtemps que je n'ai pas aussi bien dormit. Et je crois savoir pour quelle raison !

Faith (frissonnant sous son geste) : Et c'est quoi cette raison ?

Buffy : Tu m'as tenu chaud !

Faith (riant) : Ah oui je vois, je t'ai servis de chauffage en gros !

Buffy (un sourire charmeur) : Oui.

Faith(le sourire en coin) : Ouais ! Donc si je résume tu ne dormais pas bien avant parce que tu avais froid et moi je t'ai réchauffé toute la nuit grâce à la chaleur de mon corps…super sexy….au passage ! Donc je peux conclure que pour que tu sois bien reposé et en forme, je dois dormir avec toi à partir de maintenant ?)

Buffy : Voilà !

Faith : Ouais ! Va quand même falloir que je vois avec J…enfin non, je veux dire…non…c'est pas ce que je voulais dire…

Buffy (son sourire se faisant plus léger face à ce rappel) : C'est bon, t'en fais pas Faith… (Préférant changer de sujet) Bon voilà ce que je te propose, je vais prendre ma douche…

Faith (la coupant, taquine) : Et c'est ça que tu me propose ? Une douche, hum, ouais, ok !

Buffy (lui faisant une petite tape sur l'épaule) : Ah ah ! Non je parlais de ma douche, toi tu prends la tienne après si tu veux, et pendant que tu la prends, je prépare le petit déj !

Faith : Ouah ! B ! Tu me préparerais mon petit déj, rien que pour moi ?!

Buffy (se levant) : …Pour te remercier de m'avoir tenu chaud cette nuit !

Faith : Ah ouais, je me disais qu'il y avait bien une raison !

Buffy (lui faisant un énorme sourire et un clin d'œil) : A tout de suite !

Faith se redressa, appréciant énormément ce début de journée. Elle finit par se lever et se diriger vers la cuisine, elle se dit qu'elle allait préparer son petit déjeuner à la blonde. Et bizarrement, elle ne le ressentait pas du tout comme une corvée, Elle avait envie de le faire tout simplement.

Elle avait pratiquement finit, elle avait fouillé dans les placards de la cuisine pour trouver tout ce dont elle avait besoin. Son téléphone se mit alors à vibrer, en le récupérant, elle fronça les sourcils en voyant le nom de Jack s'afficher. Entendant Buffy sortir de la salle de bain, elle préféra ignorer cet appel ainsi que tous ces précédents et reposa son téléphone.

Buffy sortit quelques secondes plus tard, habillé d'un jeans bleu clair et d'un haut blanc et noir. En approchant, elle vit que Faith s'était déjà occupée de tout. Son sourire ne la quittait plus.

Buffy : Je vois que tu t'es occupé de tout !

Faith (assise sur le plan de travail, la voyant s'approcher) : Et ouais ! Tu m'excuse mais j'ai du fouillé un peu pour trouver tout !

Buffy (l'embrassant sur la joue pour la remercier, et lui répondit d'une voix basse et sensuelle) : T'es ici chez toi Faith, tu peux fouiller où ça te chante.

Faith frissonna encore sous la moindre attention que Buffy lui portait. Elle commençait même à s'habituer à cette chaleur qui ne la quittait pas en présence de la blonde.

Faith : Ok ! Hum… on…on se le prend ce petit déj !

_**A suivre…**_

_**Voilà fin de ce chapitre très centré sur nos deux tueuses, mais juste pour vous donner envie, dans le chapitre suivant, une confrontation Buffy/Jack aura lieu ! Mais je ne vous en dis pas plus ! A la semaine prochaine…**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapitre 7**__** : Voilà une mise à jour pour ce week-end. Merci pour les reviews que j'ai eu ! Du coup je me suis dépêchée pour écrire plus vite…**_

Buffy était partie faire quelque course en ville, elle se sentait bien. Ce début de journée n'aurait pas pu mieux commencer. Elle l'avait passé en compagnie de Faith après avoir dormit tout contre elle. Elle repensait à ces mots échangés, à ce petit déjeuner en tête à tête avec personne pour les déranger. Elle était sur son petit nuage. Seul ombre au tableau, était Jack. Elle ne l'avait pas oublié, loin de là, ce qu'il avait fait à Faith, la veille, il le paierait !

Une étrange sensation la prenait depuis quelques minutes. Elle avait cette impression que quelqu'un la suivait, elle s'était retournée plusieurs fois mais n'avait remarqué personne de suspect.

Elle décida de faire un détour, rentrer dans un magasin, faisant mine de regarder les vêtements en vitrine tout en jetant des coups d'œil dans la rue. Elle allait partir quand elle le vit passer. Jack. C'était donc Jack qui la suivait, un léger sourire se dessina sur ces lèvres, elle pourrait peut être réglé ces comptes avec lui, elle se dirigea vers une vendeuse pour lui déposer ces paquets lui disant qu'elle revenait très vite. Une fois débarrassé de ces achats, elle se sortit pour le rejoindre, il marchait dos à elle, tentant de la retrouver parmi les piétons très nombreux, en cette matinée.

Buffy (bras croisés, juste derrière lui) : Tiens tiens, on me suit ?

Jack (se retourna vivement, faisant face à la tueuse, il était déjà irritée de la voir se tenir face à lui avec son sourire aux lèvres.

Jack : Pas du tout !

Buffy : Ben voyons ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?!

Jack : Rien du tout ! Ou plutôt si. J'ai une demande à te faire.

Buffy (haussant les épaules) : Vas-y toujours !

Jack : Je veux que tu arrête de tourner autour de Faith !

Buffy : C'est marrant, ça sonne plutôt comme une menace plus qu'une demande !

Jack : Tu le prends comme tu veux ! Du moment que tu ne t'approche plus de Faith !

Buffy (faisant mine de réfléchir) : Oui, mais non ! Faith ne t'appartient pas que je sache !

Jack (souriant ironiquement) : Ca, ce n'est qu'une question de temps ma chère!

Buffy (perdant son sourire) : C'est ce que tu crois ! Mais je la laisserai jamais faire la plus grosse erreur de sa vie, ç savoir t'épouser !

Jack : Vraiment ? J'aimerai bien voir ça ! Faith est à moi et elle fera tout ce que je lui dis ! Tu m'entends, et c'est pas une petite tueuse comme toi qui m'empêcheras de faire ce que j'ai envie d'elle !

Buffy : Je sais très bien que c'est toi qui la frappé hier soir ! Même si elle n'a pas voulu me le dire, je le sais ! Et je vais te faire regretter d'avoir poser la main sur elle !

Jack (faisant un signe de main, la provoquant) : Vraiment ! Vas-y viens me frapper ! Je t'attends moi !

Sans attendre plus longtemps, Buffy se jeta sur Jack, lui assénant des coups de poings violent ! Elle fut étonnée de voir celui-ci se laisser faire. Une fois au sol, elle le maintenait à terre, et le fixait :

Défends-toi ! Je sais très bien que tu es plus fort que ça !

Jack (la lèvre en sang) : Non ! Tu vois ma petite Faith ne verra qu'une seule chose, que tu m'as frappé et alors que je ne voulais pas user de la violence !

Buffy (le fixant toujours, ces yeux plus noirs que jamais) : Je sais très bien que tu cache quelque chose, et je trouverai ce que c'est ! Tu m'entends, je le trouverai ! Et Faith n'est pas à toi, elle n'appartient à personne !

Jack (voulant faire enrager Buffy, pour que celle-ci le frappe à nouveau) : C'est pas ce qu'elle quand on est au lit ! Et qu'elle gémi de plaisir en hurlant mon nom !

Buffy (secouant la tête) : Tais- toi !

Jack (imitant Faith) : Humm Jack, encore !

Buffy : La ferme !

Jack : Oh non c'est trop bon chérie!

Buffy (comprenant où Jack voulait en venir, se redressant) : Je vais te laisser une chance. Tu renonce à ce mariage et je te laisse partir, vraiment je ne cherche pas à savoir qui tu es, ce que tu veux, tu pars et c'est terminé !

Jack (se relevant, s'énervant de voir que Buffy ne lâchait pas) : C'est hors de question, maintenant moi je te laisse une chance, tu n'approche plus de Faith, et moi je te laisse la vie sauve !

Buffy (souriant ironiquement) : Parce que tu crois sincèrement que tu me fais peur (le montrant du doigt), toi, toi ! Laisse-moi rire juste deux secondes !

Jack(le regard plus sombre) : Tu as raison sur un point Buffy, tu ne me connais pas, et tu ne sais pas non plus de quoi je suis capable ! Alors à ta place je ferais moins la maligne !

Buffy (tendant sa main): Bouhhhh, j'ai peur, regarde j'en tremble déjà !

Jack (sentant sa colère monté de plus en plus devant son insolence) : Tu vas le regretter Buffy Summers ! Ne te met pas sur mon chemin !

Buffy : Ben tu ne vois pas que c'est toi qui es sur le mien pour l'instant !

Jack n'en pouvant plus, il se jeta sur Buffy lui assénant des coups de poings très violents, elle chuta au sol, surprise de la force qu'il avait. Elle se releva pour lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. D'autres coups s'en suivirent, les passants les regardaient se battre avec peur, la police arriva pour tenter de les séparer. Ce qui fut peine perdu étant donné la force des deux combattants. Jack finit par se redresser, regardant autour de lui tous ces gens les observer. Il disparut aussitôt dans un nuage de fumée, laissant Buffy seule, surprise par ce qu'elle venait de voir. Elle savait que Jack n'était pourtant qu'un humain, elle ne comprenait d'où lui venaient toute cette force et ces pouvoirs. Voyant elle-aussi tous ces gens l'observé comme si elle était devenu folle, elle s'enfuit en courant. Elle en avait même oublié ces achats dans ce magasin.

…..-…..

Faith, de son côté, n'était pas très concentré sur les discussions alentours, c'est-à-dire, Cordélia et l'organisation de son futur mariage. Toutes ces pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête, d'un côté elle pensait à Jack, de l'autre à Buffy, puis sa mission. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, continuer cette mascarade, ce mariage, ce faux couple, et encore et toujours Buffy, voir Buffy si fragile lui serrait le cœur à chaque fois. Elle se disait que peut être si elle repartait avec Jack, Buffy irait peut être mieux. Pourtant elle savait que ce démon Wolkoff allait se montrer, et d'ici peu de temps, d'où l'organisation de ce faux mariage. En effet celui convoitait la faux des tueuses, celle que Buffy avait gardé depuis leur victoire contre la force. Quelques semaines plus tôt, Jack avait eu l'idée de monter ce plan pour l'attirer, le faire venir, Jack devait faire croire à ce démon qu'en se rapprochant de Buffy et de ces amies, il récupèrerait cette faux et le lui donnerait. A ce moment là Faith serait là pour l'accueillir. Pour cela il fallait qu'elle tienne encore un peu. Cependant, au vu du changement de comportement de Jack, ces temps-ci, elle commençait à se demander si celui-ci n'avait pas prit son rôle « d'agent double » trop au sérieux, au point de changer de camps. Elle secoua la tête, se disant que cela ne pouvait pas être possible, elle connaissait bien Jack, il passait par une face de stress, sans doute, elle devait lui laisser un peu de temps.

_Alors ça te plairait ?_

Faith sortit soudainement de ces pensées en entendant Cordélia lui parler.

Faith : Pardon ?

Cordélia (un air dépité) : Faith, c'est ton mariage ! T'es au courant quand même ?

Cette dernière allait répondre, lorsque son téléphone sonna.

Faith : Excuse moi je dois répondre, (elle se leva, pour s'éloigner) Cordélia, tu as carte blanche Ok, fais ce que tu veux. Je te laisse.

Faith : Allo ?

Rejoins-moi à l'appartement maintenant !

Faith se tendit, en écoutant le ton que prenait Jack pour lui parler.

Faith : Ouais, j'arrive !

….-…

Elle était en route, sur le chemin du retour, quand son portable résonna, sans regarder qui l'appelait elle répondit :

Faith (d'un ton sec): Je t'ai dis que j'arrivai !

C'est moi Faith, je…je te dérange apparemment ?

Faith (surprise d'entendre Buffy, reprit d'une voix beaucoup plus douce) : Non, désolé B, je pensais que c'était …quelqu'un d'autre. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Un problème ?

Oui…je…enfin….avec Jack on….on s'est battu et…

Faith (fronçant les sourcils) : Quoi ? Mais où ça, quand ? Tu vas bien ? Ou tu es ?

Je,…ça va Faith, ….je…je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas du t'appeler…je…

Faith (la coupant) : Non, non dit…dit moi où tu es et je te rejoins de suite.

Je …viens de rentrer chez moi.

Faith (faisant demi-tour): J'arrive, à tout de suite.

Elle raccrocha sans attendre de réponse, son cœur s'était mis à battre plus vite sous cette nouvelle. Son portable résonna, elle répondit de suite.

Faith : Bouge pas, j'arrive, promis je…

Magne-toi j'ai pas toute la journée, je veux en finir aujourd'hui !

Faith (le regard soudainement noir) : Tu as osé lever la main sur elle Jack ! Je t'avais prévenu que…

Cette pétasse n'a pas voulu m'écouter ! Maintenant tu rapplique ici de suite ! Ou je te promets que tu va le regretter !

Faith (serrant son volant) : Tu sais quoi Jack, je t'emmerde toi et ta mission, ça t'a monté à la tête, ta pété un câble !

Tu sais que je n'aime pas me répéter !

Faith : Vas te faire foutre !

D'un geste rageur, elle raccrocha, pour se concentrer sur la route.

….-….

Quelques minutes après elle arrivait chez Buffy. Elle habitait une maison près de la plage, elle se gara dans l'allée et sortit de sa voiture pour se diriger vers l'entrée. Elle allait frapper lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur Buffy dont le visage en sang, montrait les conséquences du combat mené un peu plus tôt.

Faith avala difficilement en voyant le visage tuméfié de Buffy. Elle rentra et ferma derrière elle, pour prendre Buffy dans ces bras aussitôt.

Faith : Buffy je suis désolée, je…

Buffy (son visage dans son cou) : Ce n'est pas ta faute Faith.

Faith : Si,…si ça l'est. Je j'aurais du le prévoir, j'aurai du…

Buffy (se redressant) : Comment tu aurais pu le prévoir ?

Faith : Ecoute Buffy, tu…tu ne sais pas tout à son sujet….ni au mien d'ailleurs. Je…je t'ai caché certaines choses et…

Buffy : Je m'en fiche Faith, tout ce qui m'importe maintenant c'est qu'il arrête de te faire souffrir.

Faith (esquissant un sourire) : C'est drôle ça B, c'est toi qui est blessé et c'est moi qui souffre… Viens il faut te soigner.

Buffy : Ok.

Buffy indiqua à Faith, le chemin de la salle de bain, elle s'appuya contre le lavabo, tandis que Faith prenait le nécessaire pour la soigner.

Buffy (souriant légèrement mais grimaçant sous la douleur) : Ouche !... Tu…tu sais que ça fait déjà vu ça ! Sauf que la dernière fois c'était moi l'infirmière !

Faith (souriant commençant à essuyer le sang sécher sur les lèvres de Buffy) : Ouais, ben je préfère largement quand TU fais l'infirmière ! … (Après un léger silence, reprenant son sérieux)Plus sérieusement B, je veux plus que tu fasses d'imprudence, tu ne sais pas de quoi Jack est capable.

Buffy : Explique-moi Faith, pourquoi ? Pourquoi ce mariage ? (avalant difficilement) TU…tu l'aimes ?

Comment Faith pouvait terminer cette discussion sans tout dévoiler. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui dire la vérité, Buffy serait encore plus en danger que maintenant. Et c'était hors de question. Elle devait lui mentir, même si cela lui fendait le cœur.

Faith : Buffy je…

Buffy (posant sa main sur l'avant bras de Faith pour lui faire cesser tout mouvement et d'une voix douce) : Réponds-moi Faith.

Faith (plongeant dans son regard émeraude, baissant le regard en répondant) : Oui.

Buffy sentit son cœur se serrer en entendant cette réponse, elle avait tellement espéré entendre le contraire. Mais au fond espérer quoi exactement, elle ne se comprenait pas elle-même en ce moment, depuis que Faith était revenue tout se bousculait dans sa tête. Elle prenait peu à peu conscience que ses sentiments pour elle était plus fort de jour en jour, et cela était encore plus vrai depuis cette nuit qu'elle avait passé dans ces bras. Et pourtant elle n'avait pas le droit d'espérer quoi que ce soit, Faith était là pour se marier et pas pour elle. Elle baissa le regard, se redressa indiquant à Faith d'arrêter de la soigner. Pourtant elle osa :

Buffy : Pourquoi ? Et…co…comment tu peux l'aimer ? Il ne te mérite pas ! C'est… (S'emballant toute seule) je,…je te comprends pas Faith, déjà qu'avant tu n'étais pas du genre à t'attacher et là tu tombe sous le charme de ce monstre !... (Marchant de droite à gauche) Parce que oui, ce que je te dis ne te plaira sans doute pas, mais je sais qu'il n'est pas ce qu'il prétend être, il…il te ment, et en plus je suis sure qu'il ne t'aime pas ! En tout cas pas comme m… (Réalisant ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire, se surprenant elle-même)Comme,…comme, comme il devrait. Voilà !

Faith l'avait écouté, sans l'interrompre, elle savait que Buffy avait raison sur toute la ligne, elle savait que cette dernière était maligne et intelligente et son raisonnement venait de le démontrer. Si seulement elle pouvait lui dire la vérité, mais c'était trop tôt, il fallait qu'elle patiente encore un peu.

Faith : Je sais que ça peut te paraitre dingue B, mais …tu vois Jack et moi on,…on a traversé tellement de chose ensemble. Je…je le connais, il traverse juste une mauvaise passe en ce moment et…

Buffy (la coupant) : Comme tout le monde, et ce n'est pas pour ça qu'on se tape d'autres personnes !

Faith : Je sais, je…je vais lui dire de ne plus t'approcher.

Buffy (s'énervant, voyant que Faith ne réagissait pas plus que ça) : C'est tout ! Il,…il me suit en plein jour, comme un pervers, m'agresse et toi, ta solution c'est de lui dire de ne pas m'approcher et de continuer la préparation de ton mariage comme si de rien n'était !

Faith : Ecoute Buffy, il y a des choses que tu ne peux pas comprendre parce que…

Buffy (partant dans le salon): Oui c'est sur ! Je ne te comprends plus Faith ! Tu…ce…cette nuit tu…tu es restée à mes côtés parce que j'étais mal, et aujourd'hui ton futur mari me frappe et toi, tu…ça n'a pas l'air de te déranger plus que ça !

Faith (l'ayant suivi, s'énervant aussi) : Tu te trompe B !, si tu veux tout savoir j'en suis malade rien que d'y penser, rien que de savoir qu'il a osé lever la main sur toi, j'ai qu'une envie c'est de le tuer pour ça !

Et là Buffy comprenait encore moins.

Buffy : Mais…mais alors pourq….

Faith (baissant le regard, les poings serrer) : Je te l'ai dis B, il y a des choses que tu ignores !

Buffy (s'approchant d'elle, posant sa main sur sa joue, pour relever son visage) : A….alors explique moi Faith. Ecoute, ça…ça va te paraitre dingue mais…de…depuis que je t'ai revu je… (Baissant le regard à son tour, pour prendre son inspiration puis la fixant) je tiens à toi Faith et…et plus que je ne le devrais.

Cette dernière sentit son cœur, rater un battement sur ces derniers mots, elle ne rêvait pas, Buffy était en train de lui dire qu'elle avait des sentiments pour elle. Au fond d'elle, elle avait attendu ça depuis si longtemps, et là, Buffy le lui disait. Elle ne savait plus comment réagir, laisser son cœur répondre et l'embrasser ou penser d'abord à sa mission, afin de mettre Buffy en sécurité et loin de Jack, au risque que celle-ci ne le comprenne pas et finalement lui dise qu'elle s'était trompée, qu'en prenant partit pour Jack, Buffy lui en veuille et rejette ces sentiments. Pourtant en cette seconde, elle n'avait qu'une envie c'était de la prendre dans ces bras, lui dire qu'elle aussi ressentait la même chose…

Elle se pencha sur Buffy, pour poser ces lèvres sur les siennes, se créant d'innombrable frisson. Et cela empira en sentant Buffy répondre à son baiser, elle la sentit se coller à elle tout en continuant à l'embrasser. En sentant la langue de Buffy s'immiscer entre ces lèvres, elle sentit sa tête lui tourner, elle la serra encore plus dans ces bras, les entourant autour de la taille de la blonde.

Buffy pensait rêver sous toute ces sensations qui la parcourait, elle ne ressentait plus la douleur de sa lèvre ouverte par son face à face avec Jack, elle embrassait Faith et Faith l'embrassait, ne la repoussait pas, répondait encore à ce baiser, à l'audace qu'elle avait eu en osant approfondir ce baiser.

Cependant c'était sans compter sur le portable de Faith qui sonna et ramena celle-ci à la raison. Elle stoppa toute ces attentions, se recula de Buffy, comprenant qu'elle s'était laissé aller beaucoup trop. La tueuse blonde voyait dans le regard de Faith, que celle-ci était perdu, et ce regard lui fendit le cœur, elle devinait qu'elle devait regretter son geste. Pour Faith, tout était allé trop vite, elle avait très souvent rêvé embrasser Buffy, et cela venait de s'inscrire dans la réalité, et ce qu'elle avait ressentit dépassait tout,….tout ce qu'elle avait pu connaitre jusque là. Elle se maudissait déjà de ce qu'elle allait dire lui dire.

Faith (passant la main nerveusement dans ces cheveux, oubliant son portable qui sonnait) : Ecoute B, je…

Buffy (la coupant) : Non, Faith, je…j'ai compris.

Faith (avalant difficilement sous le regard de Buffy) : Je,…je dois y aller.

Elle sortit rapidement ne laissant pas le temps à Buffy de lui répondre, elle voulait s'éloigner le plus vite possible car si elle restait elle aurait encore succombé, elle aurait pris Buffy dans ces bras, lui montrer sa présence, lui prouver que ces sentiments étaient partagés, mais elle ne le pouvait pas, elle se refusait à mettre Buffy en danger. Elle appuya sur l'accélérateur pour s'éloigner d'elle.

_**A suivre…**_

_**Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu ? Bonne fêtes de Noël ! A très bientôt pour la suite ! J'espère avoir le temps de poster en fin de semaine prochaine, mais je ne promets rien…**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapitre 8 :**__** Tout d'abord BONNE ANNEE A TOUS LE MONDE !**_

_**Et voici un nouveau chapitre un peu plus court que les autres, désolée mais j'étais obligé de l'arrêter là, sinon il aurait été super long. Pas de scène Buffy/Faith dans ce chapitre désolée…**_

Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard.

Faith venait d'arriver à son appartement, elle y entra pour trouver Jack dans tous ces états. Son visage était marqué par les coups reçu de Buffy, son regard noir se posa sur Faith.

Jack : T'en as mis du temps !

Faith (les poings serrés, visage fermé) : Je t'avais dis de ne pas la toucher Jack !

Jack : Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ! C'est plutôt à MOI ! De te dire que tu as eu tord de ne pas m'écouter ! Tu pensais peut être que je disais des paroles en l'air !

Faith : C'est terminé ! Tu m'entends ! Ta putain de mission tu vas la finir tout seul !

Jack : Je ne crois pas non !

Faith (s'avançait l'air menaçant): Si, je te laisse tomber ! La mission, ce mariage, toutes tes conneries !

Jack (souriant): Faith! Faith! Faith! Qu'est –ce que tu crois? Que je vais te laisser partir ! Comme ça ! Et Buffy…

Faith (le regard noir, le poussant violemment contre le mur, bloquant son avant-bras sur sa gorge) : TU NE LA TOUCHERAS PLUS !

Jack : Bouh j'ai peur ! Et je vais te dire quelque chose de très important. Ecoute-moi bien. T'as raison Buffy je ne la toucherai plus, parce que c'est toi qui fera le boulot à ma place, tu la tueras pour moi !

Faith : Mais qu'est-ce que tu raconte ! Tu déraille complètement !

Jack : Tu crois ? Tu te souviens ce produit que je t'ai injecté ?...Il ne servait pas seulement à annuler ta force de tueuse ! J'y avais rajouté un petit cocktail, juste au cas où…tu voudrais te retourner contre moi.

Faith (comprenant, resserrant son emprise) : Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait?!

Jack : Je n'ai qu'un seul mot à prononcer et tu m'écouteras comme un vrai toutou !

Faith : Putain Jack ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ! Pourquoi tu fais ça ! Tu n'es plus toi-même !... (Réalisant) Wolkoff ! Tu…tu es sous ces ordres c'est ça ?!

Jack : Bien vu ! Finalement il y en a la dedans ! (posant son index sur le crâne de Faith)

Faith (elle se recula) : Alors tout ça c'est…(ne sachant plus comment réagir)…mais comment…comment t'as pu…après tout ce qu'il a fait toi tu…tu…

Jack (s'emballant, les yeux brillant déjà de victoire) : Il m'a donné tout ces pouvoirs Faith ! Tu ne te rends pas compte, quand on aura récupérer cette faux, il pourra invoquer la force et mélanger au sang de la première tueuse, on…on aura ce monde à nos pieds Faith ! Tu ne te rends pas compte ! Si tu viens avec moi, toi aussi tu auras plus de pouvoirs que tu n'en as jamais eus!, tu pourras faire tout ce que tu as toujours voulu ! Toi et Moi on pourra régner…

Faith (le coupant) : T'es complètement malade !

Jack (se calmant, redevenant sérieux) : C'est vraiment dommage. Je ne voulais vraiment pas en arriver là mais tu ne me laisse pas le choix. Tu seras prisonnière de ton propre corps. Tu n'auras plus le contrôle, ton esprit sera conscient de tout ce que tu feras mais ton corps fera ce que je lui dirai… Maintenant je te laisse une dernière chance. Réfléchit bien ou tu es avec moi ou tu es contre moi.

Faith (se jetant sur lui pour le frapper de toutes ces forces): Conneries !

Seulement avant qu'elle ne le touche Jack dis le mot fatidique à haute voix.

Jack : _Asservire, summa impérii, esse in sua potestate ! _Maintenant arrête toi !

Ses yeux se tintèrent de bleue et elle s'arrêta aussitôt, ne faisant plus aucun geste.

Jack : Tu sais Faith, au fond tu me fais de la peine, je ne voulais vraiment pas en arriver là. Maintenant tu vas être très gentille avec moi et tu vas soigner mes blessures et ensuite je te ferais l'amour come avant.

Sans un mot, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain, prendre une trousse de secours pour ensuite rejoindre Jack qui s'était allongé sur le canapé. Elle s'attela à sa tâche sans rechigner.

Jack : Humm Merci bébé. Tu vois quand tu veux tu peux être douce…Même si je sais qu'à l'intérieur tu bouillonne ! Mais bon je t'avais prévenue, tu ne peux pas dire le contraire !

Il pouvait le voir aux tremblements que Faith avait dans ces gestes, elle devait essayer de lutter intérieurement contre ce que lui dictait son corps.

Jack : Laisse tomber Faith ! Ca ne sert à rien de tenter de lutter contre toi-même, tu vas te fatiguer plus qu'autre chose et (se redressant pour l'embrasser) je n'ai pas envie que tu sois fatigué si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

D'un seul geste il jeta la trousse de secours par terre et souleva Faith pour l'asseoir à califourchon sur lui.

Jack (le sourire aux lèvres) : Maintenant tu vas t'occuper de moi chérie.

….-….

Pendant ce temps chez Buffy.

Elle s'était assise en tailleur sur son canapé, les yeux dans le vide, repensant à Faith, à ce qu'il s'était passé un peu plus tôt. Elle n'avait pas rêvé, Faith l'avait embrassé…Faith…Cette dernière ressentait donc quelque chose pour elle pourtant dans son regard, avant qu'elle ne parte, elle avait vu de la tristesse et peut être bien du regret. Elle tentait de réfléchir, d'analyser le comportement de Faith avec elle, puis avec Jack. Et plus elle y réfléchissait moins elle comprenait. Elle fut interrompue dans ces pensées par Willow qui venait tout juste d'arriver. Par habitude celle-ci était rentrée sans frapper, comme à son habitude.

Willow : Buffy,… mais … (s'arrêtant net en voyant le visage de Buffy) …qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Comment,…qui t'as mis dans cet état ? Un démon ? En plein jour ?...

Buffy (relevant son regard sur elle, la coupant) : C'est Jack.

Et là, Willow ne comprenait plus rien. Comment et surtout pourquoi Jack aurait-il fais ça à Buffy. Elle s'approcha de son amie et s'assit près d'elle sur le canapé.

Willow : Pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas.

Buffy savait que si elle voulait faire quelque chose, l'heure des explications étaient arrivées. Elle prit une grande inspiration et commença.

Buffy : Jack n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois…

Buffy lui raconta tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis le retour de Faith, Willow avait écouté très attentivement et ne savait plus quoi penser.

Willow : Donc si je comprends bien, Jack est sans doute un démon qui cache bien son jeu et Faith n'y verrait que du feu…Pour moi il y a un truc qui cloche parce que Faith est plus intelligente que ça et tu le sais, alors soit elle est avec lui et nous mène en bateau pour obtenir quelque chose soit il joue un double jeu avec elle, mais dans ce cas pourquoi vouloir se marier…(tentant de tout analyser, elle secoua la tête négativement)…non, il y a quelque chose qui ne colle pas…

Buffy (la voix éraillée) : Je l'ai vu Will…je l'ai vu dans ces yeux. Elle avait l'air sincère, et…et cette nuit que j'ai passé dans ces bras, elle…elle n'a pas pu faire semblant,…tu la connais comme moi, si Faith était retournée du mauvais côté, elle n'aurait pas agit comme ça avec moi. Je…je sais …que ce n'est pas possible.

Willow : Buffy,…tu le sais ou tu veux le croire. Parce que si tu as des sentiments pour Faith, alors tu n'es plus objective par rapport à tout ça. Je…

Buffy (se levant, en colère) : Non ! Je sais très bien ce que je ressens mais je sais aussi faire la part des choses. Tu peux me croire si je te dis que Faith est de notre côté et que Jack, lui, ne l'est pas ! Il…rrrahh ! Je sais pas comment il fait mais il…a …une sorte d'emprise sur elle…et quelque chose empêche Faith de me le dire…je ne sais pas quoi mais…crois-moi Will, je le trouverai ! Je ne la laisserai pas tomber,…pas cette fois-ci !

Willow (se levant à son tour, les mains devant elle pour calmer son amie) : Ok Buffy, je te crois si tu le dis alors je te crois. Ecoute, je…je vais faire des recherches sur Jack et,…on va bien voir ce qu'on trouve. Je vais aussi faire une formule pour savoir si c'est vraiment un démon ou pas. Toi en attendant tu vas te reposer et surtout rester loin de lui, tu m'entends, tu ne t'en approche pas !

Buffy : Je ne peux pas la laisser Will, tu n'as pas vu dans quel état il la mise hier soir.

Willow : Et ton état à toi ?!

Buffy : Je m'en fiche !

Willow (plissant les yeux) :Tu tiens à elle beaucoup plus que ce que tu veux faire croire pas vrai ?

Buffy se frotta le front, nerveuse à l'idée d'expliquer ce qu'elle ressentait à son amie, mais après tout qui serait mieux placé que Willow pour la comprendre. Personne.

Buffy : C'est compliqué, moi-même, je n'arrive pas à me comprendre. Mais tu sais un soir je t'avais expliqué que je ne me sentais pas vraiment bien entre la mission, ma vie amoureuse, tout ça, je ne savais plus où était réellement ma place. Et maintenant, depuis que Faith est revenue je…je me rends compte que, que je me sens bien dès que je suis avec elle. Elle est…tu sais on s'entend vraiment bien, et j'aime discuter avec elle,…elle arrive même à me faire rire, à me détendre, je me sens enfin…

Willow : Sereine, complète, heureuse…

Buffy(un sourire sur les lèvres en pensant à elle) : C'est exactement ça Will, exactement, cette nuit, ça fait une éternité que je n'avais pas dormit aussi bien ! Dans…dans ces bras j'ai dormis comme un bébé, je me sentais en sécurité. Elle me fait ressentir des choses que je ne pensais plus être capable de ressentir. Je…je revis depuis qu'elle est là, et rien que pour tout ça, je sais qu'elle n'est pas retourné du côté du mal, elle a toujours été sincère avec moi depuis son retour et en plus….sa…sa façon d'être avec moi…ce côté protecteur qu'elle à envers moi…(réalisant)…mais c'est ça !

Willow(ne comprenant pas) : Quoi ça ?

Buffy : C'est pour ça qu'elle n'a pas pu m'expliquer tout à l'heure Will, elle veut me protéger ! J'en suis sure ! Il faut que j'y aille !

Willow : Non, pas encore, on fait comme on a dit, d'abord les recherches, ensuite on y va et tu viens avec moi, si jamais on trouve quelque chose on ira les voir, mais ensemble !

Buffy : Ok, tu m'attends je vais me changer et j'arrive.

Willow : Oui.

…..-…..

_**A suivre…**_

_**Merci de m'avoir lu une nouvelle fois, et merci aussi pour les reviews, et promis je poste le prochain chapitre plus vite…**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapitre 9**__** : Ce coup-ci j'ai été super rapide ! Pas vrai ! Je ne suis pas très contente de ce chapitre, je trouve qu'il ne reflète pas assez ce que je voulais en faire, mais bon, vous me donnerez votre avis…En tout cas je vois que la popularité de Jack est très basse ! Tant mieux c'est l'effet voulut !Lol… Bon je vous laisse lire tranquille…**_

_**...-...**_

**Bureau d'Angel. 01h30 du matin**

Tout le monde était réunit sauf Alex et Anya qui avait une soirée en amoureux de prévue, donc il n'avait pas été mis au courant de l'histoire. Toute la bande était assise autour de la table de réunion seule, Buffy marchait en long, en large et en travers de la pièce sous son impatience.

Buffy : Alors ?!

Willow : Du calme Buffy, il n'y a pas le feu !

Buffy : Et qu'est-ce que t'en sais qu'il n'y a pas le feu ?! Tu ne sais pas ce qu'elle m'a dit au téléphone !

Willow : Tu t'es peut être trompée Buffy, sur…ce qu'elle peut ressentir. Elle est avec Jack, en couple…

Buffy : Et alors elle n'était pas en colère contre moi cette après midi, même en sachant que je m'étais battu contre Jack ! Ensuite ce qu'elle m'a dit au téléphone une heure plus tard ne voulait rien dire ! Mon instinct me dit de…

Willow : Buffy, je pense que tu confonds ce que tu veux et ce que veut Faith.

Buffy : Elle ne l'aime pas, je le sais !

Willow : Ou peut être que oui !

Buffy : NON ! Et je n'ai pas réussis à la joindre depuis ce n'est pas normal !

Angel : Et ça ne veut rien dire, jusqu'à preuve du contraire ils sont en couple non ? Donc…

Cordélia (le coupant): Donc il y a beaucoup de chose que l'on peut faire quand on est en couple et sur le point de se marier, si tu vois ce qu'on veut dire…

Buffy ne dit rien mais grimaça en pensant à ces choses justement, en imaginant Faith collé à Jack.

Willow (reprenant) : Oui, sans preuve on ne peut pas débarquer comme ça, imagine une minute qu'ils sont au lit et qu'ils…

Kennedy : Qu'ils fassent toute sorte de chose réservé aux adultes du genre…

Buffy (s'énervant) : C'est bon ! J'ai compris ! Pas besoin de dessin non plus !

Willow sourit en entendant son amie râler.

Willow : Je crois que j'ai trouvé quelque chose ! Je viens de réussir à rentrer dans la base de données du conseil !

Buffy s'approcha sans attendre pour lire par-dessus l'épaule de son amie alors que Willow lisait à voix haute pour les autres.

Willow : Ok, il est écrit que Jack est apparemment très bien noté par le conseil…

Buffy (haussant les épaules): Pfff, n'importe quoi !

Willow (continuant) : Il a mené à bien plusieurs missions confidentielles pour leur compte, depuis quelques années il fonctionne en binôme avec Faith pour des missions plus délicates…

Buffy (râlant) : C'est avec moi qu'elle devrait être en binôme !

Willow (regardant son amie): Buffy !

Buffy : Ok je ne dis plus rien ! Mais c'est juste que ça m'énerve de lire de l'ineptie pareille !

Willow (replongeant son regard sur son écran): …Donc je continue…leur équipe fonctionne très bien jusqu'à maintenant, dernièrement ils étaient sur la trace d'un démon, un certain Wolkoff, un trafiquant d'humain ! Ils viennent de rentrer sur Los Angeles pour le suivre.

Buffy : Alors pourquoi ce mariage ! S'ils sont toujours en mission !

Kennedy (réfléchissant à haute voix) : Peut être que ce mariage est une diversion pour ne pas qu'on sache les vrai raisons de leur arrivée ici. Ils savaient qu'on allait se croiser donc ils ont inventé ce mariage pour ça !

Buffy (se frottant le front) : Non,…enfin si mais, …il doit y avoir une autre raison car Jack tient vraiment à se marier apparemment ! Plus que Faith en tout cas !

Cordélia : C'est vrai que Faith n'avait pas l'air emballé de parler mariage quand je l'ai vu ! Elle avait l'air complètement ailleurs ! Non mais c'est vrai quoi ! Quelle femme ne pourrait ne pas être intéressée par son propre mariage ?!

Buffy (levant sa main en direction de Cordy) : Ah, voyez !

Kennedy : Je dirai Faith ! C'est vraiment la seule personne qui serait capable de ne pas aimer les préparatifs !

Willow : Oui, mais si on colle tout ça avec ce que nous a dit Buffy, il y a un truc pas clair. Ce mariage doit leur apporter quelque chose en plus…maintenant reste à trouver quoi…

Angel : Peut être que c'est Jack qui veut vraiment se marier, c'est vrai qui ne voudrait pas Faith comme épouse ?

Buffy fusilla Angel du regard, tandis que Cordélia répondait :

Cordélia : Hey ! Ca va toi ! Après Buffy, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre avec Faith !

Buffy (croisant les bras) : Surement pas !

Angel : Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire ! Mais simplement il est plausible de penser que Jack voudrait se marier avec Faith pour Faith…

Kennedy : Jalouse Buffy ?

Buffy (se rasseyant) : Pas du tout ! C'est juste que je sais que ce Jack nous cache quelque chose à nous et à Faith ! Et que l'on doit découvrir ce que c'est !

Cordélia : Et comment tu compte t'y prendre ?

Buffy : Il nous faut un plan !

Cordélia (roulant des yeux sous cette évidence) : Sans blague !

Buffy : Cordélia il y a vraiment des fois où…non je rectifie….en fait tu m'exaspère tout le temps !

Cordélia : Bien toi aussi figure toi !

Willow : Stop ! Temps mort ! Vous vous chamaillerez plus tard ! Pour l'instant on doit trouver quelque chose pour les confondre.

Kennedy (se rapprochant d'elle): Hum tu sais que ça fait sexy ce petit côté autoritaire…

Willow (plus bas) : Alors je le garde pour plus tard, quand on sera que toi et moi…

Kennedy : Grrrr….

Buffy qui avait tout entendu roula des yeux, personne de gardait son sérieux.

Buffy (ses bras le long de chaque accoudoir) : Bon ça y est, on peut s'y mettre ?!

Kennedy : C'est dingue j'ai l'impression qu'on a retrouvé notre Buffy nationale ! Comme avant ! C'est cool !

Cordélia : Hey c'est vrai ça ! Ca fait longtemps qu'on ne t'a pas vu si…

Kennedy:...enthousiaste! Fonçeuse!

Willow: …concernée !

Cordélia: Non! Amoureuse!

Buffy s'arrêta, s'énervant de plus belle:

Buffy (se levant) : Mais ça ne va pas mieux vous tous ! D'une, j'ai toujours été concerné par ce qu'on faisait et de deux, Cordélia t'a complètement disjoncté !

Cordélia : C'est ça oui ! Tu peux dire ce que tu veux Buffy, moi je pense ce que je veux !

Buffy (se rapprochant d'elle) : Tu ne veux pas aller faire un tour ! Je ne sais pas moi ! Par exemple une manucure…ou non ! Mieux va chez le coiffeur t'en as besoin !

Cordélia (se levant) : Mais je vais la…

Angel (s'interposant entre elle) : Ca suffit ! On se croirait en maternelle là !

Kennedy: Bien dit Angel!

Willow: Ok, ok, on se calme! J'ai une petite idée de ce qu'on pourrait faire. Pour connaitre le vrai du faux, on va faire comme si on était au courant de rien. Buffy, Kennedy, moi et Cordélia allons aller les voir pour discuter du mariage, l'important va être de regarder comment ils se comportent en leur posant des questions.

Buffy (l'air étonné) : Attends tu plaisante ? C'est ça ton plan ?! Tu crois que je vais aller les voir et faire comme si de rien n'était en sachant ce qu'on s'est battu ? Et d'après toi, il ne va pas trouver ça louche du tout ?!

Willow : Justement, on va voir comment il réagira ! S'il s'excuse c'est qu'il a vraiment besoin de quelque chose que tu aurais en ta possession ou de toute façon on saura qu'il a quelque chose derrière la tête. D'un autre côté si il se jette sur toi pour encore se battre, là c'est peut être qu'il est simplement jaloux de ta relation avec Faith.

Buffy (roulant des yeux) : Mais il n'y a aucune relation entre Faith et moi !

Cordélia (regardant ses ongles dans un geste féminin) : Humm ! C'est ça oui !

Buffy (d'un signe de main) : Le ferme Cordy !

Willow (secouant la tête) : De toute façon je ne vois que cette solution !

Angel : Oui, de toute façon je ne serai pas très loin juste au cas où.

Willow : Bon, il est tard, je pense qu'on devrait se reposer un peu et leur donner rendez-vous demain matin avec l'excuse de la préparation de ce mariage.

Buffy (secouant la tête) : Demain ! Parce que tu crois que je vais dormir peut-être ! Moi j'y vais maintenant !

Willow (se levant) : Si tu fais ça Buffy, tu mets tout parterre !

Buffy : Et si il retenait Faith là, maintenant ! On ne sait pas ce qu'il peut lui faire !

Willow : Alors essaye de la rappeler, voir déjà si elle répond…Ou non attend, je vais l'appeler moi !

Elle se leva, prit son portable pour numéroter, après quelques secondes…

_Allo ?_

Willow (grimaçant, l'air de rien) : Hey ! Jack ! Salut, je voulais parler à Faith s'il te plaît. Je sais qu'il est très très tard, je m'excuse vraiment…

…_Oui c'est vrai que tu appelle un peu tard ! C'est à quel sujet ?_

Willow : Bien, c'est à propos du mariage, pour savoir quand on organiser son enterrement de vie de jeune fille ! C'est la tradition ! Et je sais qu'Angel doit aussi t'appeler…

…_Oh, oui, ok, bien sur, dans ce cas…Attends je te la passe.._

Willow : Merci. (Parlant tout bas à Angel) Appelle Jack de ton côté pour la même question…

Angel : Ok.

….. (Après de longues secondes) _Allo ?_

Willow : Faith ! Comment tu vas ?

En entendant ce prénom, Buffy s'approcha très rapidement pour collée son oreille au téléphone pour entendre la suite de la conversation. Pendant que de son côté Angel avait Jack au téléphone, essayant de l'occuper le plus possible.

_Ca…va….et…toi Willow ?_

Willow et Buffy froncèrent les sourcils en entendant la voix de robot qu'avait Faith et surtout de l'entendre l'appeler par son prénom et non pas comme d'habitude.

Willow : …Bien, merci. Je me demandais si on pouvait se voir ?

_Oui…bien sur…c'est pour l'organisation…de mon mariage…_

Willow (perturbé par sa voix telle qu'un automate) : Quand tu serais disponible ?

….-….

Du côté de chez Faith et Jack.

Faith tenait le téléphone de sa main et répétait tout ce que lui disait Jack à l'oreille.

Jack (tout bas) : Demain vers 10h00. Willow tu es vraiment adorable de t'intéressé à moi et Jack.

Faith (répétant sans pouvoir le contredire) : Demain …vers 10h00. …Willow tu es vraiment… adorable de t'intéresser… à moi et Jack.

Jack fronça les sourcils en entendant lui aussi son portable sonné. Allant le prendre.

Jack : Et merde ! Faith pas de gaffe ok ! Tu te contente de répondre aux questions et c'est tout !

Il s'éloigna pour à son tour répondre.

_De rien Faith, c'est normal…Au fait tu as vu Buffy récemment ?_

Faith : Oui…cette après midi.

_Willow : Oh, ok et ça allait avec elle, par ce que je n'ai pas de nouvelle depuis, et elle venir elle aussi demain pour nous aider._

Faith se battait intérieurement pour tenter de répondre à Willow ce qu'il s'était passé et de venir l'aider mais ce fut tout le contraire.…

Faith : Elle… allait très… bien.

En entendant les paroles de Faith, elle se rappela de sa conversation avec elle, quelques heures plus tôt.

….-….

_**Flashback, appartement de Faith, fin d'après midi.**_

Faith sentit son portable sonnée, elle vit alors le nom de Buffy s'afficher.

Jack : Surtout tu répète tout ce que je dis !

Faith : Allo ?

_Faith, c'est moi Buffy, écoute je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure, je…il faut que je te vois, j'ai besoin de te parler…_

Faith (répétant les paroles de Jack) : Non,…c'était une…erreur…ça n'arrivera…plus…

_Mais Faith je…j'ai besoin de toi…_

Faith : Pas moi. J'aime Jack…pas toi…

… _(Après un silence) Je ne te crois pas, … (la voix craquante) …ce que j'ai vu dans tes yeux tout à l'heure et même cette nuit…quand j'ai dormi dans tes bras…tu étais sincère, je le sais…_

Faith (serrant son portable): J'aime Jack.

_Dans ce cas je te croirai quand tu me le diras en face…pas avant…_

Faith : Je dois te laisser, au revoir.

_**Fin du flashback.**_

….-…

_Willow : Ah vraiment ? Bon, je vais tenter de la rappeler, si tu pouvais essayer de ton côté aussi ça serait sympa !_

Faith (serrant les poings, fermant les yeux) : …Oui…_Re_…Willow…_aide…_Je…_moi…_ le ferai…

Jack s'approcha rapidement pour raccrocher.

…..-…..

Chez Angel.

Willow venait de raccrocher, ne comprenant toujours pas ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Willow (regardant Buffy) : Tu…tu l'as entendu toi aussi ?

Buffy (le regard dans le vide) : Oui.

Kennedy : Quoi ? Vous avez entendu quoi ?

Willow : Appelez à l'aide mais…

Buffy : C'est comme si il y avait deux Faith qui avait parlé en même temps, c'était vraiment…

Willow : Etrange. Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi ne pas nous le dire clairement, Angel occupait Jack, elle aurait très bien pu nous le dire simplement.

Buffy : Il doit l'en empêcher !

Willow : Mais comment ?! Ce n'est pas un démon, ni un sorcier, j'ai testé son aura ! C'est un simple humain malgré qu'il y ait une chose indéfinissable chez lui que je ne peux expliquer.

Buffy : On doit y aller ! (prenant ses affaires) Elle nous a demandé de l'aider ! (partant) En tout cas moi j'y vais !

Willow : On va y aller aussi, Faith était vraiment très étrange au téléphone !

Tous sortirent du bureau pour rejoindre l'appartement de Faith et Jack.

….-…

Dans l'appartement.

Jack : Tu dois faire tout ce que je te dis ! Arrête de vouloir essayer de contrôler, tu ne le peux pas !...bon je vais prendre une douche, tu reste à l'appart ! Je vais être sympa et te laisser faire ce que tu veux du moment que reste ici ! (se dirigeant vers la salle de bain) oh ! (se retournant vers Faith pour lui prendre son portable) J'oubliais ça…on ne sait jamais ! Et n'oublie pas que Buffy est ton ennemie donc la prochaine fois que tu la vois tu la frappe

Quelques minutes plus tard.

Faith s'était assise dans le canapé et essayait de canaliser sa force pour tenter de sortir de cette léthargie dans laquelle l'avait plongé Jack. Elle sursauta, cependant, en entendant quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Elle se leva pour aller ouvrir, ça au moins elle avait droit puisque ce n'est pas comme si elle sortait.

Seulement en ouvrant elle se retrouva face à Buffy, Willow, tandis que Kennedy et Cordélia était plus en retrait dans le couloir. Elle ne sut comment réagir, son cerveau lui disait de partir avec elle, de leur dire qu'elle était prisonnière de son propre corps. Mais il n'y avait rien à faire, Jack le lui avait interdit et donc elle n'arrivait pas à prononcer le moindre mot, ni faire le moindre geste.

Buffy (le cœur battant très vite, soulagée de voir Faith face à elle) : Faith, on…on est venue te chercher, je…je m'inquiétais pour toi, tu vas venir avec moi, t'inquiète pas on s'occupe de Jack, il ne fera plus rien je….

Willow : Buffy ! (regardant Faith) Ecoute Faith, on …on a cru t'entendre nous appeler à l'aide au téléphone alors on…

Arrivant derrière, vêtu d'un peignoir et une serviette autour du cou…

Jack (enroulant son bras autour du cou de Faith): Tiens ! Je ne savais pas qu'on était déjà demain ! Que nous vaut cette charmante visite nocturne ?

Buffy allait commencer à l'insulter mais Willow la retint d'un geste de la main et prit la parole.

Willow : Oui, bonsoir Jack, tu dois nous prendre pour des folles ! Mais voilà on…on a un démon sur les bras et on aurait besoin de l'aide de Faith, alors on est venu voir si…

Jack : Non !... (Se reprenant)…Je veux dire non c'est …ce n'est pas possible en fait ce soir, je suis désolé mais vous aller devoir vous débrouiller sans elle.

Buffy (croisant les bras) : Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ?!

Jack (toisant Buffy du regard) : Parce que ! Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre que je sache ! Et au fait pour notre petite dispute de cette après midi, sache que je ne t'en veux pas, tu devais être énervé et jalouse car toi, tu ne marie pas !

Buffy : Non mais je rêve là, pour qui tu te prends ! C'est toi qui m'a suivit et qui m'a frappé en premier !

Jack : Ouh là, tu as du te cogner très fort en tombant là, parce que je ne comprends pas du tout ce que tu raconte. (Regardant Willow) …c'est vrai, je me promenais tranquillement et tu m'as sauté dessus, je t'avoue que j'ai tout de même été choqué ! Mais Faith m'a expliqué tes excès de violence et c'est déjà du passé pour moi.

Buffy (regardant Faith) : Dis leur, qu'il raconte n'importe quoi, tu le sais Faith !

Jack : Elle ne veut pas t'accabler plus tu sais, malgré tout elle ne te déteste pas. Tu as de la chance qu'elle soit compréhensive ! Bien on a à faire alors si vous voulez bien nous excuser, Faith viendra une autre fois avec vous.

Buffy : Et peut être que Faith peut parler toute seule sans avoir un robot qui lui dicte ces paroles !

Jack : Mais bien sur, vas-y chérie (l'embrassant) dit à Buffy que tu ne peux pas y aller.

Faith (fixant Buffy) : Je ne peux pas y aller Buffy.

Buffy ne sut comment réagir face à Faith, qui se comportait de façon plus qu'étrange, de plus elle avait bien remarqué depuis son arrivé cette lueur bleuté dans les yeux de la brune.

Willow aussi l'avait remarqué, maintenant elle se doutait que Faith n'était pas maître de ces faits et geste. Elles avaient donc la preuve qui leur manquait pour agir. Elle reprit donc la parole…

Willow : Ce n'est pas grave, on…on va se débrouillé, désolé Jack de vous avoir dérangé, et désolé pour le comportement de Buffy,…on va y aller…on…on se voit toujours demain ?

Buffy voulut reprendre la parole mais d'un geste discret Willow la stoppa.

Jack (un grand sourire aux lèvres) : Evidemment ! ….

Cependant il voulait faire rager Buffy une dernière fois avant qu'elle parte, rien que pour lui montrer qui était le boss.

Jack (caressant la joue de Faith) : Bébé regarde moi…. (Ce que fit cette dernière) Tu vas m'attendre au lit dans ta belle nuisette que j'aime.

Faith (partant aussitôt): J'y vais

Et Buffy ne savait pas comment elle faisait en cet instant pour se retenir de frapper Jack, ce dernier faisait ce qu'il voulait de Faith et cela la rendait malade, ses ongles s'enfonçaient presque dans sa chair tellement elle serrait les poings.

Willow : Bonsoir alors, à demain (partant, regardant Buffy) Tu viens ?

Buffy : Une seconde…

Willow (hésitante de la laisser seule face à Jack) : Tu es…

Buffy (de son regard confirmant à son amie qu'elle ne ferait rien): Oui.

Willow : Très bien.

Buffy restait là, retourna son regard vers la porte, défiait Jack de son regard noir, Jack faisant de même. Il reprenait peu à peu son vrai visage depuis le départ des autres amies de la blonde.

Buffy(le fixant) : Tu peux jouer cette comédie et berner tout le monde mais moi je sais qui tu es vraiment !

Jack : Non, Buffy tu ne sais pas qui je suis mais ne t'inquiète pas tu le sauras bien assez tôt !

Buffy : Je ne te la laisserai pas ! Faith retrouvera sa liberté !...JE la retrouverai !

Jack (souriant) : Humm…en attendant tu m'excusera mais j'ai à faire, on m'attend dans la chambre !

_**A suivre…**_

_**J'espère que vous aurez aimé ce chapitre ! Et que vous ne le trouverez pas trop long ! Que je n'ai pas fais trop de faute j'ai pas eu le temps de bien relire. Merci à tous pour vos reviews, et « Jen1991 : pour te répondre, j'adore les longues reviews ! »… Pour celle que ça intéresse, un autre chapitre de « Retrouvaille »sera posté le week-end prochain ou peut être avant, et le chapitre 13 de « Complicated life : JJ/Emily » que je mettrais en ligne jeudi soir. Voilà pour les prochaines mises à jour !**_

_**Sur ce, je vous laisse et vous souhaite une bonne semaine !**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapitre 10 :**__** Je sais j'ai une semaine de retard ! Mais comme j'ai plein de trucs en cours ! Mais je ne laisse pas tomber, donc pas d'inquiétude ! Bon je vous laisse lire tranquille !**_

Le lendemain.

Toutes les filles attendaient l'arrivée de la brune depuis plus d'une heure.

Willow : Elle ne viendra pas, tout comme Jack n'ira pas voir Angel, il doit savoir qu'on sait !

Kennedy : Merci Buffy !

Buffy (se retournant rapidement) : Pardon ?

Kennedy : Ben oui, c'est quand même un peu de ta faute, vu comment tu as parlé à Jack cette nuit, c'est clair qu'il doit se méfier maintenant !

Buffy (s'emballant) : Bien désolée, mais je ne supporte pas de ne rien faire, et l'avoir devant sachant…sachant ce qu'il a dit à Faith…de

Kennedy (soufflant) : Oui, ok, il lui a dit d'aller l'attendre dans son lit ! Et alors, je ne vois pas où est le problème, il couchait bien ensemble avant ! Donc je ne vois pas le souci !

Buffy : Le souci ! TU…tu ne le vois pas ?! C'est pourtant clair, non ! Il la force à faire ce qu'elle ne veut pas ! (grimaçant) IL…il en profite !

Kennedy : Ben moi, je suis sure que ce genre de truc ne la dérange pas ! Elle a assez revendiqué avant donc…

Buffy : Laisse tombé tu ne comprends rien !

Willow n'avait pas préféré intervenir dans cet échange, elle n'avait rien dit à Kennedy au sujet des sentiments que Buffy portait à Faith, c'était donc normal qu'elle ne comprenne pas l'emportement de la tueuse blonde.

Buffy (prenant son portable) : Je vais l'appeler !

Elle patienta en entendant les bips, puis soupira en entendant le répondeur se mettre en marche, rageusement elle raccrocha.

Buffy (retournant vers Willow, s'essayant) : Will, tu as trouvé un contre sort ?

Willow (se frottant la tête) : Ecoute Buffy, c'est compliqué, je ne sais pas qu'elle formule il a utilisé, quelle méthode, ni comment il s'y est prit…

Buffy (la coupant) : Mais tu es la plus grande sorcière que je connaisse, il ne peut pas te battre !

Willow : Buffy, il n'y a pas que ça ! Je veux dire, il a dut faire autre chose qu'une formule, je n'en connais aucune d'assez puissante pour maintenir quelqu'un sous contrôlé 24h/24 !

Buffy : Alors comment il a fait ?!

Willow : Je n'en sais rien,… (Prenant une pause) mais je cherche. Peut être que si tu te calmais un peu, on arrivera à mieux réfléchir.

Cordélia qui se manucurait les ongles prit la parole.

Cordélia : C'est vrai ça Buffy ! Tu vois pas que tu la stresse à marcher dans tout les sens et à parler pour ne rien dire !

Buffy (la fusillant du regard) : La ferme Cordy ! Occupe-toi de tes ongles et juste…la ferme !

Cordélia (se levant énervé) : Hey ! Mais ça va pas la tête ! T'as vu comment tu me parle ! Toute cette histoire te rend complètement dingue ! Peut être que pour une fois tu pourrais regarder les choses en face et arrêter de te cacher devant des excuses bidons !

Buffy (croisant les bras) : Ecoute Cordy, personne ne comprend rien à tout ton charabia ! Alors vas voir ailleurs si on n'y est pas !

Cordélia (regardant Willow puis Kennedy, tour à tour) : Alors personne n'est capable de dire tout haut ce que tout le monde pense ?

Kennedy (haussant les épaules) : Ben je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle ! Oui Buffy est chiante des fois mais ça tout le monde le sait, et je me suis jamais privé pour le lui dire !

Cordélia (regardant Willow) : Et toi Willow, tu ne dis rien ?

Willow (se mordant légèrement la lèvre) : J'ai rien à dire.

Cordélia (frappant dans ces mains) : Bravo ! Bonjour la franchise ici ! Bien puisque personne ne dit rien, moi je ne vais pas me gêner ! (regardant Buffy de nouveau) Tu ne me fais pas peur ! Et on sait très bien que tu ne le diras jamais, seulement ça crève les yeux…tu es amoureuse de Faith et ça te fout en l'air de s'avoir que Jack s'amuse bien au lit avec elle ! Et qu'elle ne s'intéresse pas à toi !

Buffy sentit sa colère monter en flèche sur ces mots. Elle fonça sur Cordélia, seulement elle fut retenu par une force invisible lorsque Willow récita rapidement une formule.

Willow (se levant, pour se mettre entre la tueuse et la brune) : Buffy, Cordélia ça suffit ! Ce n'est surement pas comme ça qu'on trouvera une solution à toute cette histoire ! Cordélia tu devrais peut être aller faire un tour, (regardant Buffy) quand à toi, tu te calme sinon je te laisse comme ça pendant une heure ? OK ?

Buffy (rageant) : Très bien, mais c'est moi qui m'en vais !

Willow : _**Laxandum !**_

Buffy se détendit et put à nouveau bouger. Sans rien dire, elle se dirigea vers la porte et sortit.

Kennedy (surprise) : J'ai loupé un épisode ou quoi ?

Cordélia (regardant Willow) : Quoi ? Me dit pas que j'ai eu tord ?

Willow : Non, seulement, elle est à cran…depuis quelques temps et…tu ne fais rien pour arranger non plus !

Kennedy : Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ?

Willow (se résignant) : Buffy est amoureuse de Faith.

Kennedy (ouvrant ses lèvres pour laisser passer l'oxygène qui lui manquait suite à cette nouvelle) : Quoi ?...Non mais on parle de Buffy là ! …Buffy qui est hétéro et qui a un petit ami, ouh ouh !

Willow (reprenant un livre parcourant les pages): Elle n'est pas heureuse avec lui, elle me l'a dit. D'ailleurs depuis le retour de Faith ici, elle a changé, je pense qu'elle l'a toujours été amoureuse d'elle, mais elle n'a jamais pu l'accepter. Je l'ai vu dans son regard, c'est ma meilleure amie, et depuis des années, je, j'ai toujours eu des doutes mais là… Depuis le départ de Faith i ans, elle n'a plus jamais été la même….Et je peux comprendre qu'elle s'emporte, c'est vrai si, …si c'était toi (regardant Kennedy) à la place de Faith, je serai dans le même état.

Kennedy : Et bien ! Je suis quand même sur le cul !

Willow esquissa un sourire sur ces mots, et se remit rapidement à ses recherches.

….-…..

Dans l'appartement de Jack et Faith.

Jack : De toute façon maintenant c'est foutu, il faut qu'on aille nous même récupérer cette faux, c'est vital ! Wolkoff a avancé ces plans, suite à…ces incidents à répétition, il arrive dès demain, on doit l'avoir récupéré d'ici là !

Faith fronçait les sourcils en entendant tout cela, maintenant elle comprenait pourquoi ce changement de personnalité, Wolkoff avait réussit à le corrompre, lui, son ami ! Elle n'en revenait pas qu'il est pu tourner le dos à tout ce qu'ils avaient accomplit ensemble jusque là. Elle comprenait aussi d'où lui venait ces soudaines connaissances en magie noire et ce produit qu'il lui avait injecté, tout ça venait de celui qu'elle chassait depuis des mois et des mois. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, tout casser, pouvoir crier sa rage contre lui, mais aussi contre elle-même, pour ne pas s'en être rendu compte plus tôt. Maintenant que Jack lui avait tout dit, tout expliqué, elle comprenait mieux pourquoi il avait besoin de cette faux et toute cette mise en scène ! Cependant elle devait tout essayer pour sortir de cette situation, elle espérait que Willow ai comprit son message et qu'elle pourrait l'aider. Car ce qu'elle refusait par-dessus tout c'était de faire du mal à Buffy, elle avait sentit son souffle se couper quand Jack lui avait expliqué ce qu'elle aurait désormais à faire. A savoir, enlever Buffy, le livrer à Wolkoff pour qu'il fasse sa formule et la regarder mourir. Cela elle le refusait, elle ne le supporterait pas, encore plus maintenant que Buffy lui avait dit ce qu'elle ressentait pour elle.

Jack (la regardant) : Arrête de te torturer chérie ! Ca ne sert à rien ! Viens m'embrasser plutôt et après on y va !

Son corps se dirigea vers Jack, elle s'exécuta sans pouvoir protester.

…-…..

Buffy était rentrée chez elle, elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle se savait impuissante et faire face à Faith ne servirait à rien tant qu'elle serait sous l'emprise de ce sort. Elle fronça les sourcils en se rappelant d'une chose. Une chose qu'elle avait mise de côté et qui pouvait s'avérer très importante pour Willow.

Elle numérota sans attendre.

_Allo ?_

Buffy : Will, c'est moi. Je viens de me rappeler d'un truc c'est peut être important.

_Quoi donc ?_

Buffy : Faith, l'autre soir, c'est comme si d'un coup elle avait perdu ces pouvoirs quand on était dans ce cimetière.

_Comment ça ?_

Buffy : Elle ne m'a rien dis, mais j'ai remarqué quelque chose de bizarre, elle a presque faillit se faire tuer par un simple vampire, elle m'a dit que je me trompais, que j'avais mal vu, mais quelques minute plus tard, je l'ai à peine effleuré quand on marchait, et elle est tombée, comme si je l'avais poussé super fort. Je n'ai pas cherché plus sur le coup, mais peut être que, …que ça pourrait avoir des conséquences avec son changement de comportement ?

_Oui, je pense que oui, si ce que tu me dis est vrai, alors il a peut être utilisé un sérum._

Buffy (fronçant les sourcils) : Comment ça ?

_Bien je t'ai dis qu'aucune formule ne peut astreindre une personne aussi longtemps, mais associé à un sérum alors c'est plus plausible. Il a du le lui injecter, d'où sa perte de pouvoir et suivant qu'elle produit il a utilisé,… en récitant une formule il a …comme…activé un autre effet, tu vois ?_

Buffy (se frottant le front du bout des doigts, nerveuse) : Et…et tu crois que…que ça peut être dangereux pour elle…je veux dire…

_Je ne sais pas Buffy, il faudrait que je sache ce que c'est. Ecoute je vais aller voir Fred à son labo, voir si elle peut me donner des infos, je te tiens au courant._

Buffy (marchant dans son salon) : Très bien, tu me rappelles rapidement?

_Dès que j'ai des nouvelles._

Buffy : Ok,…ok j'attends.

Elle s'assit dans son canapé, fixant le vide, réfléchissant à tout ça. Elle pensait plus que tout à Faith, elle voulait en finir avec cette histoire. Elle se promit qu'une fois tout ça terminé elle ne perdrait plus son temps à réfléchir, et agirait, d'un côté toute cette histoire lui avait fait prendre conscience de ces réelles sentiments envers la brune, elle avait décidé de les assumer cette fois. Elle fut interrompue dans ces pensées par un léger bruit venant de la porte arrière. Elle fronça les sourcils, tout en se levant pour se diriger vers cette dernière. En longeant le couloir, elle sentit soudain une violente douleur dans sa tête, se vit tomber au sol, sa vision se brouilla, elle vit deux ombres au dessus d'elle, sans pouvoir distinguer de qui il s'agissait, puis le noir total remplaça ces ombres. Pour finalement tomber dans l'inconscience.

_**A suivre…**_

_**Je sais c'est dur d'arrêter comme ça mais j'ai pas le choix par rapport à la taille du chapitre, sinon il ferait le double… J'espère que vous avez aimé cette suite. Il va se passer plein de chose dans le prochain chapitre, mais je dis pas tout ! Merci encore pour les reviews, c'est super sympa. **_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapitre 11 :**__** Hello, nouveau chapitre que je mets en ligne. J'espère que vous ne serez pas trop déçu et qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes ! Bonne lecture !**_

Buffy revenait à elle petit à petit, une douleur lancinante parcourait son crâne. Elle sentait ses poignets attachés, ainsi que ces chevilles, elle n'avait pas encore ouvert les yeux, mais savait déjà qu'elle était en mauvaise posture. Sa respiration reprenait un rythme plus rapide du fait qu'elle reprenait conscience se souvenant de la dernière chose qu'elle avait vu ou plutôt sentit, ce coup sur sa tête.

Elle ouvrit les yeux péniblement, voyant d'abord un peu flou, elle secoua légèrement la tête afin de se reprendre, sa vision se faisait de plus en plus nette, jusqu'à enfin voir la tête de ces agresseurs qui se tenaient là, devant elle. C'est ainsi que ces yeux émeraude se rivèrent dans ceux de Faith. Elle se tenait là, face à elle, assise dans son canapé, elle voyait déjà dans le regard de celle-ci qu'elle n'avait toujours pas récupéré la faculté de liberté de son corps. Elle pouvait lire dans ces yeux, toute la détresse, les regrets, la honte que Faith ressentait de l'avoir attaché ainsi à la merci de Jack et de ces plans. Elle fut interrompue dans sa discussion silencieuse par Jack.

Jack : Bien ! Tout d'abord bonjour Mademoiselle Summers, j'espère qu'on vous dérange ! (riant légèrement) Hum j'aime bien me faire rire !... Bref venant en aux choses plus sérieuses ! Je veux la faux des tueuses, alors tu vas me dire où elle se trouve, parce qu'on a fouillé partout ici et on ne l'a pas trouvé, alors tu vas nous aidé gentiment et de cette façon je serais sympa avec toi, dans le sens où je te ferais souffrir le moins possible avant de mourir. Ou plutôt Faith, qui se fera un plaisir de s'en charger, tâchera d'atténuer la souffrance.

Buffy (reportant son regard noir sur Jack, qui se tenait debout à sa droite) : Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à Faith ?!

Jack (souriant) : À ça ne t'intrigue pas vrai ? Et si je te disais que je ne lui ai rien fait du tout, elle est, et a toujours été de mon côté, elle n'a fait que joué avec toi pour plus obtenir ce qu'on veut !

Buffy savait qu'elle n'avait aucune chance si Faith ne reprenait pas le dessus, elle devait lui parler, la toucher, peut être que cela l'aiderait à réagir.

Buffy : Je connais Faith depuis plus longtemps que vous (la regardant) et ...et même si ça n'a pas toujours été facile entre nous, tout...tout ces moments difficiles qu'on a eu, tout ce mal qu'on s'est fait, je la connais, je sais maintenant pourquoi tout ça s'est passé, je n'ai pas su voir qu'elle avait besoin de moi à ce moment là, mais maintenant je sais, je le vois dans son regard, je...je te connais Faith,...tu as toujours été importante pour moi, et...et j'ai jamais su te le montrer...j'ai préféré jouer l'indifférente, celle qui s'en fichait parce que...parce que c'était plus facile de t'ignorer que...que de...que t'avouer ce que j'ai toujours ressentit pour toi.(sentant son regard devenir humide sous le coup de ces émotions)Faith je...

Jack (roulant des yeux, la coupant, se baissant) : Pitié, pitié ! Qu'on me tue de suite si je dois encore entendre ce genre de parole gnan, gnan ! (Se rapprochant de la blonde, s'agenouillant) Faith n'en a rien à foutre de toi, t'entend, rien à foutre, alors arrête tes discours débiles dont tout le monde se contre fous ! Maintenant soit tu me dis ce qui m'intéresse soit Faith va s'amuser un peu à tester ta résistance à la douleur !

Buffy (tirant sur ces liens pour tenter de s'en défaire, en vain, le regardant) : Tu ne l'auras pas ! Jamais !

Jack (frappant dans ces mains, se redressant) : Bien, comme tu veux ! Faith ! Viens !

Faith se leva et se posta près de Jack, juste en face de Buffy, elle n'arrivait plus à la regarder dans les yeux, elle savait ce que Jack s'apprêtait à lui demander, seulement rien que d'y penser elle en était malade, tout ce qu'elle voulait en cette seconde, s'était détachée Buffy et la prendre dans ces bras, la protéger. Et paradoxalement, elle savait que dans les minutes à venir, elle allait la faire souffrir.

Jack : Bien, Buffy je vais te poser une seule et même question, à chaque mauvaise réponse Faith s'amusera à (posant ces doigts sur son menton, faisant mine de réfléchir) voyons voir...à oui ! Pour commencer on va rester sympa, elle te cassera les doigts les uns après les autres !

En entendant ce que Jack venait de dire, Faith ferma les yeux, elle ne se sentait vraiment pas bien du tout. Elle tentait de lutter, encore et toujours, mais rien n'y faisait.

Jack : Alors, où est-elle ?

Buffy (regardant Faith, les yeux implorants): Bats-toi Faith ! Je sais que tu peux y arriver ! Concentre-toi !

Jack : Mipppp ! Mauvaise réponse ! Faith, vas-y !

Sans pouvoir se contrôler, Faith se baissa légèrement et prit dans sa main un doigt de Buffy, en un seul mouvement, le doigt craqua et arracha un cri à Buffy, qui venait de fermer les yeux sous la douleur.

Jack : Ouh ouh ouh, ça fait mal hein ?

Et Faith pouvait répondre à cette question, tant elle souffrait intérieurement. Sans pouvoir le retenir, elle sentit la nausée la prendre d'un coup, en relevant son regard sur le visage en souffrance de Buffy. Elle se précipita aux toilettes pour vomir. Son cœur n'avait jamais bat aussi vite. Elle resta là quelques secondes pour se reprendre et se passer un peu d'eau sur le visage.

Jack : Faith, encore besoin de toi, viens !

Et ce petit jeu cruel dura jusqu'à ce que Faith ai cassée les cinq doigts de la main gauche de Buffy.

Cette dernière était en sueur, la douleur lancinante de sa main ne cessait pas, elle essayait de faire abstraction, mais rien n'y faisait. Elle savait que Willow ne viendrait pas, Faith n'arrivait pas à se contrôler, elle connaissait l'issu de cette situation. Soit elle répondait soit elle mourrait. Elle voyait Jack continuer son monologue, elle n'avait qu'une envie, se jeter sur lui et le faire souffrir comme jamais. Jamais elle n'avait ressentit autant de haine envers un démon.

Jack : Bien ce n'est pas qu'on s'ennui mais bon, on ne va pas y passer toute la nuit ! Et puis t'entendre crier c'est fatiguant ! Bien Faith, couteau ! Jambe !

Cette dernière, prise de tremblement, causé par sa lutte intérieur, le sortit de sa veste, tout en se dirigeant vers la jambe gauche de Buffy. Elle le tenait fermement dans sa main, plaçant la pointe au dessus de la cuisse de Buffy, elle se concentrait de toutes ces forces pour ne pas faire ce qui allait suivre. Soudain, une douleur lancinante dans sa tête lui fit lâcher le couteau, elle s'écroula à genou, la tête entre ces mains.

Buffy (affolée de la voir souffrir autant, oubliant sa propre douleur) : Faith ! Faith ! Dis-moi ce qui se passe ?

...-...

Au même moment chez Willow.

Willow (s'écriant): J'ai trouvé ! Ca y est ! C'est bon ! On peut bloquer le sérum, il faut qu'on descende voir Fred à son labo.

Kennedy : Et c'est tout, elle redeviendra comme avant ?

Willow (prenant son livre et partant, suivit de Kennedy) : Oui, (grimaçant légèrement) par contre on a plus de temps à perdre !

Kennedy (appuyant sur le bouton de l'ascenseur) : Pourquoi ?

Willow : Si on tente de contre carré le sérum, les méninges peuvent être endommagées.

Kennedy : Oh, et je suppose que ça peut être grave ?

Willow : Les méninges sont des membranes qui enveloppent le système nerveux Kennedy !

Kennedy : Ok donc pas bon du tout !

Willow : Non, en effet, et plus elle tentera de reprendre le contrôle, plus elle souffrira de maux de tête très violent, ça a déjà du commencer depuis le temps qu'il lui a injecté ce produit, connaissant Faith, elle doit tout faire pour essayer de redevenir elle-même.

Kennedy (sortant de l'ascenseur, prenant le couloir menant au labo) : Et les conséquences exactes, c'est quoi ?

Willow : Quand elle aura trop tenté de forcer, elle va commencer à saigner, et petit) petit son cerveau va comme...

Kennedy : Comme ?

Willow : Imploser.

Arrivant les accueillir.

Fred : Alors du nouveau ?

Willow (lui montrant son livre) : Oui, je vais t'expliquer.

...-...

Faith tentait de se relever, sans succès, sa douleur était de plus en plus vive, elle saignait du nez et sa vision se brouillait aux fils des minutes.

Buffy, essayait de défaire ces liens de toutes ces forces, sans succès.

Jack ne savait plus comment s'y prendre devant une Buffy qui ne cédait pas, il prit son portable et numérota.

_Oui ?_

Jack : Monsieur. Je...je suis avec Buffy et cette dernière se montre plus tenace que prévu, je n'arrive à rien en tirer,...on a tout essayé, rien y fait...

_Je vous localise et j'arrive avec de l'aide. _

A peine eut-il raccroché, que Wolkoff apparut dans la pièce, entouré d'une dizaine de vampires en guise de garde du corps.

Ce dernier avait l'air, en apparence, d'un homme normal, un plus grand que la normal, il était brun, seuls ces yeux noirs, sans expression démontrait ce côté démoniaque et inhumain.

Wolkoff : Vous êtes vraiment un incapable ! (regardant Buffy) Voici la tueuse, la première ! (se baissant pour retourner Faith) Et voici la deuxième ! Enchanté de faire enfin votre connaissance.

Buffy (le regard noir, serrant les dents) : Pas moi ! Maintenant je vais vous donner un conseil, relâcher moi et ne la touché pas !

Wolkoff : Bien, c'est que vous feriez presque peur ! Vous savez je suis encore impressionné de voir comment un petit bout de femme comme vous, avez causé tant de problème dans nos rangs ! Vraiment impressionnant ! Bien, détaché là, allongez la (regardant alentour) là, sur la table. Vous, (désignant Jack) Allez me chercher la faux, elle se trouve dans sa chambre, dans le coffre sous le lit.

Jack (étonné) : Vous en êtes certains ? Je veux dire, on a fouillé là, Faith a regardé dans ce coffre et n'a rien vu !

Wolkoff : Ou n'a pas voulu le voir ! Allez-y !

Jack (partant) : Ok.

...-...

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, tout était en place, Buffy était allongée sur la grande table de salon, attaché par des liens invisibles contrôlés par le démon, ce dernier avait la faux en sa possession, il s'apprêtait à faire une incantation. Tout les monde les regardait, Jack ne disait rien, Faith s'était relevée depuis quelques secondes, maintenu debout avec l'aide de deux vampires. Wolkoff jubilait, tout les éléments étaient enfin réunit après tant de temps, il allait enfin avoir la pleine puissance. Buffy tentait de se débattre mais elle s'épuisait à vouloir s'échapper, elle savait maintenant qu'elle allait mourir, elle cherchait Faith du regard, sans succès, cette dernière se tenait derrière elle, hors de son champ de vision.

Buffy (d'une voix pleine d'espoir) : Faith, je t'en prie, aide-moi. S'il te plait, tu...tu ne peux pas les laisser faire ! Je te connais mieux que personne, je te connais, tu ne vas pas te laisser faire de cette façon ! Défend toi, je te demande de retrouver toute cette rage que j'ai vu en toi, il y a des années ! C'est maintenant ou jamais ! Tu peux le faire ! Je le sais !

Wolkoff (continuant son incantation sans prêter attention aux mots de la tueuse blonde) : Vim malorum venire ad me cape hoc anima eh da mihi virtutem...

Buffy : Faith,...tu peux le faire, je le sais !

Wolkoff : Ad heme per num... (Soulevant la faux au dessus, le positionnant sur le coup de la tueuse) vim malorum…

Cette dernière ferma les yeux, attendant le coup fatal, durant quelques secondes, puis après un grand fracas, elle les rouvrit. Faith venait de se jeter sur Wolkoff, ils traversèrent la baie vitrée, ce dernier se releva, la faux en main, pour rejoindre le salon. Willow, Angel et Kennedy apparurent à ce moment, ils écarquillèrent tous les yeux devant le spectacle qui se jouait. Buffy attaché, des vampires plein la pièce, Jack était là aussi et dehors, ils pouvaient voir le corps de la tueuse brune qui gisait au sol, inconsciente.

Wolkoff (s'adressant aux vampires) : Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ! Tuez-les !

Willow eut juste le temps de dire une formule à haute voix pour libérer Buffy de ces liens. Cette dernière se leva d'un bond, se jetant sur Wolkoff. Ce dernier la propulsa d'un geste de main à l'autre bout de la pièce. Willow se mit alors en avant usant de ces talents de sorcière pour faire face au démon, tandis que Buffy se relevait pour prêter main forte à Kennedy et Angel. Après avoir tué deux des vampires, elle se jeta sans attendre sur Jack, le rouant de coup, ne retenant pas sa force, un combat très violent débuta alors. De même pour Angel et Kennedy qui se débarrassaient des derniers vampires, alors que Willow, les yeux complètement noires parlait dans une langue incompréhensible, le duel entre elle et Wolkoff était intense.

Elle réussit à lui faire lâcher la faux. Faith, reprenait lentement ces esprits, elle avait mal partout, elle voyait son sang la quitter, ainsi que ces forces, devant elle, se déroulait un combat, dont elle connaissait chaque participant, elle se demanda alors combien de temps elle était restée inconsciente. Elle grimaça de douleur en retirant le morceau de verre planté dans son ventre. Appuyant sur sa blessure pour tenter de contrôler l'hémorragie, elle se releva péniblement, juste au moment où son ennemi venait de lâcher la faux, qui se trouvait maintenant à quelques mètres d'elle. Elle avança pour la ramasser, et mit toute ces forces pour se jeter sur ce dernier et lui trancher la tête d'un coup.

Au même moment, Jack s'écroula au sol, le dernier vampire fut réduit en cendre, Wolkoff et Faith atteignirent le sol en même temps.

Buffy se redressa pour se précipiter vers Faith, elle venait de la voir tomber au sol. Willow arriva aussi et s'accroupit près d'elle.

Buffy (horrifié de voir tout ce sang, la voix plus tremblante) : Faith !...Faith reste éveillée, on, ...on va te sortir de là !

Willow venait de lui injecter le sérum pour empêcher son crâne d'imploser, priant pour qu'il ne soit pas trop tard, elle tentait maintenant de soigner les plaies ouvertes de la tueuse. Pendant que Buffy la tenait réveillé.

Buffy (lui prenant la main) : Allez Faith ! Je veux t'entendre encore ...comme avant...dédramatiser la situation comme toi seule sais le faire ! Et tes sous entendu, ça fait trop longtemps que j'en ai pas eu !...Faith !

Faith (gardant difficilement les yeux ouverts) : B... Je crois que j'ai encore sauvé tes petites fesses !

Buffy (souriant, mais sentant des larmes coulés) : Encore une fois oui ! Si tu n'avais pas été là je serai morte, encore ! ...C'est vrai après tout on ne dit jamais deux sans trois !

Faith (souriant malgré sa douleur) : Putain B, me fait pas rire ! (crachant du sang) Merde !

Buffy regarda Willow pour lui demander silencieusement comment allait sa tueuse. Celle-ci avait un de ces regards qui disait que tout n'allait pas bien se terminé, et un air désolé. Buffy secoua la tête négativement, pleurant maintenant, sentant la main de Faith se relâcher.

Buffy : Faith, ouvre les yeux...s'il te plait...

Faith (répondant faiblement) : Je...suis...désolée...B... (Toussant encore un peu de sang)...pour tout...

Buffy : Non ! T'as pas à l'être !...

Faith se sentait partir, mais étrangement elle n'avait pas peur, elle se sentait apaisée après tous ces derniers jours, sans avoir eu le contrôle de ces actes, de son corps, elle retrouvait enfin ce dernier, et tous ces moyens. Elle sentait aussi ces forces la quitter, elle n'avait presque plus mal.

Faith : J'ai...j'ai plus mal B...

Buffy (les yeux pleins de larmes) : Fait quelques choses Will !

Willow : Je...je suis désolée Buffy, je...je ne peux pas. Rien ne fonctionne, ...c'est trop tard...je...

Buffy : NON ! Bien sur que non ! C'est une tueuse, elle peut s'en sortir, (regardant Faith) on va aller à l'hôpital ! (regardant de nouveau Will) Amène nous vite !

Willow : Mais...Buffy, ça ne changera rien, son cerveau a subit trop de dommage, il implose petit à petit, c'est...inévitable...

Buffy : Tu,...tu peux pas me dire ça ! C'est impossible, je...je ne l'accepte pas ! Non ! Tu...Faith ! Hey ! (cette dernière ne réagissant plus du tout) Non, tu,...tu peux pas, me laisser ! Tu... (Sentant que son cœur ne battait plus) tu peux pas me laisser...seule,...encore une fois...reste...reste avec moi, je t'en prie... (Essuyant ces larmes, se baissant pour lui murmurer à l'oreille) Faith, j'ai...besoin de toi...je t'en supplie, reviens...je t'aime Faith...je...t'ai toujours aimé...

Kennedy et Angel s'était rapprochée, tout deux aussi triste que Willow. Voir Faith morte, et Buffy si désemparé, était trop dure. De son côté Jack ne comprenait pas où il se trouvait, il avait l'impression qu'il venait de se réveiller d'un très long sommeil, il ne connaissait pas ces gens qui se trouvait à quelques mètres de lui, il venait d'entendre un prénom plus que familier, celui de Faith, son amie.

Buffy venait de prendre Faith dans ces bras, la serrant de toutes ces forces, complètement effondrée, se balançant doucement de gauche à droite comme pour la bercer.

Personne n'osait bouger, tous les regardait, sans rien dire, préférant laisser le temps à la tueuse de dire au revoir à celle qui avait été son égale, son amie, puis son ennemie, puis de nouveau son amie. C'était maintenant terminé, Faith venait de mourir en ayant donné sa vie pour la blonde sans rien demandé. Elle l'avait enfin eu sa rédemption. Enfin...

_**A suivre…**_

_**Je sens que vous allez me maudire de vous laissez comme ça, sur cette fin, mais promis je vais essayer de faire au plus vite pour poster le prochain chapitre... Bonne semaine à tout le monde et merci de laisser vos réactions !**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12**** : Encore moi ! Comme vous l'attendiez, la suite, la voilà, j'espère que vous ne serez pas trop déçu !**

Quelques mois c'était écoulé depuis la disparition tragique de Faith. Buffy s'était renfermée sur elle, elle avait quitté son petit ami, ne voyait plus ces amies si souvent,

Elle ne s'arrêtait plus de travailler, elle ne voyait Angel que pour ça d'ailleurs, à peine une mission terminé, elle en prenait une autre, sans s'arrêter. Elle en était d'ailleurs épuisée. Mais elle n'avait plus que ça. Dès qu'elle stoppait pour récupérer juste assez pour tenir debout et se battre, ces pensées partaient toutes vers une seule et unique personne, Faith. Elle se torturait l'esprit à se dire qu'elle avait perdu des années sans Faith alors qu'elle était toujours en vie. Et aujourd'hui, elle savait que c'était trop tard, elle ne pouvait revenir en arrière. Jamais elle ne la reverrait. Elle avait perdu Faith. Faith.

Willow, Kennedy, Angel,…personne n'arrivait à lui changer les idées. Elle avait harceler Willow pour qu'elle face une formule comme pour elle, quelques années auparavant, pour la ramener d'entre les morts, mais celle-ci ne comprenait pas pourquoi ces tentatives restaient veines. Chaque journée se passait de la même façon, mission, mission et mission…Willow était de plus en plus inquiète, elle savait que sa meilleure amie ne tiendrait pas longtemps dans cette état.

...-...

New York, Siège du conseil.

Plusieurs personnes étaient maintenant réunit autour d'une immense table ovale, le décor était froid, impersonnel, comme avait l'air de l'être chaque personne se trouvant dans la pièce. L'homme en bout de table, habillée d'un costume noir, âgé d'une cinquantaine d'année prit alors la parole.

Alors ? Où en somme-nous ?

Elle est prête.

Bien, tout est en place ?

Oui, sa mémoire a été altérée, ce qui est normal.

Elle peut la retrouver ?

Nous ne pouvons le prévoir, les dégâts occasionnés par ce sérum se sont résorbés cependant, il n'est pas impossible qu'elle retrouve sa mémoire si elle y travaille, et pour cela il faudrait la renvoyer dans la ville où elle se trouvait avant, revoir ces amies, tout ça l'aiderait c'est sur.

Bien, donc vous savez d'ors et déjà qu'aucune des missions qu'elle aura à effectuer ne pourra se faire du côté de Los Angeles.

Evidemment. Mademoiselle Lehane est un investissement que nous ne sommes pas près de lâcher.

Bon, je crois qu'on a fait le tour, pour pourrez l'envoyer en mission dès ce soir dans ce cas ! (se levant) On se voit dans 15 jours pour faire un nouveau point, en attendant je veux être informé si quoi que ce soit d'inhabituel se passe.

Bien.

…..-…

Cette dernière dormait, d'un sommeil agité, elle se voyait dans un combat avec une sorte de monstre, puis ensuite elle voyait un couteau, une blonde, des barreaux, tout ces images se bousculaient, puis soudain le calme plat, elle était sur une plage, le soleil se couchait, le ciel était rosé, marchant près de l'océan puis nus, une silhouette apparut devant elle, mais bizarrement elle n'avait pas peur, elle se sentait comme apaisé par sa présence, elle lui parla.

Je suis bien maintenant.

Tu dois revenir. (tendant la main)

Quoi ? (fronçant les sourcils)

Reviens…

La silhouette de la femme en face d'elle disparaissait peu à peu, et plus elle disparaissait plus elle avait froid. Le ciel devint subitement noir, et la pluie commençait à tomber. Elle fixait cette inconnue, ne voyant que ces yeux émeraude.

Pourquoi tu t'en vas ? Qui es-tu ? (réussissant juste à frôler sa main)

Reviens pour moi Faith…

Elle ne put entendre ce dernier mot prononcer et se retrouva soudain en train de tomber du haut d'un immeuble, elle voyait le sol se rapprocher, sans qu'elle ne puisse l'empêcher. Elle se réveilla en sueur, une mèche de cheveux collés au visage, elle était dans son lit, chez elle, seule.

…-…

Buffy se réveilla dans le même état, en sueur, elle venait de voir Faith dans son rêve, encore…seulement cette fois c'était différent, elle le savait, elle regarda un instant sa main, elle ressentait encore les frissons dû au toucher dans son rêve. Faith l'avait touché et cette fois-ci, à la différence de ces autres rêves, elle en ressentait toujours les effets. Elle se leva d'un bond, s'habilla, ignorant l'heure tardive de son réveil, et partit rapidement de chez elle.

…-…

Chez Willow et Kennedy.

_TOC TOC TOC…_

Kennedy (ronchonnant, la tête dans l'oreiller) : Qui c'est ! A cette heure-ci, no mais je rêve, fais un sort bébé !

Willow (se levant difficilement) : Non, je vais aller voir, c'est peut être important.

Elle regarda l'heure qui indiquait 5h du matin, soupira et se résigna à enfiler son peignoir et descendre.

En ouvrant la porte, elle fut plus que surprise de voir Buffy qui se tenait devant elle, en jogging et basket, avec une casquette sur la tête.

Willow : Tu as une tête affreuse !

Buffy (entrant) : J'ai vu Faith !

Willow qui venait de refermer la porte crut un instant mal entendre, mais en voyant l'expression de Buffy, elle savait que cette dernière était plus que sérieuse.

Willow : Ou ? Quand ?

Buffy (affolé, marchant de long en large) : I peine 20 minutes, dans mon rêve !

Willow (comprenant alors, le visage désolée) : Buffy, c'est…c'est normal que tu en rêve, je veux dire…

Buffy (la coupant) : Non ! Non ! Je veux dire…je rêve d'elle à chaque fois que je ferme les yeux, seulement là c'était différent Will, je l'ai vu, elle était vivante ! J'ai ressentit son essence, sa force quand elle m'a effleuré la main et…c'était intense, ce…ce regard…

Willow (fronçant les sourcils) : Tu veux dire, comme un rêve de tueuse ?

Buffy (s'arrêtant, se frottant le front) : Je...je ne sais pas ! Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'elle est toujours en vie, quelque part !

Willow (l'entrainant avec elle dans la cuisine) : On…on va aller prendre un café, tu veux bien ?

Buffy (se laissant faire) : OK…

Une fois assise autour du comptoir, un café chaud en main, Willow voulait faire comprendre à Buffy que c'était impossible mais ne savait pas comment…

Willow (la voix basse) : Ecoute Buffy, tu…tu la vu comme moi, Faith est morte dans tes bras, tu ne peux pas le nier. J'ai…j'ai moi-même vérifié, elle est bien morte.

Buffy (directe) : Non ! Elle l'était oui, mais maintenant elle ne l'est plus ! Tu le sais comme moi, que c'est tout à fait possible ! Tu la fais pour moi ! Et ça a marché !

Willow (l'air désolé) : Je sais mais je n'ai pas réussis pour Faith et j'en suis désolée, crois-moi…

Buffy (s'emballant) : Justement ! Tu n'as peut être pas réussit, justement parce que quelqu'un d'autre l'avait fait avant toi !

Willow allait rétorquer mais se dit que cette possibilité n'était peut-être pas si impossible que ça.

Willow : Je,…je vais retenter un sort de localisation.

Après quelques instants, elle revint munie d'une carte et d'un talisman. Elle tenta durant plusieurs minutes de se concentrer mais en vain.

Willow : Buffy, je suis désolée, je ne sens rien, rien du tout.

Buffy (ne tenant pas en place) : Si tu n'y arrive pas, j'y arriverai moi, et même si il faut que je parcours tout le pays, je le ferai, et je n'arrêterai pas tant que je ne la retrouverai pas !

Willow (tentant de calmer son amie) : Buffy, …tu…tu ne crois pas que tu devrais dormir un peu, on en reparlera demain, à tête reposé, tu…tu es encore sur le coup de ton rêve, peut être qu'en dormant un peu, tu auras les idées plus claires…

Buffy : Non ! Je vais suivre mon instinct Will !

Willow ne sachant plus quoi faire) : Ok, je te propose un deal Buffy, je veux bien t'aider à la retrouver et faire tout ce qui est mon possible pour ça, si tu viens avec moi à sa tombe.

Buffy (répondant négativement de la tête) : Tu…tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas y aller ! Je ne le supporte pas ! J'ai…

Willow (lui prenant les mains) : C'est tout ce que je te demande Buffy, s'il te plaît, et je te suis où tu veux ensuite si c'est ton choix. Crois-moi.

Buffy (tentant de se calmer) : Très bien, je…

Willow : Tu vas rester dormir ici pour le reste de la nuit et tout à l'heure on y va, entendu ?

Buffy (regardant le sol) : …Oui.

Willow (l'entrainant avec elle à l'étage) : Bien, on va dormir un peu…

…..-…

Quelques heures plus tard.

Buffy n'avait pas réussit à fermer l'œil du reste de la nuit, elle était rentrée chez elle, se laver et se changer pour ensuite retourner chercher Willow. A présent elles se trouvaient toutes les deux à l'entrée du cimetière. Buffy était là, elle n'arrivait pas à faire seule pas, le fait de voir réellement la tombe de Faith la ferait sombrer un peu plus, elle le savait.

Buffy: Will, je…

Willow: Buffy, tu me l'as promis. Je reste avec toi si u veux?

Buffy (respirant un grand coup) : …Non,…je…je vais y aller,…seule d'abord et…et tu me rejoins après ?

Willow : Bien sur.

Après de longues minutes sans bouger, elle se décida à marcher jusqu'à la tombe de Faith. En lisant le nom gravé sur la pierre « Faith LEHANE 1980-2011 » et juste quelques mots en bas « Five by five »

Elle ne put se retenir plus longtemps et s'écroula au sol, les larmes coulant le long de ces joues, sans qu'elle ne puisse rien retenir.

Quelques minutes plus tard Willow arriva derrière elle, et posa sa main sur l'épaule de son amie.

Willow : Je suis désolée Buffy, mais il fallait que tu viennes pour te rendre compte que, …que c'est vraiment finit. Elle…n'est plus là. Je…

Seulement elle ne put continuer plus longtemps, elle ne pouvait plus parler, elle ne comprenait plus rien, d'un coup, tout venait de changer. Elle se rapprocha un peu plus et posa la main sur la tombe. Elle fronça les sourcils d'abord, puis ferma les yeux pour mieux se concentrer, elle finit par se reculer et tomba assise sur les fesses à la gauche de Buffy. Cette dernière inquiète de voir son amie changer de comportement d'un coup.

Buffy : Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Will ?

Willow (les yeux dans le vide) : Je ...Buffy je...

Buffy : Quoi Will ?!

Willow : Je suis désolée... (Remontant son regard sur Buffy) : Je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir cru...j'aurais du...

Buffy : Will, je ne comprends rien, de...de quoi tu parle ?

Willow (la regardant dans les yeux) : Faith. Faith...sa...sa tombe est vide ! Elle est vide, elle...elle n'est pas là.

Buffy (écarquillant les yeux) : Je...je le savais Wil ! Je...oh mon dieu ! J'en étais sur ! Il...il faut la retrouver Will, tu dois m'aider ! (se levant)

Willow (se levant à son tour) : Oui ! On...on y va !

...-...

Plusieurs semaines plus tard. Faith faisait ce qu'on lui disait, elle vivait normalement, avait un appartement, menait ces missions à bien. Elle était assise sur sa terrasse, fumant une cigarette, observant le coucher de soleil. Les yeux dans le vide, elle pensait encore et toujours à sa vie, elle savait quelle était sa vie, pourtant elle avait l'impression qu'il lui manquait quelque chose, seulement elle avait beau cherché, elle ne savait pas de quoi il s'agissait. Pourtant ce manque au fond d'elle, était si intense que ça en devenait dévorant. Sa vie avait toujours été la même, mission, sortie en boite de nuit, coucher avec des inconnus qu'elle laissait tomber juste après. Elle avait pourtant questionné à plusieurs reprises ceux pour qui elle travaillait, il n'avait pas su lui répondre, ou du moins elle n'avait pas eu celles qu'elle espérait. Elle tentait de trouver ces réponses dans ces rêves, des brides de moments qu'elle avait l'impression d'avoir vécue, toujours cette silhouette qu'elle n'arrivait pas à distinguer, une femme blonde, elle ne voyait pas son visage mais seulement son sourire, et à chaque fois qu'elle la voyait elle ressentait des émissions très fortes sans comprendre pourquoi. Elle avait l'impression de devenir folle à force d'y penser, c'est pourquoi après chaque mission, elle partait se saouler, sortir, penser à autre chose. Elle en avait marre et rageait de ne rien comprendre. Elle voulait oublier, c'est tout ce qu'elle voulait.

_**A suivre... **_

_**Voilà je sais ce que vous allez me dire, pas de scène entre Faith et Buffy dans ce chapitre ! Mais je n'avais pas le choix pour la suite de l'histoire... J'espère que vous avez quand même apprécié. Bon week-end !**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapitre 13 : Bonjour, et avant tous je voulais faire des remerciements pour celles qui continuent de m'envoyer une review, ça m'encourage à continuer quand j'ai envie de faire une pause ou d'arrêter et dès que je reçois un nouveau commentaire, je me dis allez ! Au boulot ! Bref merci encore ! Bon je vous laisse lire tranquillement ce nouveau chapitre, qui j'espère ne vous décevra pas trop ! **_

Buffy : Jack ! …Jack, il sait peut être où Faith a été amené !

Willow (le nez dans son ordinateur) : J'en doute Buffy, Il était déjà complètement perdu en apprenant tout ce qu'il lui avait fait !

Kennedy : Peut être, mais il est où maintenant, je veux dire, est-ce qu'il est repartit en mission ? Ou il est en quelques sortes mise à pied ?

Willow : Je ne sais pas trop ! Peut être qu'on pourrait voir avec Giles, il est peut être au courant ?

Buffy (prenant son portable) : Je m'en charge, je l'appelle de suite !

_Allo ?_

Buffy : Bonjour Giles, c'est Buffy !

_Bonjour, comment vas-tu ?... (Fronçant les sourcils)… Un souci ?_

Buffy (se frottant le front) : Oui ! Et pas qu'un petit ! On est à la recherche de Faith !

… _(Un silence)…Mais Buffy elle est morte il y a plusieurs mois, je…_

Buffy (marchant de long en large dans le salon de Willow) : Non, justement ! Elle est toujours vivante, on en a la preuve, le souci, c'est qu'on n'arrive pas à la localiser !

…_Vous en êtes sur ? Je veux dire, ici pour nous elle est morte. Comment en êtes-vous certaines ?_

Buffy : Bien, d'abord j'ai…j'ai fais un rêve de tueuse et…je l'ai vu ! Ensuite on est allée au cimetière avec Will et…et il se trouve que la tombe est vide !

…_Oh ! …_

Buffy (souriant nerveusement) : Oui…Oh !... Est-ce que vous savez ce que le conseil a fait une fois qu'ils sont passés chercher le corps ?

_Bien, normalement, il devait faire une autopsie, puis renvoyer le corps à Los Angeles pour l'enterrement. C'est tout._

Buffy : Et est-ce que vous connaissez le nom des personnes qui sont venus ?

_Non, mais je peux me renseigner la dessus. Je te rappelle dès que j'ai ces noms._

Buffy : Et, tant qu'on y est savez vous où est passé Jack,… (Grimaçant)…le…le coéquipier de Faith ?

_...Oui, il est revenu ici, à Londres, cependant il n'a pas reprit de mission pour le moment, il est en centre de réadaptation en quelques sortes. Il n'arrive pas à accepter ce qu'il s'est passé, …ce qu'il a fait…pour le moment il est trop fragile pour reprendre._

Buffy (fronçant les sourcils) : Fragile ! Tu parle ! …Bien alors rappelez moi dès que vous avez les noms, à plus tard Giles... (Raccrochant, se retournant vers Willow et Kennedy) ... Il nous rappelle… Bon qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire en attendant ?

Willow (l'air désolé) : Rien Buffy, il nous faut les noms pour avancer.

Buffy souffla, rageant d'être à ce point impuissante une nouvelle fois, cependant quelques choses avait changé, au lieu des regrets, des doutes, des larmes, du néant maintenant il y avait quelque chose de nouveau qui la faisait avancer. Qui la tenait debout et la forçait à continuer de se battre, de rester en vie. Oui, maintenant elle avait l'espoir. L'espoir de retrouver Faith, et elle ferait tout pour ça. Sa mission, désormais s'appelait Faith, elle n'arrêterait pas avant de la revoir. Elle fut sortie de ces pensées par Kennedy en entendant ce dernier mot, celui de Faith.

Kennedy : C'est vrai, sinon pourquoi ?

Buffy (les interrompant) : Pourquoi quoi ?

Kennedy (regardant Buffy) : Bien si elle est en vie…

Buffy (la coupant) : Elle l'est !

Kennedy : Oui, mais ce que je veux dire c'est pourquoi alors elle ne nous appelle pas ? Pourquoi ne pas au moins nous prévenir, où prévenir le conseil ?

Willow : C'est vrai, elle tout a fait pouvoir perdre la mémoire.

Buffy (fronçant les sourcils) : Oui c'est ça, ou…ou on l'empêche de parler.

Willow : Oui, mais pourquoi ? Dans quel but ?

Buffy : Je n'en sais rien ! Mais une chose est chose je ne leur fais pas confiance ! Mise à part Giles, les autres je m'en méfie, il ne prenne en compte que leur intérêt !

…..-….

Dans un appartement à New York. Quelques heures plus tard dans la nuit.

Tyler : Allez Faith ! Quoi tu ne vas pas me dire qu'elle ne te plaît pas ! Elle est top cette nana, je te le dis moi !

Faith (prenant une gorgée de sa bière) : Ben vas-y-toi ! Te gêne pas ! Si elle est si bien que ça !

Tyler : Tu sais très bien que je préfère les mecs, les vrais !

Faith (tirant sur sa cigarette) : Ouais ben moi je suis très bien toute seule ! Tu vois ! Je n'ai pas besoin d'un pot de colle !

Tyler (roulant des yeux) : Mais qui te dis qu'elle est pot de colle !... De toute façon je sais très bien pourquoi tu refuse. Tu pense encore à cette blonde,…celle de ton rêve ! Mais le problème tu vois c'est que, justement, c'est un rêve !

Faith (recrachant la fumer, se recalant dans son canapé) : Ce n'est pas seulement ça, je suis sure qu'il y a autre chose ! C'est,…compliqué, je le comprends pas moi-même !... Ecoute je ne pourrais pas te l'expliquer mais je sens qu'il y a un truc de pas clair là-dessous, le boss me cache quelques choses et je saurai quoi !

Tyler : Pourquoi il ferait ça ! Je veux dire il s'en foute de ta vie privée,…regarde il te pose pas de questions. Ce qui les intéresse c'est que la mission soit suivit c'est tout.

Faith se mit à la regarder, en levant un sourcil, dans une expression plus maligne.

Tyler (secouant la tête négativement) : Ah non,…non…non…non, je n'aime pas quand tu me regarde comme ça toi !...Tu vas vouloir que je fasse un truc pas claire et je t'ai déjà dis que je le ferais plus !

Faith (les yeux implorants) : S'il te plaîiiiiiit ? Pour moi. Ta meilleure amie !

Tyler (soupirant) : Et qu'est ce que tu veux cette fois-ci ?

Faith : Rien…enfin rien de super important…Juste que tu me ramène une copie de mon dossier, c'est tout, je veux juste mon dossier.

Tyler (soulager) : OK, en effet ce n'est pas trop compliqué ! Je croyais que tu allais encore me demander de fouiller dans l'ordinateur du boss parce que tu pensais qu'il trafiquait avec du mauvais côté !

Faith : Je te signale que je sais qu'il y a un truc pas clair chez eux, ça j'en suis sure ! Seulement pour le moment je la ferme parce que je n'ai pas de preuve…et je dis bien pour le moment !

Tyler (finissant son verre) : Tu sais que tu es à toi toute seule une totale contradiction ! C'est vrai ! Tu bosse pour des gens en qui ne t'a pas confiance, mais tu le fais ! C'est vrai que d'un côté c'est dingue qu'il te garde parce que tu te fous de leur autorité, mais alors complètement ! T'as vraiment du bol, Tu te fais plein de nana, comme ça, pour le plaisir, tu dis que tu veux pas te poser et à côté de ça, tu veux pas de relation stable parce que tu te réserve pour cette nana que tu imagine en rêve…On a tous des rêves Faith, tu sais l'homme idéal, ou dans ton cas, la femme idéale, mais c'est impossible ça ! Ou alors t'es morte et c'est le paradis ! Tu sais quoi ? T'es trop compliquée !...En fait je devrais peut être essayé, c'est vrai vu que apparemment plus t'es rebelle et moins on te fait chier !

Faith (finissant sa bière, faisant tomber son mégot à l'intérieur du goulot) : Ah non, je ne fais pas ma rebelle, je n'aime juste, pas, qu'on me fasse chier, ce n'est pas pareil !

Tyler (se levant): Ouais, ben tu m'expliqueras la différence un de ces jours !

Faith (se levant aussi) : Ouais !

Tyler (prenant son sac, sa veste et se dirigeant vers la porte) : Bon, je te dis à demain Faith, dors bien, et rêve pas trop à ta blonde !

Faith (souriant) : Ouais, à demain et oublie pas pour mon dossier !

Tyler : T'en fais pas, tu l'aura demain ! Bye !

Après avoir fermé, Faith partit prendre un bain pour ensuite aller se coucher directement. Elle avait tué cinq démons cette nuit, et elle était éreintée !

….-…..

Buffy dormait depuis une heure maintenant, après avoir tourné dans son lit pendant plus de deux heures.

Elle rêvait encore de la brune, elles étaient ensembles chez elle, dans son lit, elle était blotti dans les bras de la brune et se sentait plus que bien. Seulement sa chambre disparut, la brune aussi, elle se retrouva soudain habillé, et marchant dans une ville, les trottoirs étaient bondé de gens, des personnes qui allaient travaillés pour la plupart, d'autres qui faisaient du shopping, d'autres couraient pour attraper un taxi. Elle passa devant un restaurant du nom en néon rouge de Rock Center Café. Elle marchait sans savoir où elle allait, elle suivait juste son instinct, son corps, lui, semblait savoir où elle arriverait, son esprit, lui, n'en savait rien. Après quelques minutes, elle se trouva devant un haut building, elle s'y arrêta quand les portes s'ouvrirent sur une silhouette brune, et cette silhouette, elle la reconnaitrait entre mille.

Buffy (la gorge serrée) : Faith !

_Faith :…(un peu surprise)…Salut ! Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai pas rêvé de toi ! Tu me manquais !_

Buffy (les yeux humides) : Pourquoi, tu ne reviens pas ?

_Faith :…(souriant légèrement)…Mais revenir où ? Je ne te connais pas ! C'est ici que je vis ! T'es qu'une petite blonde, tu ne survivrai pas ici. Il y a pleins de méchants blondie ! (s'avança, pour poser sa main sur sa joue voulant la caresser) Et il ne faudrait pas que tu sois abîmée, t'es trop mimi !_

Buffy (sourit, amère) : Je suis la première tueuse Faith, je te défendrais….

_Faith (caressant la joue de la blonde du revers de sa main) : Moi, je suis une tueuse et JE te défendrais !_

Buffy sentit son cœur, autant que son corps se réchauffer sous ce contact. Elle voulut poser sa main sur la sienne, comme pour la retenir, la ramener avec elle, seulement plus elle approchait sa main de Faith, plus celle-ci reculait.

Buffy : …Reviens,…je ferais tout pour te retrouver Faith !

_Faith :…Je peux pas B…on m'appelle…je dois y aller… (Elle s'éloignait de plus en plus) _

Buffy entendait sur sorte de signale sonore, comme une alarme, et cette alarme l'éloignait de la brune.

Buffy (affolée, courant de toute ces forces vers Faith, sans jamais la rattraper) : Non ! Faith ! Me… me…

Elle se redressa, en sueur, de son lit, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure, les yeux bien ouvert.

Buffy (elle termina sa phrase commencer dans ce rêve) : …Laisse pas…

Elle passa sa main sur son visage, le rythme de son cœur toujours élevé. Elle ressentait encore la chaleur qu'elle avait perçue dans son rêve, quand Faith l'avait touché.

….-…..

Faith, de son côté, venait aussi de se réveiller en sursaut, son téléphone sonnait. Elle le prit, le cœur toujours battant rapidement suite à ce nouveau rêve. Elle répondit, tentant de se reprendre.

Faith (la voix éraillée) : Lehane ?

_Faith ! Bonjour, je ne te réveille pas ?_

Faith (frottant son visage de sa main libre, puis la passant dans ces cheveux) : Si (elle regarda l'heure de son réveil qui affichait 10h30) …mais ce n'est pas grave ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

…_Bien je…je ne sais pas trop comment te dire ça mais…j'ai…j'ai tenté de récupérer ton dossier…_

Faith (fronçant les sourcils) : Et ?

…_Et…il se trouve que je…c'est impossible…_

Faith(ne comprenant pas) : Pourquoi ?

…_Je…je ne sais pas, mais l'accès à ton dossier est crypté, …le truc étrange c'est…c'est que c'est le seul…j'ai essayé avec d'autre nom, le mien, celui de Tom de l'accueil, ils sont tous libre d'accès, du moins avec mon logiciel…que j'ai concocté, mais là,…le tien je ne peux pas l'ouvrir._

Faith (soufflant) : Putain, mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?!... (Se levant pour aller dans sa cuisine)….

_...J'en sais rien Faith, je…je t'avoue que je ne comprends pas… mais je réessayerai,...bon je te laisse…je dois y retourner…à plus tard…_

Faith : Ouais, merci

Faith venait de se servir une tasse de café et de s'allumer une cigarette sous la tension qu'elle ressentait depuis qu'elle avait ouvert les yeux. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi seul son dossier était crypté. Elle en était certaine, elle allait maintenant demander des explications et elle voulait des réponses !

Maintenant elle repensait à ce rêve. Encore et toujours cette blonde, qu'elle commençait à connaitre maintenant. Elle baissa son regard sur sa main. Sa main qui avait pu toucher cette blonde, elle se souvenait en avoir d'ailleurs ressentit les effets. Elle l'avait vu en bas de son immeuble, où elle habitait. Et non sur une plage déserte comme la dernière fois. Elle fronça les sourcils en se souvenant maintenant de ce que cette blonde lui avait raconté.

« Je suis la première tueuse Faith et je te défendrais »

Pourquoi lui avait-elle dit ça, étais-ce parce qu'elle était tellement dans sa mission qu'elle se focalisait sur ce point et le transcrivait dans ces rêves, ou étais-ce simplement vrai ?

Sans s'en rendre compte, elle l'avait appelé par une lettre « B », elle cherchait d'où cette lettre lui était venu, qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire ? Ce qu'elle trouvait le plus étrange, c'est que ce rêve, comme le précédent était complètement différent de tous ceux qu'elle pouvait faire quand elle dormait. Elle rêvait souvent de blonde qu'elle avait dans son lit, ou ça lui arrivait de rêver de tuer des vampires ou autre démons, mais lorsqu'elle rêvait comme cette nuit, tout était différent. A chaque fois c'est comme ci son rêve s'inscrivait dans la réalité, même son rythme cardiaque s'en trouvait complètement chamboulé, de plus elle avait l'impression que tous ces sens étaient en éveil. Elle avait cette impression que si elle se blessait dans son rêve, elle pourrait l'être en vrai. Maintenant elle se maudissait de ne pas lui avoir demandé son nom, où elle vivait, toutes ces questions capitales qui l'aiderait à savoir si elle perdait la tête ou non.

La différence cette fois, c'est qu'elle avait des indices concernant cette dernière, elle semblait être une tueuse, comme elle, d'après ces dires, et son prénom ou son surnom devait commencer par un B, Elle tenterait de chercher dans ce sens, elle voulait la vérité et ferait tout pour la trouver. Elle devait aussi obtenir l'accès à son dossier. Toutes les réponses étaient surement dedans.

…..-…

Buffy s'était rapidement levé suite à son réveil, était maintenant en route pour les bureaux, rejoindre Willow, Angel et tout le reste de la bande pour avancer, elle en pouvait plus de cette attente, de faire du surplace. Elle avait appelé Willow pour le lui expliquer, celle-ci lui avait dit de se focaliser sur les détails qu'elles avaient pu entrevoir dans son rêve, des lieux, des gens, le moindre petit indice qui pourrai les aider à la retrouver. Seulement, tout ce dont elle se rappelait le plus était Faith et la courte discussion qu'elles avaient eu. Elle n'avait pas du tout reconnu la rue où elle marchait, ni l'immeuble ou elle avait retrouvé Faith.

Elle conduisant, son regard se perdait sur les bars, les entreprises, les immeubles qui longeait les rues, comme si elle allait voir celui de son rêve, Elle fronça les sourcils en passant devant un restaurant, et surtout en voyant l'enseigne de celui-ci qui lui rappelait que dans son rêve, elle était passé devant un restaurant...

« Rock Center Café »

Après quelques minutes elle donna un coup de volant pour se garer devant les bureaux d'Angel et s'arrêta, elle sortit d'un pas pressé pour les rejoindre le bureau du brun, sans s'arrêter pour saluer les personnes qu'elle connaissait.

En ouvrit la porte sans même frapper et vit que Willow était déjà là avec Kennedy et Angel et Cordélia. Tous la regardèrent, surpris de cette entrée soudaine.

Buffy : Rock Center Café ! C'est là qu'il faut chercher !

_**A suivre...**_

_**Voilà j'espère que ça ne vous aura pas trop déçu, mais elles vont bientôt se retrouver, patience !**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapitre 14 : **__**Me revoilà, enfin ! Je sais, j'ai du retard ! Mais j'ai eu un peu de mal pour terminer ce chapitre, que j'ai recommencé 2 fois, et je n'en suis toujours pas satisfaite ! J'espère donc ne pas trop vous décevoir malgré tout ! Merci pour vos reviews ! Si vous voulez m'en laissez encore, ne vous gênez pas hein ! C'est à peu près tout, alors bonne lecture !**_

Buffy cherchait sur internet tout les restaurants ayant ce nom, le seul nom qui pourrait peut être la mener jusqu'à Faith. Par chance il n'y en avait qu'un seul à Manhattan. Elle nota l'adresse sur un post-it et se leva précipitamment.

Buffy : Ca y est, je l'ai ! J'y vais !

Willow (se levant aussi): Attends Buffy, tu ne vas pas y aller maintenant, comme ça, de suite ?

Buffy (se retournant) : Et pourquoi j'attendrais, je suis sure qu'elle est là-bas !

Willow : Oui, mais ce que je veux dire c'est que…enfin si elle y est vraiment et que c'est le conseil qui lui a effacé sa mémoire, c'est qu'il y a une bonne raison, ça peut être dangereux je veux dire, ils nous ont fait croire qu'elle était morte, ils ne te laisseront pas l'approcher si facilement…

Angel (appuyer contre son bureau): Elle a raison Buffy, tu devrais peut être attendre qu'on…

Buffy (croisant les bras) : Qu'on quoi Angel ?! Elle doit savoir ! Ils n'ont pas le droit de faire ce qu'ils veulent !

_Tut tut…_

Prenant son portable, fronçant les sourcils.

Buffy : Allo ?

_Bonjour Buffy, c'est Giles, j'ai des nouvelles !_

Buffy : Moi aussi ! Je sais où est Faith et je pars la chercher.

_Oui…hum…bien, je ne sais pas si…_

Buffy (le coupant) : Vous n'allez pas vous y mettre aussi !

_Bien ce que j'ai appris n'est pas réjouissant, tu devrais m'écouter d'abord._

Buffy (mettant le haut parleur) : Très bien, on vous écoute Giles !

_Bien…hum….j'ai…j'ai réussi à discuter avec Jack…_

Buffy : Pfff, Jack n'est pas…

Cordy (la coupant) : Laisse-le finir Buffy ! On veut savoir nous !

Buffy : Cordy, je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis !

_Hum hum…_

Angel : Continuez Giles.

_Bien…donc…Jack m'a confirmé que le conseil a toujours voulu mettre la main sur Faith pour…comment dire…faire des sortes d'expériences…comme par exemple avoir le contrôle sur une tueuse, ...un contrôle total. Et il se trouve que Faith était une des deux élus, quand elle a eu son accident, c'était l'occasion idéal…_

Buffy : Vous voyez ! Alors on va la récupérer ! Maintenant !

_Ils ont certains moyens Buffy pour t'en empêcher ! Il y a de nombreuses autres tueuses, et si tu leur barre la route, ils se défendront… et je ne…_

Buffy : Je sais Giles, vous ne pourrez rien y faire, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je leur laisserai Faith ! Alors la discussion est clause, j'y vais !

Elle raccrocha sans même attendre de réponse. Tout avait bien entendu les paroles de Giles.

Willow (s'approchant de la blonde) : Très bien Buffy, mais laisse moi au moins venir avec toi.

Kennedy (se levant à son tour) : Moi aussi !

Buffy : Très bien, mais on y va maintenant !

Willow : Ok, laisse nous une demi heure, le temps que je prépare quelques affaires et tu devrais faire de même Buffy, et on y va, ok ?

Buffy (se résignant) : Ok, alors Cordy, tu nous réserve des billets d'avion pour hier et on s'en va !

Cordy : Ben ça va, je ne suis pas ton chien, je te signale !

Buffy (soufflant exaspéré) : Ok, Cordélia, peux-tu s'il te plait nous réserver trois billets d'avion ?

Cordélia : Mais bien sure Buffy ! C'est demandé si gentiment !

Buffy soufflait et ne préféra pas répondre, elle sortit pour rentrer préparer ces affaires.

….-…

Quelques heures plus tard.

De son côté Faith avait tenté d'avoir ces réponses concernant son dossier, elle était même allée voir son boss, qui faisait comme si il ne comprenait pas du tout de quoi cette dernière parlait.

_Ecoutez, je vous assure que je ne comprends pas plus que vous. Ce n'est pas si grave de toute façon vous…_

Faith (se tenant debout devant le bureau de celui-ci) : Pas si grave ! Vous vous foutez de moi ! Il y a vraiment un truc pas clair et je n'en ai franchement rien à foutre de ce que vous pensez ! Maintenant vous ne voulez pas me dire la vérité, (écartant les bras)…ben il y a pas de souci, j'irai la chercher moi la vérité ! Et croyez-moi je saurai, et si jamais j'apprends que vous étiez au courant, je reviendrai vous faire un petit coucou que vous n'apprécierez sans doute pas !

_Calmez-vous, on est du même côté vous et moi…_

Faith (souriant ironique) : J'en doute ! Maintenant excusez- moi mais j'ai à faire !

Il la vit sortir de son bureau sans même pouvoir la retenir, il pressa un bouton sur son combiné téléphonique.

_Oui ?_

_Prévenez le comité d'urgence et appelez le labo, notre tueuse va avoir besoin d'une nouvelle injection très rapidement !_

_Bien Monsieur, je fais ça de suite._

…-….

Faith avait quitté le building, elle devait trouver ces réponses, seulement elle ne savait par où commencer ni par où chercher. Elle appela son amie Tyler.

Faith : Hey, c'est moi ! Ecoute, j'ai besoin de ton aide ?

_Je sais pas trop Faith, c'est chaud, les accès à tout les fichiers viennent d'être bloqué, je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait mais en tout cas, c'est l'effervescence ici ! Des gars sont convoqués et on nous a donné notre après midi ! Tu te rends compte !_

Faith se doutait que cela était dû à la petite visite qu'elle avait rendue à son boss.

Faith : Ok, est-ce tu peux me rejoindre chez moi, maintenant !

_Euh…oui, ok j'arrive !_

Faith : Bien, merci, à tout de suite !

….-…..

De leur côté les trois filles venaient d'atterrir et se dirigeait en taxi vers le centre, à l'adresse du Rock Center Café.

Buffy était nerveuse à l'idée de revoir Faith, bien vivante, elle tapait légèrement son talon par terre sans cesse. Elle espérait que Faith accepte de la suivre quelques part où elles seraient en sécurité pour discuter calmement et lui raconter toute l'histoire. Connaissant son tempérament elle doutait sur la facilité de la chose, elle se répétait plusieurs discours dans sa tête, sans jamais trouver le bon. Elle était contente que Willow et Kennedy soient là, avec elle, au moins à trois ça serait peut être plus facile.

Lorsqu'elle sentit le taxi stopper, elle respira un grand coup pour sortir enfin du taxi, suivi de la sorcière et de l'autre tueuse.

Willow : Alors Buffy, c'est bien celui de ton rêve ?

Buffy (frottant son front de ces doigts) : Oui, c'est bien celui-là.

Willow : Bien, donc, dans quelle direction tu es allée ensuite ?

Buffy, regardant tout autour d'elle, il y avait autant de monde que dans son rêve, elle hésita un instant pour tourna sur sa gauche pour commencer à marcher sur le trottoir suivit de ces amies.

Après quelques minutes, elle se figea enfin, le cœur battant plus vite, en reconnaissant les grandes portes qu'elle n'avait pas pu franchir dans son rêve.

Kennedy : C'est ici ?

Buffy : Oui.

Willow : Bien, alors on…on va allez à l'intérieur, mais enfin je trouve que c'est un peu trop facile jusqu'à maintenant…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle vit deux hommes, appartenant à la sécurité sortir et se tenir devant les portes.

Willow : Ok, j'ai rien dit !

Buffy (fronçant les sourcils) : Ce n'est pas eux qui vont m'empêcher de monter !

Elle s'avança vers eux pour entrer. Ils se mirent automatiquement devant les portes pour ne pas la laisser passer.

Buffy : Poussez-vous !

_Nous ne pouvons accepter votre demande. Repartez._

Buffy (le regard noir) : Ce n'est pas une demande, c'est un conseil !

… _(Mettant leur main sur leurs armes)…_

Kennedy (posant sa main sur son épaule) : Euh…Buffy, on devrait peut être les écouter, tu vois !

Buffy : Will, tu peux les bloquer ?

Willow (se concentrant) : Normalement oui, attends.

Seulement au bout de quelques secondes, rien ne se passa, elle fronça les sourcils comprenant alors qu'une autre personne avait pris soin de bloquer tout sort possible.

Willow : Ca ne marche pas Buffy, quelqu'un doit les aider, on ne peut rien faire, on devrait attendre un peu plus loin, de voir Faith rentrer ou sortir et…

Buffy (la regardant) : Et si c'était déjà trop tard Will, si il l'avait déjà enlevé, ils savaient qu'on viendrait, je ne peux pas me permettre d'attendre plus longtemps !

Willow : C'est trop dangereux Buffy, tu peux te battre contre des démons, des vampires, vaincre une apocalypse, mais pas contre une arme pointée sur toi. Tu n'es pas invincible ! Ils ne lui feront aucun mal, de toute façon, puisqu'elle ne se souvient pas de nous, elle ne connait pas notre existence. Viens, il vaut mieux, rentrer, réfléchir calmement à une solution, mais je te promets qu'on ne partira pas de cette ville sans elle. Maintenant viens s'il te plait, parce que ce n'est pas en étant blessé ou pire morte qu'on la ramènera ! On sait maintenant où elle se trouve, on trouvera une solution, crois-moi !

Buffy la fixait toujours, elle n'arrivait pas à se résigner, à repartir sans Faith, elle était maintenant si proche du but. Depuis des mois, elle ne vivait plus, et elle était tellement proche de Faith, en cet instant et si loin en même temps, elle avait cette impression que si elle reculait, elle la perdrait pour toujours. Pourtant elle savait que Willow disait vrai, elle ne pouvait combattre un revolver chargé. Serrant les poings, elle se recula finalement à contre cœur.

Willow (soulagée) : C'est la bonne solution Buffy, crois-moi.

Buffy : J'espère ne pas le regretter, …vraiment.

Willow : Fais-moi confiance.

Kennedy (prenant le bras de Willow) : On va peut être y aller parce que ils n'ont pas l'air commodes les mecs, et leur flingues, je n'aime pas trop, surtout que ce n'est pas des petits joujoux !

Elles appelèrent de nouveaux un taxi.

Willow : Très bien, alors on s'éloigne, juste un peu, on va aller juste en face, en attendant de voir si elle arrive ou pas.

…-…

Faith arriva quelques secondes plus tard, devant l'entrée, elle venait de sentir de légers picotements dans sa nuque plus elle s'approchait, elle n'avait jamais ressenti ça, surtout en plein jour. Généralement grâce à cela, elle savait que des vampires approchaient mais là, c'était impossible. Elle regarda tout autour d'elle, mais avec ce monde partout, elle ne vit rien de suspect. Elle secoua la tête pour se reprendre et rentrer chez elle. Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant les deux gardes armées à l'extérieur.

Faith : Hey les mecs, vous jouez à la guéguerre ou quoi ?!

Aucun d'eux ne répondit.

Faith (levant un sourcil) : Ok ! Pas bavard ! C'est bien des GI Joe ça ! Elle en poussa un pour rentrer sans se poser de question, sans même faire attention aux armes qu'ils avaient à portés de main.

Seulement, avant même de passer la porte elle entendit une personne crier son prénom. Elle se retourna alors pour vois de qui il s'agissait. Elle avait beau chercher, elle ne voyait personne qu'elle connaissait, jusqu'à apercevoir une petite blonde, arrivant de l'autre côté de la rue en courant, se frayant un chemin dans la circulation. Son souffle se coupa lorsqu'elle reconnut la blonde qui hantait ces rêves. Elle allait s'avancer vers elle, mais fut bloqué par les deux gardes.

Faith (fronçant les sourcils): Hey ! Non mais c'est quoi votre problème à vous deux, les Rambos !

Buffy, de son côté, avait aussi senti ces picotements, à peine était-elle rentrée dans ce taxi, elle l'avait arrêté, sachant très bien quelle en était la cause. Lorsqu'elle avait reconnu Faith, elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de crier son nom, de peur de la voir disparaitre à nouveau. Elle se faufilait entre les voitures à toute vitesse quand soudain une moto qui doublait ne la vit pas et...

_**A suivre...**_

_**Voilà j'espère que vous ne l'avez pas trouvé trop nul ! C'est vrai qu'en plus il est un peu plus court que les autres. Pour me faire pardonner de sa médiocrité, je mets en ligne le chapitre 3 d'Everything et d'ici ce week-end je posterai le prochain chapitre de Retrouvaille ainsi que Complicated Life ! Voilà bon week-end à toutes !**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapitre 15 :**__** Voilà après une fin cruelle de la semaine dernière, la suite !**_

La moto fit un bon soudain dans le ciel pour atterrir quelques mètres derrière Buffy. Celle-ci cligna des yeux, tourna rapidement son regard vers Willow et comprit que celle-ci venait d'user de la magie pour éviter la collision.

Après quelques secondes, elle se reprit et rejoignit Faith de l'autre côté.

Faith, de son côté, avait encore son cœur qui battait à cent à l'heure, alors qu'elle pensait que la blonde allait se faire percuter. Elle secoua la tête et voulut partir la rejoindre avant d'être stoppé par les 2 gardes. En les voyant, Buffy fronça les sourcils et arriva enfin à sa hauteur. Elle allait ouvrir la bouche, mais avant de pouvoir dire quoi que ce soit, elle entendit les crissements de pneus d'une camionnette et d'une limousine qui s'arrêta pile entre elles.

Faith (fronçant les sourcils) : Mais qu'est-ce que… ?

_Faith, tu vas venir avec nous, nous avons une urgence !_

Buffy : Surement pas !

Elle reporta son regard sur un homme qui sortait de la voiture de luxe. Elle reconnut son boss. Avant de regarder à nouveau la blonde en face d'elle.

Faith (croisant les bras, regardant son boss) : Et je peux savoir quelle urgence ?

Buffy (râlant) : C'est pas important ça Faith ! L'important c'est que tu me suives !

Faith (écartant les bras) : Hey blondie ! Déjà je ne te connais pas ok et ensuite je suis assez grande pour savoir ce que j'ai à faire !

Buffy (croisant les bras) : Tu ne vas pas commencer ! Je viens à peine de te retrouver et tu fais déjà tout pour m'énerver !

Faith (souriant) : Ecoute Blondie, je règle mon problème de taf pour commencer et après j'aurai tout le temps que tu veux pour m'occuper de toi.

Le cœur de Buffy aurait pu s'arrêter en cette seconde, suite au sous-entendu de Faith. Elle l'avait espéré depuis si longtemps, de la revoir, d'entendre à nouveau le son de sa voix, de pouvoir à nouveau la toucher. Elle aurait voulut profiter pleinement de ces retrouvailles, même en sachant que Faith n'avait pas tout ces souvenirs, seulement là, justement, elle n'avait pas le temps d'en profiter, elle voyait ces hommes entre elles, prêt à lui enlever encore la brune. Seulement cette fois-ci elle ne les laisserait pas faire, c'était inconcevable !

Buffy (soufflant) : Pour une fois, juste une fois je te demande de m'écouter, s'il te plait…Je…je ne les laisserai pas t'éloigner à nouveau de moi !

_Mademoiselle Summers, vous devriez rentrer chez vous ! (regardant Faith) Vous ne devez en aucun cas écouter ces dires, elle est disons dérangée, sa mission de tueuse lui a monté à la tête et depuis elle voit des conspirations là où ils n'en existent pas. Maintenant nous avons perdu assez de temps, veuillez monter !_

Buffy : Je ne SUIS PAS FOLLE ! Non mais pour qui vous…

Faith (la coupant) : Ecoutez je ne comprends rien à vos histoires ! (Calmement) et vous, vous n'avez pas d'ordres à me donner !

_Mettez là dans la camionnette ! On n'a perdu assez de temps !_

Sur ces mots trois hommes sortirent de cette camionnette, en plus des deux autres déjà présents derrière la brune.

Faith (levant les bras) : Ok, ok, on se calme là ! Rappelez vos petits toutous, je ne voudrais pas leur faire mal !

_Vous ne me laissez pas le choix !_

Les voyant approcher, elle se mit en position d'attaque, après avoir frapper un, qui s'écrasa au sol, un peu plus loin, les quatre hommes restant se jetèrent en même temps sur la tueuse brune. Elle s'apprêtait à repousser un de ces assaillants, mais elle le vit reculer de lui-même pour laisser apparaitre la blonde justement ! Après quelques minutes de combats, où la brune avait réussit à désarmer les deux gardes derrière elle, elle se retourna pour voir que Buffy avait fait de même avec les deux autres.

Sans lui laisser le temps de réfléchir, elle prit la main de Faith et l'emmena avec elle très rapidement pour entrer dans un taxi qui s'engouffrait rapidement dans la circulation.

Faith n'avait pas eu le temps de quoi que ce soit, cette blonde venait littéralement de l'enlever contre son plein gré (ou peut être pas finalement)…et se trouvait dans un taxi, à présent, en direction de nulle part.

Faith (se laissant faire): Je peux savoir pour… ?

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la blonde, qui avait récupéré son portable, quelques secondes plus tôt, commença à discuter avec quelqu'un.

Buffy : Will, on est montée dans un taxi…

_Oui, on a vu ça ! On se rejoint où ?_

Buffy (directe) : A l'aéroport !

_Bien, je préviens Cordélia qu'on rentre !_

La blonde raccrocha enfin, à présent dans ce petit espace où elle se trouvait de la brune plus près que jamais, elle ne savait plus quoi dire, et surtout ne savait pas par où commencer.

Faith qui avait levé un sourcil, en entendant le mot aéroport dans la conversation.

Faith : Ecoute Blondie, je te connais seulement par mes rêves ok, et je…je sais pas pourquoi d'ailleurs, mais….le truc s'est que…que je vis ici moi, et je ne compte pas m'en aller, j'ai ma vie, mon boulot, je…

Buffy (la coupant) : Tout ça n'est pas TA vie Faith. ..

Elle savait que le moment était mal choisit pour tout expliquer comme ça, dans un taxi, en quelques minutes, elle espérait maintenant que Faith la suive, elle devait la persuader de la faire venir à Los Angeles, s'en rentrer dans les détails tout de suite.

Buffy (tortillant ces doigts pour éviter de toucher Faith) : Ecoute je…je sais que ça peut paraître dingue tout ça, mais…je…je te demande de me faire confiance…je veux pas rentrer dans les détails maintenant, c'est…trop ….compliqué mais…si…si tu me suis tu connaitras toute la vérité sur toi et ta vie…ta vie qui se trouve à Los Angeles…Enfin en partie, parce que ça fait pas longtemps que tu étais revenue mais…enfin tu devais te marier et…

Faith (écarquillant les yeux) : QUOI ?!

Et la Buffy, savait qu'elle venait d'en dire trop d'un coup.

Buffy (se frottant le front du bout des doigts) : Euh…c'est…comme je te l'ai dis c'est compliqué et enfin ce n'était pas un véritable mariage en soi mais… (S'emballant)…le plus simple c'est que tu comprendras tout quand on arrivera à LA !... Et puis…

Bizarrement Faith avait envie de faire confiance au petit ange qu'elle voyait dans ces rêves, cette petite blonde était vraiment spéciale, elle n'aurait su décrire ce qu'elle ressentait en cet instant, mais une chose était sure, elle devait la suivre si elle voulait savoir, avoir la possibilité de connaitre enfin cette vérité, que personne ne voulait lui révéler à New-York. Elle la voyait partit dans son monologue et finit par sourire de voir la blonde s'énerver toute seule. Elle avait cette impression de déjà-vu, …cette impression de la connaitre déjà…

Faith (la coupant, souriant toujours, levant les bras) : Ok…Ok, je te suis !

Buffy (continuant dans sa lancée) :…Non parce que Mademoiselle la rebelle évidemment n'en… (Stoppant réalisant enfin ce qu'elle venait d'entendre). !... (Tournant sa tête vers elle)…tu viens ?...Comme ça…sans me contredire ?

Faith : Ben ouais ! Pourquoi je ne devrais pas ?

Buffy (directe) : SI !

Faith (s'installant plus confortablement sur la banquette) : Voilà !

A présent devant ce silence, Buffy ne savait plus trop comment réagir, elle sentait Faith à quelques centimètres d'elle, elle se rendait compte seulement maintenant que l'odeur du parfum de Faith venait de percuter ces narines. Cette même odeur, qui la ramenait plusieurs mois en arrière, lorsqu'elle avait partagé une nuit avec la brune, elle avait dormi dans ces bras, et qu'elle s'était vraiment sentit revivre enfin. Elle la regardait discrètement en coin, détaillant son visage, qui n'avait pas changé, de même air insolent qui la faisait littéralement craquer, ces yeux noisette, ces traits fins, ces lèvres pulpeuses et si attirantes. A cette seconde précise, tandis qu'elle prenait enfin conscience de la présence de Faith à ces côtés, elle devait faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas poser sa main sur celle de la brune, pour ne pas la prendre dans ces bras, pour ne pas l'embrasser et succomber à ces baisers. Elle avait encore bien en mémoire ce seul baiser échanger avec la brune avant que celle-ci ne se fasse contrôler par Jack. Ce moment qui lui avait fait prendre conscience de tout ce qu'elle ressentait pour la brune, elle ne l'avait pas choisit, elle n'avait pas fait exprès de ressentir toutes ces émotions, elle avait juste enfin comprit que durant toutes ces années, elle avait cherché bien loin ce bonheur, qui se trouvait en réalité près d'elle. Elle savait qu'a partir d'aujourd'hui, elle ne la laisserait plus, elle ne prendrait plus le risque de la perdre à nouveau. Son cœur s'accéléra d'un seul coup, et ces pensées stoppèrent, à l'instant même où elle venait de sentir la main de la brune se poser sur la sienne. Elle baissa son regard, pour vérifier si elle ne rêvait pas, …non tout ça était bien réel, sans pouvoir le contrôler, instinctivement elle posa son autre main sur celle de la brune et faire remonter d'un seul coup la chaleur de son corps.

Elle releva enfin ces yeux verts dans ceux de la brune, qui la fixait d'un air surpris.

Faith : Ca fait deux minutes qu'on est arrivée là. Tu...tu compte rester dans ce taxi toute la journée Blondie ?

Buffy (encore dans ces pensées) : Hein ?

Faith (souriant) : Ok, ben le temps que tu décoince, moi je vais fumer une clope dehors, tu me préviens quand t'émerge B ?

Buffy cligna plusieurs fois des yeux en prenant conscience de la réalité, de cette chaleur qui venait de quitter sa main. Après avoir régler le taxi, elle sortit, croisant les bras en regardant Faith.

Buffy : Tu sais que tu m'énerves, c'est quand même dingue ça, tu... (Réalisant)...mais tu...tu m'as appelé B !

Faith (crachant la fumée, la regardant) : Quoi ?

Buffy : Tu m'as appelé B, tu...tu commence à te souvenir ! Tu...tu te souviens d'autres choses ? Je sais pas moi, Angel, Wes, Jack...

Faith (levant ces bras) : Wow wow wow ! Ecoute je pige que dalle à ce que tu me raconte ok ! J'ai dis B, je me suis plantée, j'ai pas fais exprès ! C'est tout ! Alors t'excite pas là !

Buffy (s'emballant toute seule) : Non mais je rêve hein, tu disparais, tu meurs, tu m'abandonne et moi, moi je me morfonds toute seule chez moi, pendant que toi tu vis ta vie tranquille, sans aucun problème ! Je remue ciel et terre pour te retrouver et toi tout ce que tu trouve à me dire c'est t'excite pas ! Dite moi que je rêve ! Au moins la dessus il n'y a pas de doute c'est bien toi !

_C'est marrant c'est exactement le genre de retrouvaille que j'imaginais entre vous deux !_

Elles se retournèrent en même temps vers Kennedy et Willow qui venaient d'arriver.

Willow : Hum...on ...on va pouvoir embarquer d'ici trente minutes, on devrait peut être se dépêcher.

Faith (écrasant sa cigarette) : Parce que vous pensée peut être que je porte toujours mon passeport dans ma poche, juste au cas où je me ferais enlever par une nana un peu déjantée ?...Non c'est vrai sur ce coup là c'est de ma faute, tout le monde devrait parer à cette éventualité ! Non c'est vrai ça arrive plus souvent qu'on le croit !

Buffy (roulant des yeux) : Ca y est t'a finis ?...On peut y aller ?

Faith (écartant les bras, énervée) : T'as pas écouté ce que je viens de dire Blondie ! J'ai pas mon passeport !

Buffy (les bras croisés, calme) : Willow ? Tu lui explique ?

Willow (souriant) : Bien avec la magie Faith, on ...on fait ce qu'on veut, donc pas besoin de passeport t'en fais pas.

Faith (souriant en coin, ironique) : Hum ! J'aimerai bien voir ça tient !

Buffy (partant) : Ben tu vas le voir très vite, maintenant en route !

_**A suivre...Voilà j'espère que vous aurez aimé...**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16 :**_**Voilà une petite suite... C'est court mais je voulais quand même réussir à faire une petite mise à jour.**_

Assise côté hublot dans l'avion, Faith n'en revenait toujours pas d'être passé à travers les nombreux contrôles à l'aéroport. Elle regardait le ciel défiler devant ces yeux se demandant encore le pourquoi du comment de cette situation. Elle avait laissé sa vie derrière elle, elle avait toujours su qu'il y avait un problème concernant son passée, et ce que son boss lui avait raconté. Elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de prévenir sa meilleure amie. Elle espérait que cette dernière n'aurait aucun problème. A présent elle se retrouvait près de cette blonde, celle de son rêve, elle avait toujours cette drôle de sensation près d'elle et ses picotements dans la nuque qui n'en finissaient pas. Elle ne savait pas dire pourquoi, mais elle avait confiance en elle. Sa voix, comme ces petites mimiques et son caractère de tête de mule, tout autant que son parfum lui était plus que familier. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'elle l'avait suivit, elle se sentait plus proche de la courte version raconté par cette Buffy concernant sa vie, que de celle raconté par son patron.

Elle jetait des regards sur elle de temps à autres, appréciait aussi énormément son physique et ces courbes fines parfaitement dessiné. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle aimait la voir s'énerver pour rien et la taquiner, comme si elle en avait tout le temps eu l'habitude. C'est donc comme ça qu'elle continuerait d'agir avec elle.

Buffy, de son côté, était soulagée de voir Faith, enfin près d'elle, elle savait que le chemin serait encore long avant de la retrouver vraiment, mais au moins, elle n'avait plus ce vide au fond d'elle qui s'était creusé depuis la prétendue mort de la brune. Elle ne savait pas encore comment elle résistait à ne pas la prendre dans ces bras, retrouver ce cocoon d'apaisement qu'elle avait ressentit la seule nuit qu'elle avait passé dans ces bras. Une chose est sure, jamais plus elle ne la laisserait partir. Plus qu'un besoin, la présence de Faith près d'elle, était devenue une nécessité pour continuer à vivre. Seulement pour l'instant, elle devrait se retenir dans ces élans affectifs. Et la priorité serait de trouvé pourquoi ils lui ont subir ça et tout faire pour que cela ne se reproduise pas. Elle voyait les regards de Faith sur elle, et appréciait cela.

Buffy (d'un air malicieux) : Besoin de quelque chose F ?

Faith (sursauta légèrement de s'être faite surprendre, tentant de rester naturelle, souriant en coin) : Je te retourne la question Buffy.

Buffy (souriant) : Bien pour l'instant je dirai que tout va bien pour moi.

Faith : Hum…moi aussi alors.

Buffy (reprenant son sérieux) : Je sais que ça doit être compliqué pour toi,... je veux dire, tout ce que je t'ai dis, ...tout ça, ...ça doit être dur à avaler mais c'est pourtant la vérité, ...mais on va tout faire pour savoir ce qu'ils t'ont réellement fait et on les fera payer Faith, je te le promets.

Faith (se passant la main nerveusement dans ces cheveux) : Ouais…je me suis toujours doutée de quelque chose, …quand je demandais des explications,... c'était toujours très flou et…et... après j'ai commencé à rêver de toi…tu vas trouver ça dingue mais je t'avais vu en rêve avant, …et….

Buffy : Moi aussi Faith,...on…on les a partagé ces rêves toutes les deux….Et…et sinon tu,…tu ne te souviens de rien du tout ?

Faith : Non, rien, quelques fois j'ai comme des flashs, mais rien de très clair….Et,…et nous deux, on…on se connait depuis longtemps alors ?

Buffy hésitait à lui dire la tournure qu'avait prit leur relation sur la fin, c'est pourquoi elle décida de faire au plus simple et de tout lui dire en omettant ce passage.

Elles discutèrent comme ça durant une bonne heure, avant que Buffy ne s'endorme épuisée par cette journée sans fin et ces émotions fortes. Faith mis plus de temps mais finit elle aussi par s'endormir.

Plus loin Willow et Kennedy discutait.

Kennedy : Tu crois que ça va aller ?

Willow : Je ne sais pas. Je l'espère en tout cas….Surtout pour Buffy, j'ai l'impression qu'elle revit depuis qu'elle sait que Faith est en vie, et il n'y a qu'à voir son regard sur elle, je peux te garantir qu'elle l'aime sa Faith !

Kennedy : Ouais ! Et ça c'est cool ! Comme ça une fois que Faith aura retrouvé sa mémoire, elle restera peut être vivre ici !

Willow (lui faisant les gros yeux) : Hey ! Je vais finir par être jalouse moi !

Kennedy (souriant et l'embrassant sur la bouche tendrement) : Ca, ça risque pas, je t'aime trop ! Non ce que je veux dire c'est que Faith sait s'éclater tu vois ! Je m'en souviens encore de la dernière fois qu'on est sortit faire la fête ! C'était vraiment géant !

Willow : Oui, oui je m'en souviens ! C'était avant qu'elle parte. J'étais partie me coucher, et toi tu étais rentrée au petit matin !

Kennedy : Oui, on s'était vraiment éclater, bon j'avais mis du temps à m'en remettre quand même !

Willow : Buffy avait participé aussi, mais je ne me rappelle pas comment elle était rentrée ?

Kennedy : Elle était partit après toi, je n'ai pas trop compris d'ailleurs, un instant elle dansait avec Faith, elles étaient collées comme pas possible et dix minutes plus tard, je l'ai vu partir en faisant la tête.

Willow : Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il a bien pu se passer ?

Kennedy : Tout ce que je sais c'est que Faith a emballé un de ces canons après !

Willow : AH ben cherche pas plus loin, elle était déjà jalouse à l'époque si tu veux mon avis !

Kennedy (fronçant les sourcils) : Tu crois ? C'était il y a plus de 6 ans maintenant !

Willow (souriant) : Oui, mais Buffy est du genre …longue à comprendre lorsqu'il s'agit de Faith.

Kennedy : Oui c'est ce que j'ai vu ces derniers temps !

….-….

Après plusieurs heures Buffy se réveilla, sentant un léger poids sur son épaule droite. En tournant la tête, elle un sourire se dessina sur ces lèvres en voyant Faith dormir contre elle. Elle ne put s'empêcher de poser sa main sur sa joue et faire courir ces doigts sur celle-ci. Elle était comme aimantée et ne pouvait maintenir plus de distance entre elles. Elle jeta un bref regard vers Willow et Kennedy, qui dormaient, puis retrouva le visage de Faith pour y déposer un léger baiser sur ces lèvres, se faisant frissonner toute seule. Elle adorait cette sensation, cette saveur, et la texture des lèvres de la brune. Elle n'arrivait pas à stopper, elle se sentait comme apaisé. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'elle attendait et ne pouvait plus se retenir à présent, c'était vraiment plus fort qu'elle.

Faith fronça les sourcils, elle sentait quelque chose la chatouiller, la sortir de son sommeil, ce n'était pas désagréable, au contraire elle adorait cette sensation. Lorsqu'elle comprit qu'il s'agissait des lèvres de la blonde, son cœur s'accéléra d'un coup et fit un bon dans sa poitrine, elle ne savait pas comment réagir, approfondir ce doux baiser, ...se reculer. Avant même qu'elle ne se décide, elle sentit une autre sensation désagréable, celle du froid, Buffy venait de stopper son doux baiser, elle fronça de nouveau les sourcils, c'était passée trop vite, elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'apprécier, de profiter, à cette seconde elle savait qu'elle ne se serait jamais reculer.

Elle fit mine de se réveiller et sourit en voyant Buffy la fixer de ces grands yeux verts.

Buffy se recula d'un coup, tout en enlevant sa main de la joue de Faith, à présent elle se trouvait gêné que cette dernière ait pu sentir quelques choses.

Buffy (l'air de rien) : …Euh...bien…bien dormit ?

Faith (se redressant, l'air de rien) : Pas mal ouais, (taquine, lui faisant un clin d'œil)…en plus j'avais un super bon oreiller !

Buffy (souriant) : Merci du compliment !

Faith : Oh mais t'en fais pas je suis sur que t'es super bonne pour tout un tas de truc !... (Réalisant)…enfin non c'est…ce n'est pas ce que tu pense, je veux dire….

Buffy (la coupant, attendrie) : J'ai compris t'en fais pas.

Faith : Ok,…ok….

_Mesdames, Messieurs, merci d'attacher votre ceinture, nous arrivons à destination._

Buffy (rattachant sa ceinture): Voilà, on arrive.

Faith(faisant de même) : Ouais, voyons voir comment c'est à LA !

….-…..

_**A SUIVRE...**_

_**Je sais vous allez me maudire, mais j'ai pas pu faire plus que ça ! Je croule sous le boulot ces temps-ci et même le week-end... Donc j'espère que vous aurez appréciez tout de même...Je mets également le chapitre suivant de Everything et d'une autre petite histoire, j'essayerai de mettre d'ici demain un autre chapitre de Rupture et Complicated Life... Je dis bien que je vais essayer...**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Chapitre 17 :**__** Enfin la suite me direz-vous ! Je sais, j'ai tardé, alors voilà une petite suite, elle aussi, mais c'est mieux que rien, j'espère que vous apprécierez…**_

Dans la soirée, à l'Hypérion.

Tous le monde était réunit dans le bureau d'Angel, l'équipe au complet. Tout le monde encore étonné de voir Faith devant eux, bien vivante. Cette dernière était quelques peu dérangée par tous ces regards incessants, bizarrement, elle avait besoin de jeter quelques coups d'œil rapide sur la blonde, pour s'assurer de sa présence. La tueuse blonde était tout simplement en train d'expliquer à tous comment leur retrouvaille c'était passé et tentait de trouver un plan pour comprendre pourquoi le conseil leur avait menti depuis le début.

Buffy (les bras croisés) : Voilà ! Vous savez tout !

Angel (adossé à son bureau) : Bien, il va falloir fouiller dans leur dossier si on veut tenter de prouver quelque chose.

Faith (souriant ironiquement) : Ils ne vous laisseront pas faire, j'ai déjà essayé !...Et est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer pourquoi vous êtes potes avec un vampire ?!

Angel (souriant légèrement) : On a une très longue histoire derrière nous Faith, tu m'a d'abord détesté, tu as essayé de me tuer…ensuite à un moment de ta vie où tout était compliqué, notamment avec Buffy qui voulait aussi te tuer…

Buffy (fronçant les sourcils) : Hey ! Ce n'est pas si simple !

Angel (regardant Buffy): Je sais bien, je résume juste, les grandes lignes,… (Regardant de nouveau Faith)…Bref ensuite je t'ai aidé, tu as finalement accepté mon aide et après…

Cordélia (intervenant) : Après ben tu l'as aimé !

Buffy (écarquillant les yeux) : Non mais ça ne va pas mieux ! N'importe quoi ! … (Regardant Faith)…Ecoute pas Cordy elle a tendance à raconter n'importe quoi !

Cordélia : Ce n'est pas n'importe quoi ! Je veux juste dire par là, qu'elle s'est mise à apprécié Angel, ils sont devenus super potes en gros !

Buffy : Oui ben précise dans ce cas, et dit pas ce que t'as dis avant ça !

Et elles continuèrent de se disputer, tandis que Faith hallucinait toujours rien qu'à l'idée d'être ami avec un vampire, ce pourquoi elle était née, à savoir les tuer, tout ça n'avait plus aucun sens.

Faith (intervenant pour calmer les deux jeunes femmes) : OK, ok, ok, pas la peine de s'énerver les filles ! J'ai compris c'est bon !

Willow : Oui, je pense qu'on devrai tout allée se reposer un peu, le temps de voir les choses à tête reposer, le plus important, à savoir, ramener Faith a été accompli, maintenant on va pouvoir réfléchir tranquillement pour tenter d'apprendre la vérité. Mais pour le moment je rêve d'un bon bain, et d'un gros dodo.

Angel : Oui, je suis aussi de cet avis, (regardant Faith)…si tu veux bien me suivre je vais te donner une chambre pour…

Buffy (directe) : Non !

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle, comprenant que sa réponse avait été légèrement précipitée.

Buffy : Enfin je veux dire, elle peut venir chez moi, j'ai…j'ai une chambre d'amie et…et puis comme ça on…enfin,…elle sera plus en sécurité avec moi !

Cordélia (roulant des yeux) : Mais bien sur !

Buffy (mimant des lèvres sans sortir aucun son) : La ferme !

Kennedy : Et si on laissait Faith décidée, non parce que je vous signale quand même que c'est une grande fille !

Et de nouveaux, tous les regards sur elle, Faith voulait juste sortir de cette pièce, fuir tous ces gens, pour se retrouver enfin un peu seule.

Faith (se passant la main dans les cheveux) : Ouais, euh,…ben…je,…enfin faites comme vous voulez, je m'en tape, du moment que j'ai une piaule pour dormir, ça me va !

Buffy (s'approchant d'elle, passant son bras autour du sien) : Bien alors on y va ! A PLUS TARD !

Faith se laissa faire, finalement, curieuse de découvrir où vivait la tueuse qu'elle avait vu si souvent dans ces rêves.

…-…..

Une heure plus tard, les deux tueuses arrivèrent chez la blonde, qui s'était arrêtée en route acheter un peu de nourriture, de quoi préparer un petit plat.

A présent Buffy était dans la cuisine, elle avait rapidement fait visiter sa petite maison à Faith, cette dernière lui avait dit qu'elle sortait prendre un peu l'air sur la terrasse. Buffy, lui avait demandé si elle se souvenait un peu de l'endroit, mais rien cette maison lui était inconnue, elle ne se souvenait pas y être jamais passé.

A présent adossé au garde corps, elle fumait sa cigarette, tentant de se détendre. C'est vrai, après tout, elle se trouvait dans une ville inconnue, avec des gens inconnue, ou presque, comment pouvait-elle être sure qu'il ne s'agissait pas encore d'un piège, de personne qui lui voudrait du mal aussi. Après tout ces gens étaient amis avec un vampire ! Comment pouvait-elle croire une histoire aussi dingue ! La seule chose à laquelle elle voulait croire c'était Buffy. Elle ne savait toujours pas pourquoi mais en sa présence, elle se sentait bien, comme si elle avait attendu ça toute sa vie, alors qu'elle venait à peine de faire connaissance avec la blonde. Comment et pourquoi ressentait-elle ce genre de sensations près d'elle ? Elle ne connaissait pas les réponses, mais ferait tout pour les trouver et surtout comprendre.

Elle fut interrompue, justement par celle qui occupait ces pensées. Elle sourit en voyant que celle-ci s'était changée, avait pris une douche, au vue de ces cheveux encore humide et avait revêtu un pantalon léger blanc avec un tee–shirt moulant vert, qui faisait ressortir encore plus la couleur de ces yeux.

Buffy (s'approchant d'elle contre la rambarde, regardant l'horizon) : Comment tu te sens ?

Faith (recrachant la fumée) : Disons que ça pourrait être pire, au vu de ces dernières heures.

Buffy (se retournant, posant sa main sur l'épaule de Faith pour lui montrer son soutien) : Je, je vais allée nous faire à manger. Après on, …on va se reposer, on en a besoin.

Seulement, maintenant qu'elle touchait Faith de la main, elle n'arrivait plus à se reculer, elle ne voulait qu'une seule chose la prendre dans ces bras et la câliner pour toujours. A présent elle sentait le regard de le brune sur elle, elle le croisa enfin et restèrent sans bouger, juste à se regarder elle ne saurait dire combien de temps elles restèrent comme ça une seconde, une minute, une éternité, comme si le temps venait de s'arrêter. Elle tentait de sonder dans les prunelles sombres à quelques centimètres d'elle, ce que pouvait penser Faith, elle sentait ce regard la pénétrer, elle savait que son regard à elle, laissait parler ces émotions, le regard de plus en plus brillant qu'elle portait sur la brune ne pouvait en aucun cas laisser porter à confusion. Elle aurait voulu tout lui dire, tout ce que la brune pouvait lui faire ressentir, tout ce qu'elle avait contenu toute ces années, ces derniers mois. Mais elle savait que tout ça était encore trop tôt elle devait y aller progressivement pour ne pas la faire fuir, ne pas la perdre à nouveau. Doucement, sa raison reprit le dessus et elle parvint à retirer sa main, et détourna enfin son regard, pour tenter de reprendre un peu de contenance.

Buffy : Bien,…alors…je…je vais….allée préparer tout ça quoi !

Elle préféra s'enfuir directement dans la cuisine, pour éviter que Faith ne voit ces joues rouges.

Cette dernière était encore contre la rambarde, elle avait sentit comme un courant électrique traverser tout son corps lorsque Buffy l'avait touché, puis ensuite voir son regard émeraude sur elle, comme si elle y avait lu du…désir ? A présent elle sentait une légère excitation rien qu'à l'idée de pouvoir passer un moment dans un lit avec cette petite blonde. Elle secoua la tête en souriant, et se redressa pour suivre Buffy dans la cuisine.

En y entrant, elle vit cette dernière les mains appuyer contre le rebord du plan de travail, regardant dans l'évier, sans bouger, complètement absorber par ces pensées.

Elle s'approcha sans faire de bruit, en souriant, se posta dans son dos, la tête par-dessus l'épaule de la blonde, pour la regarder de profil.

Faith (d'une voix rauque et basse) : Quelques choses d'intéressant dans l'évier ?

Buffy sursauta, et tentant de se reprendre, se dirigea vers le frigo pour l'ouvrir machinalement.

Buffy : Non ! Non, je,…je réfléchissais à ce que j'allais préparer c'est tout !

Faith (adosser au plan de travail, les bras croisés) : Hey relax blondie ! Je plaisante là…

Buffy(s'emballant, la regardant, la main toujours sur la porte du frigo) : Oui ! Mais c'est tout le temps comme ça avec toi,…tu…tu viens, tu parles…et hop,…moi je…je sais plus ce que je dois faire…tu… (La désignant du doigt)…tu me fais ton…ton sourire en coin là…et…et moi, comment tu veux que je réagisse après ça hein ! Comment…

Faith (levant les bras) : Hey relax, ok je m'excuse de te troubler à ce point ! Je voulais juste savoir si je pouvais allée prendre un bain ?

Buffy (se calmant, se rappelant que Faith n'avait plus toute sa mémoire) : Euh…oui,…oui…évidemment tu peux.

Faith : Et tu crois que je pourrais t'emprunter des fringues ?

Buffy (regardant à nouveau le réfrigérateur) : Oui, tu fouilles…

Faith (se dirigeant vers la porte) : Merci, j'y vais alors, … (S'arrêtant juste à la porte, le visage provocateur)…et comme ça quand je reviendrai tu seras peut être moins excité Blondie !

La blonde en question, écarquilla les yeux sous cette dernière phrase, et sortit la tête du frigo pour répondre à la brune, seulement cette dernière venait de partir.

Dans la chambre, Faith fouillait donc dans l'armoire de la blonde à la recherche de vêtements qui pourrait lui aller. Elle était contente de sa dernière phrase, elle savait que la blonde s'emballerait toute seule à nouveau, d'ailleurs, elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais une chose était sur, elle adorait provoquer l'autre tueuse. Elle prit finalement un pantalon de toile noir et un débardeur blanc qu'elle trouva, heureusement pour elle, parmi toutes ces couleurs bonbons. Elle prit ensuite le chemin de la salle de bain, et referma la porte derrière elle.

_**A suivre…**_

_**J'espère poster la suite dans moins de temps, mais je ne promets rien. J'espère qu'il ne manque pas trop de mots ou trop de fautes, j'ai pas pu trop relire et je me suis dis que j'allais quand même poster Merci pour vos commentaires, c'est très sympa de vous lire aussi! A bientôt…**_


End file.
